<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>the greatest films of all time were never made by pattysmess1</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26897149">the greatest films of all time were never made</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/pattysmess1/pseuds/pattysmess1'>pattysmess1</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Legacies (TV 2018)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>AU, Actresses AU, F/F, Hollywood AU, Hosie</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-04-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 22:33:59</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>51,798</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26897149</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/pattysmess1/pseuds/pattysmess1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Hope Mikaelson is a rising star on the big screen. Following a childhood and adolescence spent mostly on British theatre stages, she has the talent and experience to make it big in Hollywood.<br/>Josie Saltzman is a former disney channel star, who has matured incredibly well and now portrays far more complex characters on television and her beautiful singing voice is something her fans can’t get enough of. </p><p>What happens when two openly queer celebrities meet? They fall head over heels for each other and have to get used to navigating the spotlight together. </p><p> </p><p>or</p><p>the Hosie celebrity/actress/hollywood au nobody asked for</p><p>yes. Hope has an accent in this.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Hope Mikaelson &amp; Josie Saltzman, Hope Mikaelson/Josie Saltzman, Hosie - Relationship</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>197</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>872</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. look at this idotic fool that you made me</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Welcome to this mess. I don’t consider myself a good writer, but I just had to write this story down. If you want to help me out, be a beta reader or give me some advice, come yell at me on twitter. </p><p>https://twitter.com/_pattybab_</p><p>English isn’t my first language, so please be kind and patient with me. </p><p>Also I have no idea how to make Hope sound British, just pretend she has an accent. </p><p> </p><p>This chapter is mostly an interview and not a lot of storytelling obviously. It really serves the purpose to give you the basic intel on our character Hope and to set the stage. So please don’t be mad at the sometimes rushed style, Hope wasn’t the only one who wanted to get this over with.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Hey guys, I’m Hope Mikaelson and I’m here for the <em>wired-autocomplete-interview</em>.”</p><p>Hope smiles into the camera, her red lipstick highlights the action and makes it so much easier to hide the fact that it’s not a very genuine smile. She had been smiling and laughing at first, but after doing the take 20 times, she had lost some of her patience and composure. <br/><br/>“Yes! That’s the one! Thank you, Hope. Now the lighting is perfect.” <br/><br/>Hope just can’t resist and rolls her eyes, it clearly hadn’t been her fault and now she is still stuck in the studio, about 40 minutes behind schedule and so so far away from her gigantic bathtub. <br/><br/>“Alright, give her the first set of questions.” <br/><br/>She doesn't pay any more attention to the producer, deciding then and there that she will try to get this over with rather quickly. So she gets a hold of the cardboard an assistant had been offering her, changes her seating position a little and turns her gaze back to the camera. <br/><br/>“Is Hope Mikaelson American?” Hope just chuckles at that one. “Well, I can see how people would assume that, considering I’ve played a fair share of American characters, but I’m actually not from here. Surprise.” <br/><br/>She lifts her eyebrow in a teasing manner and gets ready to slip into a much deeper accent than usual. “So for those who can’t tell by the accent, I’m actually a British-Australian mix.” She hesitates for a second, trying to figure out how much about her childhood and upbringing she wants to share in this particular interview and then opts for the fast and simple approach. “I was born in Sydney, but then moved to London when I was 5. So I consider both places home and have family both in England and Australia.” <br/><br/>She moves on to the next question, swallowing down the lump in her throat that always builds up when she thinks about her family, specifically her parents. <br/><br/>“Is Hope Mikaelson nice?” She laughs at that one as well, a little more forced this time. “I like to think so, but you should probably ask someone else to answer that question.” <br/><br/>She goes to rip off the next piece of paper, faced with question number 3. <br/><br/>“Is Hope Mikaelson a vampire? That’s a good one, probably related to my character in Tribrid Tales. I can assure you that I’m in fact a boring and plain mere mortal and that I’m unfortunately nothing like <em>Faith</em> in <em>Tribrid Tales</em>.” She smiles fondly, when thinking about her most popular role. “Also she is so much more than just a vampire.” She adds with a wink. <br/><br/>A snort escapes her upon seeing the next search result. “Is Hope Mikaelson perfect.” She shakes her head violently. “I’m definitely not, end of discussion.” <br/><br/>The next piece of paper falls, revealing another question. <br/><br/>“Is Hope Mikaelson left handed?” She places the cardboard more securely in her lap, so both her hands are free and points them towards the camera. “I’m actually ambidextrous which comes in handy — ha, pun definitely intended — for signing thousands of autographs at once. But for fight scenes and stunts in general my right hand tends to be more dominant.” <br/><br/>She waves her hands around for another moment and then picks up the cardboard again. <br/><br/>“The last one on this is…” With a calculated hand movement she tears off the piece of paper covering the last search result. “Is Hope Mikaelson gay?” <br/><br/>She sits up straighter in her chair, understanding the importance of the question and her answer. <br/><br/>“That’s another great question. I personally identify as bisexual and consider myself a member of the LGBTQIA+ community.” She throws the cardboard to the side and then decides that she’s not yet finished with the question. “I actually recently made a series of videos with teen vogue on biphobia and the poor representation bisexuality often faces in the media. So feel free to check that out!” <br/><br/>She gets handed the next cardboard and mentally prepares herself for a speed round, because she really doesn’t want to spend her entire Friday night stuck in this studio after already working for 12 hours straight. <br/><br/>“Who is Hope Mikaelson? Girl, I have no idea, who is that bitch? When you find out, let me know!” <br/><br/>She laughs and moves on quickly. <br/><br/>“Who is Hope Mikaelson related to? …. Ehm… my parents, grandparents, aunts and uncles, cousins, extended family, you name it.” <br/><br/>“Who does Hope Mikaelson look like? I get Katherine Langford a lot, but other than that I just look like myself.” <br/><br/>“Who does Hope Mikaelson play in <em>tribrid tales</em>? I play a character called Faith and she is a badass.” <br/><br/>With a little cheer she throws the cardboard to the side and accepts the next one. <em>God how many more do they have?</em> <br/><br/>“What was Hope Mikaelson’s first job?” She dies a little on the inside, realizing that questions like this one require some in depth answers. “So I don’t really count babysitting and helping my aunts out as jobs, so I guess my first official job was waiting tables in a cafe when I was 16.” <br/><br/>She is about to get to the next query when the producer interrupts her. <br/><br/>“Would you mind telling us about your first acting job? That’s usually what people want to know with these types of questions.” <br/><br/>He smiles at her politely, but his face tells her that he won’t take no for an answer. She takes a deep breath and mumbles a quick “no problem.” before plastering on a fake smile. <br/><br/>“I guess I could also tell you about my first acting job. I was in a commercial for shortbread and all I had to do was take a bite, smile and wave the packaging at the camera.” She is actually smiling fondly now, remembering how important and cool her young self had felt. “I was 6 and I remember that they filmed from so many different angles that I had to take close to 50 bites and ended up having a stomach ache.” <br/><br/>She scans the people behind the camera and gets a thumbs up from the producer as a sign of approval. He goes back to write something on a clipboard Hope hadn’t noticed before. Reluctantly she gets to the next question. <br/><br/>“What is Hope Mikaelson’s favorite food?” She immediately knows the answer to that. “Oh I love Beignets! They are amazing and it has been way too long since I last had some! My aunts live in New Orleans and it’s probably my favorite thing whenever I get a chance to visit, because the ones from there taste the best!” <br/><br/>She internally groans at the following search result. <br/><br/>“What is Hope Mikaelson’s favorite character?” To give herself a second to think she tries to correct the question first. “Wait shouldn’t it be <em>who is Hope Mikaelson’s favorite character?</em>” <br/><br/>She chuckles unsurely and then proceeds. “Anyways, I think this is about characters I’ve played, right? I pretty much love all my characters, even the flawed and partially evil ones. I guess Faith is pretty cool. She is such a badass powerful force, but honestly I think Alice from <em>sweet disposition</em> is my favorite. She is such a strong young woman, going through so much pain and growth in a short amount of time. Yeah, she’s my favorite, but you guys haven’t even met her yet, because the movie is currently in post production.” <br/><br/>Hope is pretty sure the dude with his little clipboard will ask her to please pick a character that the audience is familiar with, so she hurries along and just dives into the last question. <br/><br/>“What is Hope Mikaelson doing now? Right now? This interview.” <br/><br/>Another cardboard goes flying, but is quickly replaced by a new one. <em>Seriously how many are there?</em> <br/><br/>“Where is Hope Mikaelson from?” There goes the first. “We already established that.” <br/><br/>“Where does Hope Mikaelson live?” There goes the second. ”That sounds kinda creepy, like you all want to pay me unannounced visits. I won’t give you my full address, but I will say that I live in Los Angeles as of right now.” <br/><br/>“Where does Hope Mikaelson eat?” There goes the third. ”That’s oddly specific and again kind of concerning. I eat everywhere I guess.” <br/><br/>“Where does Hope Mikaelson work out?” Now the last one is done. “At home or in any gym.” <br/><br/>She tosses the cardboard away and takes a second to recover from these rather invasive questions. She shifts a little in her seat and carefully runs her fingers through her hair, earning a disapproving look from the stylist in the far corner of the studio. She gets a few more moments to herself, just sitting in the spotlight in front of a white backdrop, At least 10 people observing her every move. The bright light is radiating so much heat that she feels sweaty and gross. Her striped button up is glued to her back, a rather unpleasant feeling when there is also an air conditioner running that’s doing a poor job at cooling down the room, instead just making the sweaty fabric feel cold and sending a shudder up Hope’s spine. Her attention gets drawn away to a new cardboard. <br/><br/>“How old is Hope Mikaelson?” Simple question, simple answer. “23” <br/><br/>“How to get Hope Mikaelson’s hair?” What are these questions even? “Have some good genes I guess.” <br/><br/>She sighs, her frustration is growing, but so is her determination to not look too arrogant or unhappy. <br/><br/>“How is Hope Mikaelson?” She plasters on a fake smile par excellence. “I’m great!” <br/><br/>“How tall is Hope Mikaelson?” She genuinely smiles this time. “It should rather say <em>how small is Hope Mikaelson</em>. I’m only 5’3.” <br/><br/>“How to date Hope Mikaelson? Ask my boyfriend. I still don’t know how he managed that.” She laughs genuinely, a delicate blush spreading across her cheeks. <br/><br/>Her thoughts are about to drift off and daydream about her current relationship, when she gets handed the next set of questions. She sighs and prepares again. <br/><br/>“Does Hope Mikaelson do her own stunts? I do actually. Of course not all of them, but I like to be included as much as possible. I think it really adds to the character when you can tell that the actor is involved in stunt work and it’s not just cgi or stunt performers. “ <br/><br/>“Does Hope Mikaelson paint? I love to paint. I spend most of my free time painting.” <br/><br/>Painting immediately reminds her of her dad and she has to take a deep breath to center herself. <br/><br/>“Does Hope Mikaelson have tattoos? None that you can see.” She says and tops it off with a smirk and wink. <br/><br/>That question really came at the right moment, drawing her thoughts away from her family. She is relieved to see that there is only one piece of paper left and rips it off. <br/><br/>“Does Hope Mikaelson wear a wig? For some roles and scenes I do. I used to wear lots of wigs way back when I was doing theatre in London.” <br/><br/>The cardboard goes flying and she starts to get up. “That’s all, right?” <br/><br/>Clipboard man starts gesturing wildly and stops her. “There is one more set and then we need you to say some closing thoughts. Like what you learned today.” <br/><br/>She drops her head in frustration. “Sorry guys, it’s just been quite a week and the technical difficulties certainly didn’t make it any better.” <br/><br/>She really wants to make sure people on set don’t get a bad impression of her, she has that much dignity left. <br/><br/>“Alright, let’s do this.” <br/><br/>“Can Hope Mikaelson sing?” She flicks the paper away. “Trust me, you don’t want to find out. It’s bad.” <br/><br/>“Can Hope Mikaelson dance? Of course she can. She took dance classes and had to deliver several dance performances back on the theatre stage.” <br/><br/>“Can Hope Mikaelson box?” She mimics some poor boxing movements with her free hand. “Heck yeah. I take classes and it’s usually a great way to prepare for movie stunt work.” <br/><br/>“Can Hope Mikaelson fight?” Knowing that this is the last one gives Hope some relief. “I think I could stand my ground in a physical fight, but it really depends on my opponent and their skill level.” <br/><br/>Someone takes the cardboard from her and she relaxes visibly. <br/><br/>“Alright, Hope. What did this teach you or what did you learn from this?” The producer asks. <br/><br/>“I learned a lot through this, it looks like you are all very invested in my private life and I don’t understand why, it’s pretty boring compared to what my colleagues are up to most of the time.” She laughs. “I think it’s kind of flattering that you folks are so interested and I’m very thankful for your support. It means a lot to me.” <br/><br/><br/>It takes another hour to wrap up the whole thing. Hope apologizes profusely to everyone involved, realizing she had been pretty unfriendly and annoyed throughout the whole interview. The people in the studio don’t seem to mind her previous behavior, stating that they had dealt with much worse before. <br/>She gets in the car and greets her driver. “Hey, David.” <br/>As David pulls into LA night traffic she gets out her phone and calls her agent. <br/><br/>“Hey auntie Bex. I just wanted to let you know that the interview went well. I wasn’t that excited about it and they could probably tell, but I still got it done. We’ll talk tomorrow. Hope you’re all doing well. Love you.”</p><p>She is used to leaving messages on her aunt’s mailbox, because of the time difference they often have between them. Hope gets comfortable in her seat and starts picturing her bathtub filled to the brim with hot and foamy goodness. She spares a single glance at her phone, seeing multiple instagram and twitter notifications, something she has to get back to later. <br/>Thinking about her bathtub and apartment leaves her wondering whether or not Roman’s going to be there. They’ve been dating for 2 years, yet she still values her own space and they haven’t officially moved in together. He has a key to her place though and often hangs out there waiting for Hope to get home from set. <br/><br/>Dating Roman is safe. It’s easy. At least that’s what she keeps telling herself. He isn’t romantic and therefore doesn’t expect any grand gestures from her. Obviously that also means he won’t ever do anything remotely romantic for Hope in return, which is what she wants, right? They met at an after party for one of her movie premieres. He was incredibly charming and sweet, asking her out on a date right there and then. Before him she hadn’t really had any relationships in LA and he took her by surprise. It was so easy to confide in him and finally open up to a person about all of her struggles in the spotlight. It doesn’t matter that she can’t look him in the eyes when he expects a hushed <em>“I love you”</em> or any pet name to come out of her mouth. She really has to work on that, she is an actress for god’s sake. <br/><br/>Hope frowns. Her thoughts are now drawn away from her tub and spiraling down an all too familiar road, dread washing over her in a wave that leaves her hoping her boyfriend won’t be home tonight. <br/>David comes to a stop in front of her building, observing their surroundings and throwing her a questioning look through the rearview mirror. She can see a total of 3 paparazzis huddled together, staring at the car expectantly. Hope is too exhausted to deal with any more celebrity shebang tonight and just gives David the -<em>get me in without any unnecessary walking, please</em>-look. <br/><br/>He doesn’t seem surprised and drives towards the numeric keypad, effectively leaving the paps behind. He knows the code. He has been driving Hope for years now and is definitely her favorite driver. David is always calm, super smiley and most importantly quiet, the latter due to his hearing impairment. He drops her off right next to the elevator and signs a cheerful “have a great weekend”. Hope smiles, because David has the ability to make everyone smile at any given moment and signs back “good night and drive safe!”. <br/><br/>He waits for her to disappear in the elevator before starting his drive home and just like that Hope is so close to having some alone time. <br/><br/>The first thing she notices when she steps into her flat is the faint music playing from somewhere in the back. All the lights are on and for a second she feels like she’s still in the studio about to answer some questions about herself. The smell of greasy food and scented candles reaches her nose and confuses her. Since when does Roman light any of her candles? A weird feeling settles deep within her stomach and it only gets worse when she spots unfamiliar shoes next to the couch. Women’s shoes. <br/><br/>She just stands there for a good minute, thinking about possible explanations for all this, but deep down she knows exactly what’s happening here. It’s like she’s on autopilot. With calculated steps she approaches the door to <em>her</em> bedroom. <br/><br/>The doorknob feels so familiar in her hand as she twists it. <br/>The little squeak of the door sounds so familiar in her ears as she opens it. <br/>The man in <em>her</em> bed looks so familiar as he clumsily pulls on bedsheets - <em>her bedsheets</em> - and covers himself . <br/>The scent in <em>her</em> bedroom smells so familiar as she takes it all in.</p><p>“HOPE!” Roman’s voice is panicked. “I can explain!” <br/><br/>Of course he can. She is sure of it. But does she care? No. <br/><br/>She spins around, trying to get the image out of her head and walks towards the front door. She can hear him chasing after her, can hear his desperate attempts to explain, can hear his panicked breathing pattern. She doesn’t turn to look at him, just takes the car keys from the hook next to the door and then she’s gone. <br/><br/>The elevator ride to the parking garage is short and silent. She rushes to her car and locks herself in. There are no tears, just disappointment. Disappointment in herself for staying this long. Disappointment in herself for being cheated on. <br/><br/>She takes a deep breath and starts the car. She hasn’t used it in weeks, because David is usually always available and as the passenger she has time to read through scenes and mentally prepare herself for work. She likes having a driver. <br/>Right now she’s happy to be alone and steers the car out of the garage onto the road. The paparazzi are gone and she lets the tears fall. <br/><br/><br/>Hope has one destination in mind.</p><p>…………………</p><p>This is what pops up when you search Hope Mikaelson on Imdb.</p><p>Hope Mikaelson is a rising star on the big screen. Following a childhood and adolescence spent mostly on British theatre stages, she has the talent and experience to make it big in Hollywood. She has various acting credits for young adult book adaptations, action movies and drama movies. Her portrayal of Faith in the fantasy action movies <em>Tribrid Tales I</em> and <em>Tribrid Tales II</em> has earned her lots of recognition and she has multiple roles lined up in the action genre, because she is able to physically adapt to the hard reality of stunt and fight work. Recently she has been dipping her toes into drama movies, going back to her theatre roots. The low budget film <em>sweet</em> <em>disposition</em> is currently in post production, but everyone involved already praises her portrayal of Alice and some even claim its award worthy. She will reprise her role as Faith one last time for <em>Tribrid Tales III</em> next year.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. up on the roof with a school girl crush</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>meet Josie Saltzman, former Disney Channel star. She might have a little crush...</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>hey again. Thanks for the warm welcome so far! </p>
<p>again, English is not my native language so don't hate me. If you have any questions or want to help me out in the future hit me up on twitter.</p>
<p>https://twitter.com/_pattybab_</p>
<p>also ellen who? I only know Kate McKinnon. She's hosting a show in my fic that's pretty similar to ellen.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Josie stands backstage waiting for her cue. She is buzzing with excitement and can’t stop rocking on her heels. She knows how nervous or anxious that makes her look, but as long as she’s hidden from the general public she doesn’t mind. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>She’s wearing a fairly simple summer dress, nothing too extravagant and therefore the exact opposite of what her sister would probably wear to a talk show. <br/>The yellow color accents her tan skin and builds a nice contrast to her dark brown hair. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I’m very excited about today’s guest, I’ve been trying to get her on the show for some time now, but she’s just so busy! Today she finally took pity on us and is joining us here for the first time. Please welcome Josie Saltzman!”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Josie gets a thumbs up from a crew member and walks over a threshold onto the stage, she’s immediately greeted by bright lights, loud applause and hundreds of eyes on her. <br/><br/></p>
<p>It makes her nervous instantly, knowing that her every move is now being observed and people will judge whatever she does or says next. </p>
<p>Her mouth runs dry and taking step after step towards an expectant Kate McKinnon is harder than anticipated, suddenly she regrets wearing high heels. </p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>She reaches the armchair that’s meant for her and places her hand in the host's extended one for a quick handshake. It’s still so funny to her that talk show hosts always pretend to see their guests for the first time once they walk out on stage. Kate had actually knocked on her dressing room for some small talk before the show started and it took a good chunk of anxiety off of Josie’s shoulders.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>She smiles politely and takes her seat, crossing her legs to prevent any dress malfunctions.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Hi Josie, how are you feeling?” Kate McKinnon is in full host mode now, but her kind facial expression eases Josie’s nerves.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I’m feeling great! I’m so happy that I finally get to be here!” Josie looks around the studio for emphasis.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Me too. I’ve been dying to have you on here.” Kate seems genuinely excited. “I am currently obsessed with <em> Ring of Life </em>. I need answers.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Josie chuckles at the mention of the HBO show she’s currently in.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I hear that a lot these days.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Like seriously.” Kate McKinnon turns to one of the cameras directed towards her. “If you haven’t been watching the show, I feel genuinely sorry for you. No. Scratch that. I don’t feel sorry, it’s your loss.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The audience laughs at her dedication and so does Josie.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I guess some people have been living under a rock, so would you mind filling the audience in on the project?” Kate asks.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I can do that.” Josie sits up straight and thinks about the best way to describe the show. “So the show is about a ring — surprise — and this ring gives the person wearing it the ability to heal from all kinds of wounds and I guess immortality. So without giving too much away, I’ll say the show is about a very brave girl, called Leán who gets the ring from her father somewhere in medieval Britain and learns of its powers, uses them to her advantage and lives through centuries of war, heartbreak and adventure.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“That’s a nice way of putting it.” Kate says simply. “And your character is the sidekick in a way, right?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Yes, exactly. So the story is built in a way where we get to see multiple storylines of past and present intertwine and a common factor of all the present or more recent stories is Caitlin who is Léan’s best friend and biggest supporter.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Josie is so fond of her amazing character that she has to be careful to not just spill the entire story arc for seasons 1 and 2.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“So season 2 ended with a cliffhanger and we’re dying to know what’s gonna happen next. I hear you are almost finished with shooting season 3. Are you allowed to give any hints or tiny crumbs about Caitlin’s future?”<br/><br/></p>
<p>Josie smiles nervously. She had signed confidentiality agreements and her producers take spoilers very seriously.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I really like my job, so…” She takes a sip of water from her designated cup while the audience laughs. “I will say though that I’m personally very happy with how things progress and the things Caitlin is up to this season.”<br/><br/></p>
<p>“That sounds promising.” The host leaves it at that. “You have an amazing journey in the television business so far. From <em>Disney Channel</em> to<em> Netflix</em> to <em>HBO</em> and all of that in less than 10 years. You basically grew up on our tv screens right in front of our eyes. What was that like? I can’t imagine it was easy.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Josie has grown used to questions like this one, but she still doesn’t really like to talk about her adolescence spent in the spotlight, she still remembers the days she had sat locked away in a studio somewhere longing for a normal high school experience. She still wishes she’d had more exposure to a normal mundane lifestyle. <br/><br/>“To be quite honest, it was tough and really challenging sometimes. I was lucky enough to have my sister by my side every step of the way. She is really good at easing my nerves and taking some of the pressure away.” Josie clutches the bracelet around her wrist.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Kate takes that as an opportunity to steer the conversation towards Josie’s twin.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“We haven’t seen Lizzie on tv in a while, what has she been up to recently?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Josie doesn’t mind answering questions about Lizzie, because it puts herself out of the spotlight a little. “She is in Europe killing it in the fashion industry.”<br/><br/></p>
<p>“That sounds just like her character from <em> Gemini Twins </em> back on <em>Disney Channel</em>.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Yeah, they really took our interests and passions to heart and we basically just portrayed ourselves.” Josie shifts in her seat a little. “It was an amazing experience and I’ll forever be grateful to the fans who made it even possible.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Josie tends to keep answers about her Disney Channel past short and simple. A lot went down back then and she doesn’t like to pretend it was all good things. She’s thankful for the opportunities she has gotten as a direct result, but she would do a lot differently now. </p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>They exchange a few more stories and memories of their careers to keep the audience entertained and the interview informative. Just when Josie thinks her time is over, Kate McKinnon steers the conversation into a completely different direction.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“So, Josie, you’ve been very open about your sexuality ever since you were 16 and I have to admit I really admire you for standing up for yourself and living your truth at such a young age with all the pressure of working in the industry crushing down on you as well.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>A comfortable warmth spreads through Josie whenever she gets to talk about being a part of the LGBTQIA+ community, people who always have her back online and in person.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Thank you. I love being a part of something bigger and for me hiding this side of me felt so wrong and constricting. I remember being afraid of what people would think at Disney and then obviously what the fans of the show would do about it, but the general response I received was so overwhelmingly supportive and great. I’ve never regretted it.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“So are you seeing somebody right now?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Josie tucks a strand of hair behind her ear nervously and cringes a little.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Nope. I’m still nursing a wounded soul.”<br/><br/></p>
<p>That’s not necessarily the truth, considering she’s pretty sure she has finally gotten over Penelope, but it will satisfy the crowd for now, because their breakup had been quite public and everyone knows who she’s talking about.  </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Well that’s too bad. I wish you all the best for the future.”</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>Josie is glad when she finally makes it off the stage and gets to go home at a decent hour for a good night’s sleep. </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Josie is lounging on her couch, reading through a new script when her best friend barges in through the front door, eyes glued to her phone.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Woah. Did you hear about Hope Mikaelson?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Stefanie Salvatore sure knows how to make an entrance. Her dark curls are a tangled mess, her striking gray eyes seem tired and clouded over and her long legs are on full display, because she’s only wearing pj shorts and a wide graphic tee. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>She looks like she just rolled out of bed and that’s probably the case, because Stefanie likes to visit her best friend first thing in the morning. The open floor plan of Josie’s apartment allows Stefanie to casually stroll from the door to the kitchen area. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Don’t you have your own apartment?” Josie asks without looking up from her work.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Stefanie is rummaging through drawers and cabinets, obviously on a mission.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I do.” She finds what she’s been looking for and starts pushing buttons on the coffee machine. “But I specifically moved into the apartment next to yours, so that I could annoy you day in and day out.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Josie puts down her script and shoots her a death glare. Stefanie blows her a kiss in return and whispers “You love me.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Josie gets up from her spot and joins her friend in the kitchen.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>She watches as Stefanie impatiently eyes the coffee machine and her still empty coffee mug. “Besides, your coffee is to die for.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I know.” Josie opens the fridge and takes out all the ingredients for avocado toast. Their standard breakfast.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>She gets comfortable on a barstool at the kitchen island and starts prepping. Seconds later a cappuccino is placed in front of her and fills her nose with the intoxicating smell of coffee beans.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>While she takes her first sip, Stefanie looks at her mischievously.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“So now that I have your undivided attention, let’s get back to my question from earlier.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Question?” Josie has no idea what her friend is talking about.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh I was just wondering if you’ve heard the news about Hope Mikaelson.” Stefanie smirks at her now.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Josie isn’t sure why her friend seems so gleeful at the mention of a colleague’s name. Josie had never met Hope Mikaelson let alone interacted with her, except for when she meticulously liked every post the movie star had posted to her instagram. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>Hope Mikaelson works in an entirely different environment, she makes movies, models, appears in commercials for Chanel, speaks out for the LGBTQIA+ community, posts her regular work out and fight choreography videos…..</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Oh. Josie knows what this is about. Stefanie has been teasing her for years. The brunette is convinced that Josie has a crush on Hope Mikaelson. Which is ridiculous. She doesn’t.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Why would I be interested in any Hope Mikaelson news?”Josie tries to play it cool. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Stefanie snorts and almost spills her now freshly brewed coffee. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I hate to break it to you, but you’ve got a big fat crush on that woman.” Josie opens her mouth to protest, but her friend isn’t going to let her speak on the matter. “You have watched <em>Tribrid Tales I</em> and <em>II </em> like a thousand times.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“That’s not true.” Josie says firmly. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Stefanie sends her a challenging look. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh okay, then explain to me why you have instagram notifications on for her posts.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Josie can feel the blush spread across her cheeks. She takes a sip of coffee to think of a good explanation while Stefanie just shakes her head and laughs.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“So what about her?” Josie doesn’t want to embarrass herself further and decides to just talk about Hope as a person and not as an alleged crush. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Stefanie lets her, probably too excited about the gossip she undoubtedly has.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Get ready, you really can’t make that shit up.” She types away on her phone to find the article. “So there are photos of her coming home to her apartment late at night.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Stefanie points the phone display towards Josie. She has zoomed in on a crappy paparazzi shot that shows Hope Mikaelson in the backseat of a black SUV. Josie catches the headline of the article and is immediately invested. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Hope Mikaelson cheated on by boyfriend Roman Sienna ?</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“And then a super low quality photo a fan took surfaces minutes later.” She swipes to the next photo so Josie can see. “She’s obviously leaving her own place in a hurry while crying.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The photo is grainy and blurry, but it’s still apparent that Hope is driving with tear streaks on her face, the street lights reflecting in her tears.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh.” Josie doesn’t really know what to say.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“So people were wondering what that was all about and then photos the paps took earlier during the day were published, showing that piece of shit of a boyfriend with another girl on the way to Hope’s apartment.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>For emphasis she swipes to the next photo and Josie is looking at Roman Sienna holding hands with a blonde woman. She doesn’t know him or the girl he’s with personally, but she is familiar with his name, because he has appeared on some minor tv productions.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“So just to get things straight. He took his side piece to his girlfriend’s place while she was working her ass off on set. Then he got caught in the act and she had to leave her own apartment out of disgust and heartbreak. In conclusion men are trash.” Stefanie is furious.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Josie watches as she types away on her phone and lets the information sink in. She’s really hoping that Hope is okay and found a place to stay for the night. She can’t even imagine what the actress is going through right now.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I just tweeted </span>
  <em>
    <span>men are trash</span>
  </em>
  <span> and linked the article. I bet my publicist will kill me, but at least it’s worth it.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Josie reaches for her own phone and opens Hope’s instagram. She has no story or new posts up. As embarrassing as it sounds, Josie can tell that some post had been removed, because the feed looks different than it did the last time she checked it. It’s not like she checks it a lot, just occasionally, so she can tell.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Looks like she deleted some posts.” Josie comments on her observation.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Of course you would notice that. Stalker.”</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
    <br/>
  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Josie puts her phone down and keeps working on their breakfast. “I feel so bad for her.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Duh. Cheating is bad on its own, but now this untalented prick gets news coverage and people will twist it around and call her a slut in the end.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Stefanie places her phone on the counter and gets back to her coffee. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I’ve always wondered what she saw in him. He’s not good at acting and only landed roles, because he’s associated with her. He used her for clout and that’s a fact.”</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
    <br/>
  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Josie’s phone starts ringing and Stefanie answers it before the brunette gets a chance to do so.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Hey bitch!” Josie flinches, because her friend can not just answer her phone like that.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Eaugh. It’s you.” Josie is relieved and happy when she identifies her sister’s voice on the other end.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“In the flesh.” Stefanie holds the phone away from her to present her whole body and Josie realizes it’s a facetime call. “How’s Europe?”</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
    <br/>
  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Jesus, Stefanie, you walk through the hallway of an apartment building looking like that?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“You’ve got a problem with that?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“You do you, girl. I’m just glad I’m thousands of miles away from you and nobody will trace this horrible shirt back to me.”</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
    <br/>
  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Good talk.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Stefanie hands the phone to Josie and motions for her to move over so she can finish their breakfast while Josie gets some quality time in with her sister.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Hey.” Josie is excited to see Lizzie’s face. They haven’t seen each other in real life for two months now.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“There she is. I can’t believe you still haven’t changed the passcode to your door. I wouldn’t want a </span>
  <em>
    <span>Stefanie Salvatore</span>
  </em>
  <span> in my apartment at all times.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Stefanie leans into frame and points a middle finger at Lizzie. “I love you too.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>They catch up while Stefanie and Josie finally eat their breakfast and Lizzie waits for her room service to bring dinner.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“So I gotta ask. Did you hear about Hope Mikaelson?” Lizzie sits on her hotel bed and watches the other two for their reactions. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Josie rolls her eyes and Stefanie cheers up immediately.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“You mean did we hear about a shitty boyfriend cheating on his gorgeous and brilliant girlfriend?” Stefanie grins at Lizzie. “Yes, I think we heard that.”</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
    <br/>
  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Lizzie sends a smirk through the screen and looks in Josie’s general direction.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Great. So what’s the plan? How do we get Josie's crush to notice her?”</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
    <br/>
  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Josie sighs in defeat.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>------------</p>
<p>
  <span>This is what pops up when you search Josie Saltzman on IMDb:</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Josie Saltzman is a former disney channel star, who has now taken on far more complex roles on television. She has worked on Disney, Netflix and HBO productions as well as movie productions like Warner Bros. and 20th Century Fox.</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>Together with her twin sister Lizzie Saltzman Josie starred in the Disney Channel show </span>
  <em>
    <span>Gemini Twins </span>
  </em>
  <span>for 5 years where they portrayed the main characters, two young witches juggling their powers, school and growing up in the modern world.</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>The show was eventually cancelled once the actresses reached adulthood and wished to pursue other acting opportunities. They reprised their roles one last time for the Disney Channel original movie </span>
  <em>
    <span>Curse of the Gemini </span>
  </em>
  <span>to finish up the characters’ storylines. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>After playing the lead in Warner Bros. </span>
  <em>
    <span>quiet things</span>
  </em>
  <span> Josie joined the main cast of Netflix’s limited series </span>
  <em>
    <span>mirrorball</span>
  </em>
  <span>.</span>
  <span></span>
    <br/>
  
  <span>HBO then announced her casting as Caitlin in the highly anticipated fantasy/sci-fi show</span>
  <em>
    <span> ring of life</span>
  </em>
  <span>. </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>Her last movie appearance was in </span>
  <em>
    <span>crush on you </span>
  </em>
  <span>as the lead singer of a high school band. </span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>hope you guys liked it. Don't worry, you'll get more intel on Stefanie as the story progresses.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. so casually cruel in the name of being honest</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Hope deals with the aftermath of being cheated on and realizes a thing or two.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I struggled with this one. I high key hate this chapter. I think in this one you can clearly tell that English is not my first language.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Loud music is playing through the surround sound system on the porch. Punches and kicks landing on a punchbag add to all the noise and make it hard to hear the groans and huffs of exhaustion coming from the sole occupant of the building behind her.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Hope is letting out all of her frustration and aggression. She has been working out all day, putting her body through hell and ignoring the warning signs that keep reminding her to take a break and relax. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>It’s not so different from how she usually spends her weekends, specifically her Sunday afternoons. She likes to stay in shape even when she’s not filming and weekends just happen to be a great time for her to squeeze in longer workouts. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>This Sunday is unique though. It’s only been like 40 hours since she caught her boyfriend cheating and ran off to her little bungalow outside of LA.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The small 2 bedroom home has been in her possession for a few years now, it’s her escape for whenever city life gets too busy or apartment living gets annoying. It’s situated in a gated community, which makes it so much more secure than living out in the open, but still allows a great deal of privacy. </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>She doesn’t constantly have to worry about security and her protection and the neighbors are all pretty nice and mind their own business. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>She likes being here in her little bubble, far away from all the hollywood buzz. She almost feels normal and at peace whenever she’s here. Maybe that’s why she has never actually brought people with her. Even Roman doesn’t know the exact location of this house and it makes it rather easy to avoid him. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Hope had blocked his number and social media accounts first thing upon arriving at the house. She would seek an explanation and apology from him at some point, but not yet.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Her phone is constantly buzzing and lighting up with new notifications. The news broke early on Saturday, waking her up after a rather short night. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She has been dodging all the articles about the situation and only pays attention to texts from family members. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Her aunts Freya and Keelin facetimed her last night  and pretty much distracted her from all the heartbreak with her little cousin Nick showing off some art projects he is working on in preschool. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Her aunt Rebekah just sent a short text <em> I love you. Hang in there. I’m handling it. I’ll be there on Sunday.</em></span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>So Hope really isn’t that surprised when she suddenly hears a soft voice coming from inside the house. She stops her movements immediately and waits for her aunt to come into view.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Hope?” Rebekah appears seconds later.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>She doesn’t look like someone who just traveled all the way from London on short notice. Her blonde hair is flowing down her shoulders, framing her delicate facial features. She is wearing dark dress pants and a white blouse topped off with a thin coat. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Rebekah spots Hope and immediately drops her chic handbag on the outdoor dining table. Her blue eyes are alert and hold no trace of jet lag or fatigue even after multiple hours of travel as they meet Hope’s equally blue ones. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>There is a twinkle in her eyes that reminds Hope so much of her father’s loving gaze. While seeing her family brings her a tremendous amount of comfort and warmth Hope can never swallow the bitter taste of sadness and dread that comes with it. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Having a big family is amazing. She knows she can always rely on every single one of the Mikaelsons and the extended family that might not share the same name, but the same understanding for family. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span><br/>Unfortunately her family is not big enough. Not anymore. Hope is missing some important people in her life and family reunions are a reminder of that. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>When she looks at her father’s siblings she sees so much more than just them. His bone structure, the color of his eyes, his gestures and facial expressions shine through.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Just like when they all sit together and reminisce about the past it’s rather obvious that they’re missing the best storyteller and most beautiful soul who had somehow weaseled her way into the Mikaelson clan.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>She lost her parents years ago, but it still feels fresh every single day when she wakes up and prepares to live another day without them. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>So many thoughts run through her head upon Rebekah’s arrival. She loves her so much and is grateful for her company, but at this moment all Hope really wants is something she can’t have. A hug from her mom. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Hope can’t muster any words. The reality of the situation sinking in again. Rebekah only needs a split second to read Hope who is standing frozen in place and tackles her into a bone crushing hug. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The tears start coming and don’t stop.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“It’s okay. I’m here now.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>A while later they find themselves on the couch, steaming cups of tea within arm’s reach on the coffee table.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Hope has already filled her aunt in on all the details and her tears have dried in the process. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m so sorry this happened to you.” Rebekah has a reassuring hand resting on Hope’s knee and squeezes. “Is there anything I can do? Primarily as your aunt? The official business talk can wait for now.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Hope knows her aunt will eventually switch into full on business mode and take reigns over all the official and legal steps they will have to take from now on. Rebekah takes the responsibilities that come with being Hope’s agent and manager very seriously. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I don’t know.” Hope sighs exasperated. “I’m just glad you’re here.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Me too.” Rebekah scoots closer and puts an arm around Hope in a half embrace.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>They sit in silence for a couple of minutes before Hope finally decides to voice some of her thoughts.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I don’t understand — .” She tries to find the right words. “I don’t understand me.”</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
    <br/>
  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Rebekah keeps her niece close and doesn’t say anything. She knows how hard it is for Hope to talk about her feelings. She usually keeps everything bottled up, afraid that she’ll inconvenience others with her baggage. So Rebekah waits for her to find the right words.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I think I never actually loved him.” Hope whispers. “So why did I stay with him then? Why did I pursue a relationship, knowing I wouldn’t want to spend the rest of my life with the person I was with? Why did I waste so much time and energy? Why did I wait 2 years before finally walking out?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Hope shrugs off her aunt's arm and starts pacing around the small living room. She comes to a stop and looks at Rebekah expectantly. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“What is wrong with me?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Nothing is wrong with you.” Rebekah sits up straight. “You are a young adult living thousands of miles away from your family. It’s totally normal for you to seek comfort in another person. In this case Roman.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Hope crosses her arms over her chest and starts pacing again.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“But that’s the thing. The relationship didn’t bring me any comfort. I was constantly annoyed at him and hated all of his stupid jokes.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Hope has no trouble already referring to the relationship in past tense. It just proves her point that something about her must be off.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Okay, so maybe it wasn’t about finding comfort.” Rebekah tries again. “I can see how the pressure of the media and the way relationships between celebrities are glorified might have pushed you towards him.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Hope snorts and raises one of her eyebrows. The last thing she had in mind when she started seeing Roman was becoming the new </span>
  <em>
    <span>Brangelina</span>
  </em>
  <span>. Except for some instagram posts and mini comments in interviews she doesn’t really address her dating life much.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Roman on the other hand overshared a lot of details which is one of the reasons why Hope had been constantly annoyed.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I really did not date him for good press and clout. It really was the other way around.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Rebekah sighs, but has to admit that her niece has a point.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Well, you are a young woman with … certain… needs….” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“The sex was bad.” Hope deadpans.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Rebekah gives up. She crosses her legs, places her hands in her lap and absently starts playing with her wedding ring. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Let’s try a different approach. Not every relationship is a perfect love story, Hope. It takes dedication and work to fully understand another person and be with them.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Hope is looking out of the giant living room window and watches as a light breeze moves the water in her pool. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m just not made for relationships.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Bloody hell.” Rebekah stands up. “I was trying to be easy on you with this, but I think I have to rip the bandaid off.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Hope spins around surprised at her aunt’s sudden outburst.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I think we both know damn well why you dated that idiot. He is boring and plain. A really superficial person who wasn’t interested in you as a person. He never expected you to open up to him, which made it easy for you, because you’re emotionally unavailable. You don’t like to talk about your feelings, you just bottle them up and pretend that things don’t affect you.”<br/><br/></span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You work 24/7, you go from project to project and barely take time for yourself in between. You’re a hard worker and there is nothing wrong with that, but what you don’t realize is that you use it as an excuse to shut yourself out. You isolate yourself from others. Hope, you barely have friends. I honestly think that you have none. <br/></span>
  <span>You stayed with Roman, just so you could lie to yourself and tell yourself that you are doing well when in reality you are miserable.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Hope is speechless. Not because her aunt offended her, rather because deep down she knows Rebekah is right and just voiced the exact thoughts Hope had been too afraid to say out loud.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>A sad smile tugs on her lips and Hope stares holes into the hardwood floor.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“You’re right. I’m just broken.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Rebekah approaches her and takes one hand to lift up Hope’s chin, so that the younger woman is forced to lock gazes with her.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“You’re not broken.” She wipes away a stray tear that escaped Hope’s right eye. “I know how hard it is for you to form deep and meaningful connections. You don’t open up easily and it takes a lot of time until you finally fully trust someone. You have your reasons for it. You’ve lost enough and don’t want to endure any more pain.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“But, Hope, you still have me. You still have so many people who care about you. Freya, Keelin, Marcel, Kol, Davina and so many more. We will never abandon you. We might not be here in LA, but we’re only one phone call away and have spare beds in every single house. We love you and we want you to be happy. We are a family and what do we say about family?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Hope takes a deep breath to ground herself and looks deep into Rebekah’s eyes. For a second they almost look like her father’s. She pictures his and her mother’s voice as she speaks.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Family is always and forever.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Hours later Rebekah and her discuss the huge media fuss Hope is unwillingly a part of.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I think it’s time we hire somebody new.”</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
    <br/>
  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Rebekah is referring to a sensitive topic. The blonde has been acting as Hope’s agent since the girl first started acting. She makes calls, negotiates contracts, organizes and basically plans Hope’s entire life. However she does all of that from her home in London. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Years ago they tried to pass some of Rebekah’s responsibilities to an American agency, but it ended up being a total disaster and the Mikaelsons decided to keep control over Hope’s life to themselves. She nearly suffered a burnout under the demanding agent and only got roles that clearly served one purpose and not more:<em> look pretty for the male audience</em>. <br/></span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I have someone in mind.” Rebekah says and looks at her watch. “She should be here in a couple of minutes.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Hope’s not surprised that her aunt already made some decisions without asking for her opinion, but she is too mentally exhausted to complain.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The phone rings, letting them know a Miss Tig is trying to get into the community. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>MInutes later Hope meets her for the first time and is pleasantly surprised when she hears a British accent.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Nice to meet you, Miss Mikaelson.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Welcome.” Hope shakes her hand and likes how firm her guest squeezes back. “Can I offer you something to drink, Miss Tig?</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Miss Tig smiles surprised and accepts the offer opting for some earl grey. They sit at the dining table, Rebekah and Hope on one side, Miss Tig on the opposite one. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I know you weren’t expecting me, especially this late on a sunday. So allow me to introduce myself.” Miss Tig takes out a business card and hands it to Hope. “I have my own talent agency and represent actors and actresses in the greater LA area. My biggest clientele is in the television industry, but I have experience with movie and theatre performers as well.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“My work doesn’t end with getting you auditions and interviews, I come with a whole team of qualified employees, that includes a publicist and social media manager and everything else you need. I would love to work with you. You are a talented actress and I think together we can move past everything that’s going on and get you the roles you deserve.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>She talks for five more minutes, giving the Mikaelsons a perfect sales pitch on why they should work together. Hope is impressed and convinced. She was already content when the woman opened her mouth for the first time and revealed her accent. A little taste of home. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>She talks to Rebekah in private before giving Miss Tig her consent and seals the deal with another firm handshake. They decide to sign the paperwork in the following week.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“There are different ways to approach the current dilemma. We can either ignore or address the situation.” The agent is nursing her second cup of tea. “We will definitely discuss this with a publicist first, but I personally think you should make a statement.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Hope swirls around the last few drops of liquid left in her mug. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“The photos are pretty self explanatory. I think we can work around them without accusing your ex boyfriend of cheating or slandering his name in public. The last thing we want is a lawsuit. So I think we should go with a short and simple note in which you explain that your relationship status has changed.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Hope chuckles at that. “I think I can come up with something.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>A phone suddenly startles all of them and Miss Tig apologizes before checking the caller id.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I have to take this real quick.” She gets up and takes a few steps to the side for some privacy. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Hope doesn’t mean to eavesdrop, but can’t help herself, because there is nothing else demanding her attention right now, except for her aunt who is currently typing up a storm on her phone. She saw that her husband put the twins to bed way too late on instagram and is furious. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“How did it go?” Hope’s new agent looks excited and waits for an answer through her phone. “That’s great, Josie! I’m going to call them first thing tomorrow!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Hope doesn’t pay any more attention, because she keeps repeating the name she just heard over and over again. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Josie</span>
  </em>
  <span>. That sounds like a very pretty name.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>https://twitter.com/_pattybab_</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. you need to calm down</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>sorry for the wait. There was a high demand for bly manor crack videos and I had to deliver. </p><p>talk to me on twitter: https://twitter.com/_pattybab_</p><p>again English still isn't my first language.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>“Do you have work today?” Josie is wiping her kitchen counter while Stefanie does the dishes.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Night shoot. I think.” Stefanie squirts dish soap into the pan that’s sitting in the sink. “Why?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Josie is done with her task and gets rid of the wipe she used. She unplugs her phone charger and checks her screen.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I have a chemistry read and don’t feel like driving there in peak LA traffic on my own.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Stefanie seems to be done with the pan, she turns the faucet off and looks at Josie with a teasing grin.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Let me guess. They only have parallel parking and you don’t want to embarrass yourself. So you need a driver to drop you off and pick you up.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Josie gorans at being so predictable and getting caught. “Maybe…”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’m a very busy woman, Miss Saltzman.” Stefanie starts drying off the pan with a dish towel. “But I guess I can make an exception for you.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Thank you!” Josie can feel some anxiety leave her body instantly.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She’s always on edge when auditioning for a role. Something about multiple people watching her every move and judging her acting abilities makes her jittery. She is just constantly afraid that she won’t get the part and lose a great opportunity. It has happened before. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She hugs her friend from behind and murmurs “You’re the best.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I know.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <span>After they finish cleaning up the kitchen they find themselves in Josie’s bedroom, trying to pick an outfit.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“So what role are we talking about?” Stefanie is scrolling through her twitter, but still keeps the conversation going. “Did you already get it or is the chemistry read the final hurdle?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Josie pulls a white blouse with a cute collar out of her closet and places it on her bed.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It’s the coming of age road trip adventure I told you about.” She tries to find her favorite dress pants. “As far as I know they’re still deciding and there are less than 10 people left. The read today is my last chance to get it.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Chill you’ll be fine.” Stefanie flops down on her best friend’s bed. “In other news, your crush is still radio silent.”</span>
  <span><br/>
<br/>
</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Josie immediately rolls her eyes. “Will you ever leave me alone with that?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Never.” Stefanie smirks at her phone. “You have liked so many tweets in her favor, the fans are starting to notice.”</span>
  <span><br/>
<br/>
</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What?” Josie spins around and stares at her friend with a shocked expression. “For real?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yup. The normal ones call it ‘</span>
  <em>
    <span>women supporting women’</span>
  </em>
  <span>’ but the hardcore stans are currently coming up with a shipping name for y’all.”</span>
  <span><br/>
<br/>
</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Josie can feel the blush spread across her cheeks and her heartbeat speed up. The last thing she needs right before an audition is a reason to be even more flustered. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Shit.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Stefanie laughs and gets up from her position on the bed. “We should get going soon. I’ll be back in 15.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Josie is now alone in her apartment eyeing her outfit. She really picked a very sophisticated approach that doesn’t fit the role at all. Without much further ado she ditches the clothes and settles for skinny jeans and a cute sweatshirt.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She has a couple of minutes left after applying some light makeup and decides to scan her socials and tmz alerts. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It looks like Hope Mikaelson has disappeared from the face of the earth. It’s been seven weeks since she posted for the last time. A screenshot from her notes app that made her new relationship status very clear. Since then she had only been sighted and photographed when getting to and leaving her current production set. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Josie doesn’t even know why she cares this much. She catches herself constantly stalking the movie star’s instagram account and rewatching the story highlights a lot more than she wants to admit. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Hope is usually very active and her social media break is so uncharacteristic that the entirety of Hollywood’s media is chasing wild stories about her secretly leaving the country or joining a cult. There really is no in between.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She finally decides to let the topic go for now and reads through her lines one last time before joining Stefanie for the car ride.</span>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The elevator doors open and reveal a large foyer like area with multiple seating options. There are two hallways leading away from the common room towards what Josie assumes are the production offices. She is supposed to wait here for her turn. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>A girl about her age emerges from the right hallway with a huge grin on her face. Her audition must have gone well. Josie swallows thickly and takes a seat. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Minutes and people pass as Josie patiently waits for her time to shine. 10 minutes after the scheduled start of the chemistry read she’s still sitting and lingering, her anxiety spiking.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Some relief flows through her when she is approached by a woman who introduces herself as the production assistant. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Your scene partner will be here shortly. She is coming directly from set and has to get through traffic.” The woman explains.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“No problem.” Josie swallows thickly.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Great. She’ll probably die right then and there. She texts Stefanie immediately and goes through her lines over and over again. </span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>She’s about to grab some water from a complementary table to her right when the elevator doors finally drift open and reveal a young woman hiding behind huge sunglasses and a baseball hat. The most cliche disguise a celebrity can come up with. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Josie takes advantage of the few seconds she has, as the other woman closes the distance between the two of them, to examine her scene partner. At least she hopes the woman in front of her is her scene partner. Josie can’t take any more delays. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The woman is shorter than her, but tries to make up for it with heeled boots. Her hair is hidden under the hat and Josie barely catches a few stray hairs glowing reddish in the harsh office lighting. She is wearing an outfit similar to Josie's.<br/>
</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Her eyes stay on the stranger’s face as she absorbs the few facial features she is able to make out. A cute nose, plumb (very inviting) lips and amazing cheekbones. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Josie has probably been staring for a second too long, because the stranger clears her throat.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“My apologies for being late! You must be my scene partner, right?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Josie’s heart stops beating right then and there. She knows that voice. It seems oddly familiar. She feels like she should be able to associate it with the face of a friend or acquaintance. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The wheels in her head spin and spin, trying to figure out who this person in front of her is. It dawns on her when the woman takes off her hat and auburn colored hair falls to frame her face.  </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Josie nearly faints. There is no way Hope Mikaelson would be standing in front of her in the middle of a production office hallway on a wednesday afternoon. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>No way.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Yes, way. Because she takes her shades off too and blue orbs bore into Josie’s brown ones expectantly  </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Holy shit. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The first thing she notices is how much prettier the movie star is in person. None of her movies or interviews do her justice. Her skin is glowing, her eyes shine and twinkle, her hair shimmers and … </span>
  <span>“What’s your name, love?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Josie’s eyes go wide. Like</span>
  <em>
    <span> deer in the headlights</span>
  </em>
  <span>- wide. She has heard the actress speak so often on screen, but hearing her real accent in its raw form coming from directly in front of her makes her gulp involuntarily.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She feels incredibly flustered and can feel a deep blush setting on her entire face. Suddenly she regrets wearing a sweatshirt, because she can practically feel her entire body getting warmer and hotter. Hope is very hot too. That’s all she thinks about when she decides to open her mouth. A bad idea. </span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m … hot” Josie’s eyes go wide. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>No she didn't just say that. RIght? She didn’t. Her face freezes in shock. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Hope looks at her with a confused, but amused smile on her lips. Her eyes trail down Josie’s body, as if she’s checking her out. Josie feels embarrassed and her cheeks are blushing profusely. She’s suddenly very self conscious and crosses her arms over her chest.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Hope follows the movement before snapping her eyes back up to meet Josie’s. Her confused look is now replaced by a cute smile. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I agree.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Josie’s brain is about to short circuit. Did Hope Mikaelson just call her hot?</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>She tries to open her mouth, but fails desperately. Did the actress just check her out?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>So many questions run through Josie’s mind as she just wishes the ground would swallow her whole. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Hope offers her hand for a handshake and patiently waits for Josie to react. It takes the brunette a hot second to detangle her ams and then she hesitantly reaches out. What if her own hand is sweaty and gross? What if Hope can feel her nerves and how fast her heart is beating when they touch?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Their hands meet and Josie immediately feels grounded. Hope’s hand is not overly soft, but also not too rough, it’s incredibly warm and gentle, but still grasps firmly around Josie’s and gives a tight squeeze. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It’s like the world around them stops and all Josie can focus on in this instant is their joined hands. Hope keeps their hands interlocked longer than necessary and leans in closer to Josie.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Nice to meet you, hot. I’m Hope.” She lets go of the brunette’s hand and starts moving past her towards one of the hallways. “Oh, I reckon you should take off that jumper of yours. Might help with the heat.”</span>
  <span><br/>
<br/>
</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She winks after the last statement and walks up to the female executive producer who is apparently here to take them to their scene. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Josie met the producer before when she was auditioning for the role the first and second time. Now she wonders how long the woman had been in the hallway witnessing her awkward encounter with Hope. <br/>
</span>
  <span>Judging by the thoughtful looks the producer is sending the both of them she has seen enough. She keeps glancing back and forth like she’s watching a tennis match. A thoughtful expression and a subtle smirk on her lips. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hope and Josie? Follow me!” She says after a couple seconds of awkward silence pass.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Hope and Josie fall into step behind her and find themselves walking down a long hallway lined with doors on the right and left.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Josie is hyper aware of the person right next to her and gets lost in her head again. She’s about to perform a scene with none other than Hope Mikaelson, a-list hollywood actress. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She doesn’t know what she’s more anxious about. The chemistry read and audition process or being in the same room as Hope Mikaelson for longer than just a few seconds. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>What are her lines again? </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>To say she’s overwhelmed is an understatement. Her head starts pounding, so does her heart. She barely registers that they enter a room and are met with a line of chairs facing an empty area with lots of space to work with. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Her breathing pattern is all over the place and she can feel sweat settle against her skin everywhere, including her palms. She forms a fist with her right hand, desperately trying to ground herself and get out of the weird state she’s in. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The people in the room seem to have a conversation and it looks like they're not completely ready to face Josie and Hope just yet. The shorter girl takes advantage of that. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Josie is pulled out of her panicky state by a hand that reaches out for her own and squeezes so tightly that it actually hurts Josie a little.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hey, love. You’re okay. It’s just a chemistry read, we’ll get through this. I promise.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Hope’s voice is calm and sincere. When Josie meets her gaze all she sees are blue eyes wide in what looks like understanding. Hope furrows her brows and looks genuinely concerned when Josie doesn’t react right away.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She lets go of her hand and finds Josie’s shoulder instead. Just for a few seconds she rubs soothing circles on the soft material of the brunette’s sweater.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Are you alright?” Hope asks softly. “Can I get you anything?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The motions on her shoulder start to calm Josie down and give her a thing to focus on other than her many anxious thoughts. She takes a few deep breaths and finally musters up enough strength to speak.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I am now.” She searches for Hope’s eyes and tries to convey how grateful she is for the assistance. “Thank you.”</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Anytime.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Thankfully their interaction went unnoticed by the group of people in the room. Except for the producer from before. She is jotting down notes or something on her phone aggressively. Josie decides that that woman is weird. </span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>When she leaves the building through the back entrance she is still shocked and pretty sure that she’ll wake up from this nightmare any second now. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Turns out the nightmare isn’t over just yet.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hey.” Hope is catching up to her, no sunglasses or hat in sight. “Damn woman! You’re fast.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Josie stops dead in her tracks and waits for her scene partner to reach her. She can see Stefanie’s car parked and still running, probably waiting for her return. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The street looks rather empty and not as busy as Josie expected it to be. A brief glance up and down the sidewalk confirms that there are also no pedestrians around. It’s just Hope and her.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I just wanted to say that you were amazing and I truly hope you get the part:” Hope says.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Josie is startled by the sincerity and the fact that a movie star just complimented her.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Uhm.. thanks?!” It’s more a question than a statement.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You’re a great scene partner.” Hope’s eyes never leave the taller girl’s face as she says that.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Josie thinks there is something wrong with her ears. She absently touches her right one for confirmation. She realizes how weird that gesture probably looks and shakes her head to clear it from its strange thoughts. She finally comes up with a response.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You too. I hope you get your part.” It doesn’t seem like enough so she adds on. “I would love to work with you.”</span>
  <span><br/>
<br/>
</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hope’s face twists into a beautiful smile, one that reaches her eyes and makes her cheeks all puffy. Josie can make out the subtlest of blushes. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Something tells me we’re gonna see a lot more of each other, Josie:”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Hope has a satisfied expression on her face, like she knows something Josie doesn't. It drives the brunette insane. The movie star spins around and joggs to a car further down the street not giving Josie any chance to speak. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>What was that about? And wait, when did she introduce herself with her actual name?<br/>
</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Josie is slightly disappointed, because she really wanted to express her gratitude once again, after the other woman had so obviously saved her audition. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>After a few seconds of staring, Josie approaches Stefanie’s Jeep. She opens the passenger door and is met with a wide eyed Stefanie looking blankly at her. The girl has her hands raised midair as if she’s about to make wild gestures. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“DUDE???” Stefanie doesn’t move. Her hands frozen with the rest of her body and her car. “Was that Hope Mikaelson?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yes it was.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Stefanie gasps and tries to form a coherent sentence. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Explain.” She says clearly giving up on that.</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>They are waiting in the in-n-out drive through when Josie’s phone starts blowing up with notifications out of nowhere. Once she opens twitter the exact reason for it is the first thing she sees.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Hope Mikaelson decided to break her twitter silence. For the first time in 7 weeks there is new activity on her account. It’s just one sentence and it instantly turns Josie’s face the color of a ripe tomato as she finishes reading it.</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>@actualhopemikaelson</span>
</p><p>
  <span>lol. josie saltzman just called me hot.</span>
</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. dive bar on the east side where you at?</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Hope makes her first friend?!</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>we're back.<br/>Thanks so much for all the comments! Y'all are awesome.</p>
<p>I didn't read over this before posting, so I really hope there's nothing wrong with it.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>“Hope. You are not getting out of that car.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Freya is using her bossy mom voice that’s usually only reserved for her son, but works wonders on her niece, too.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Hope groans frustrated and slumps back in her seat. She dramatically pouts at the screen in her hand and sends her aunt some death glares on top.<br/>
</span>
  <span>She is in a bad mood today and that tends to increase the amount of snark and sass she incorporates in any verbal exchange. Freya knows this and doesn’t seem too fazed by what comes next.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“It’s not like you can stop me, but okay.”</span>
  <span><br/>
<br/>
</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Hope.” It’s a clear warning. “You are already in the car, all dressed up and ready to go, so don’t let all the effort go to waste.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>She can see how that’s a good point. She still doesn’t feel like socializing though.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“It’s not like I put in that much effort.”</span>
  <span><br/>
<br/>
</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She eyes her high waisted black dress pants that are secured to her body by black suspenders and the white crop top that exposes some of her midriff. It’s really not that special.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Freya sends her an approving look through the facetime call.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I like it. Shows off you abs and screams gay.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Hope snorts. Freya can be so much fun when she isn’t on Nick duty.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Mission accomplished then.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>She looks out of the car window and estimates that she has a few more minutes left before David will drop her off.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m really proud of you.” Freya’s tone is calm and genuine. “I think this event tonight is exactly what you need and Miss Tig did the right thing when she talked you into going, I like her already.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Emma. She hates it when I call her Miss Tig.”</span>
  <span><br/>
<br/>
</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Well, I like Emma already.” Freya rolls her eyes. “I think meeting some new producers, directors and the other actors the agency represents is such a great opportunity for you to make friends. You should really go for it.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I don’t need friends, they disappoint me.” Hope is very proud of her vine reference.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Freya isn’t. She bursts into a monologue of comforting and cheerful words trying to hype up her niece.</span>
  <span><br/>
<br/>
</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>It’s just that Hope doesn’t share her aunt’s excitement for the mixer tonight. When Emma pitched the idea to her she tried everything to get out of it, but unfortunately her agent had a better overview over her calendar than Hope herself. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>It’s an event hosted by her new agency. All of her actor colleagues that have arrangements with the agency will be there as well as casting directors, producers and writers. Basically just one giant social gathering to form potential connections and collaborations. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>It’ll be Hope’s first semi public appearance since the scandal. She suddenly regrets wearing rather casual clothes. Even though the event is a private function paparazzi will most definitely lurk around the entrances. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Hope is about to say something rather self-deprecating again when David knocks on the dashboard. It’s their universal sign for </span>
  <em>
    <span>we’re here</span>
  </em>
  <span>.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Alright, Freya. I gotta go. Love you, give Nick and Keelin a big old hug.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I will. You go and have fun.”</span>
</p>
<p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The first hour is exhausting. It’s pretty obvious Hope is the agency’s biggest client there and everybody wants to talk to her. She’s had so many short lived talks and chats with people that she's pretty sure there’s steam coming out of her ears and nose at this point.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The only thing keeping her there is a thought that came to her on her way in. There is a big chance she might see her again. Her. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Meaning Josie Saltzman. Her partner for a chemistry read just a few days ago.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Hope couldn’t quite get the girl out of her head. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Apart from the fact that she is absolutely gorgeous and cute, her near panic attack had left Hope rather concerned and intrigued at the same time.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Once they got into character and uttered their first lines it was like a switch had gone off and Josie seemed fine. Like nothing had happened before. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Hope has many questions. </span>
  <span><br/>
<br/>
</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She almost googled the girl immediately after meeting her, but held herself back, because it seemed a little stalker-ish.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>So here she is at an event constantly being pulled into random conversations, but all she really does is smile and look for brown hair in the crowd.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>After another hour she finally makes it to the open bar and crashes onto a barstool. She takes out her phone and sends Rebekah an angry voice message that’s probably inaudible because of all the background noise going on around her.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Auntie Bex! This event is sooooo gruelling. I swear if another white middle aged wanker puts his arm around my waist again I’ll cause another scandal.” Next to her Hope hears someone do a spit take into their drink. “And yes, you can add that to the money I owe the kids’ for their swear jar.”</span>
  <span><br/>
<br/>
</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She slides her phone back into her pocket and faces the woman on her left.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Eavesdrop much?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Hope’s breath gets caught in her throat, because right next to her sits Josie Saltzman nursing a weird looking cocktail. She really wasn’t expecting that.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Sorry, I didn’t mean to.” Josie stumbles over her words and her face turns a subtle shade of pink.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh no, don’t worry. I didn’t realize it was you.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Seeing the other woman right next to her brings Hope a weird feeling of excitement deep within her stomach. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>She tries her best to discreetly take in all of Josie, her cute floral dress, slightly curled hair and beautiful, but natural make up. Yup. Very pretty.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Josie seems to do the same and Hope can see how her gaze lingers on the exposed part of her midriff. She can’t help it and flexes a little. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Josie tears her eyes away and her blush gets darker. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Hope is about to call her out for her staring when the bartender approaches and shoots Hope a flirty smile. “What can I get you?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Water.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He stiffens up and looks at her like she just grew a third eye.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Water?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Yes, please.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Are you sure? Why don’t you give one of my specialties a try.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He points at Josie’s drink. Hope sends him her best </span>
  <em>
    <span>do I look like I give a fuck about your specialties</span>
  </em>
  <span> glare in return. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“So no alcohol? There must be a reason for that...”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He leans over the counter in what looks like a poor attempt at making a move on Hope.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Death.” She says with a stern voice and sarcastic smile.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He freezes, so does Josie right next to her.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“One water coming right up.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Thanks.”She can feel Josie’s curious gaze on her and turns her full attention back to her. “Where were we?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Josie observes for another moment, her eyes not leaving Hope’s.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I was about to ask you how you ended up here.” She says.</span>
</p>
<p><br/>
<br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Hope chuckles softly. She slides the water that’s being placed in front of her closer to her body. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Remember how I told you we would see a lot more of each other?” She takes a sip for a dramatic pause. “Well, I guess we have the same agent.”</span>
</p>
<p><br/>
<br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Josie’s face falls. “What?”</span>
  <span><br/>
<br/>
</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She seems genuinely shocked and … upset?</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Hope’s smile turns into a frown. The other woman apparently has something against potentially working with her or having her in the same agency. She does what she always does in situations like this one.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Okay, I didn’t mean to make you uncomfortable with that information.” Hope downs her water in one go. “You know what, have a nice night.” </span>
</p>
<p><br/>
<br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh no. I was just surprised!” Josie looks incredibly pale. “Please stay!”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Hope takes one more look at her and decides to stay. They sit in silence for a couple of minutes.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>She is a little uncertain on how they will continue talking from here.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Josie seems to be struggling to find the right words as well. Some color returns to her face. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I never said you were hot, I said that I was hot.” Josie looks a little flustered now, her cheeks blushing a little and Hope finds it incredibly charming. “And by that I meant temperature wise not … looks wise.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Okay. So that’s the direction they’re headed in. It has nothing to do with their previous conversation, but it must have been on the girl’s mind. Hope knows exactly what she’s talking about. She can still feel her excitement when posting the tweet. Also the regret right after. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Hope raises one of her eyebrows, it's something her mom used to do all the time and she has been copying it ever since she figured out how to do it in front of a mirror years ago. A million different comebacks are immediately on her tongue ready to do more damage and get the girl next to her even more worked up.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“So you don’t think I’m hot then?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Josie’s eyes widen in shock and a gasp escapes her lips. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Her entire face turns a darker shade of red now. Hope thinks it's adorable.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“That’s … that’s not what I meant…” She stumbles over her words, her hand clenching the glass she’s still holding. “You’re obviously… objectively… very … attractive…”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Hope is so amused she can’t help but chuckle at her scene partner’s obvious state of discomfort and nervousness.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Just objectively?” She asks.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Josie groans frustrated. “You’re impossible.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>She lets go of her glass and gets ready to stand up, but Hope really doesn't want her to so she places her hand on the other actress' one.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Wait. Don’t go.” Hope searches for Josie's gaze and tries to convey how much she wants to keep up their conversation. “Look I’m sorry for putting you into this position and for twisting the narrative. Our scene was just genuinely the best thing that happened to me in months and I just felt the need to post about it.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Josie is eyeing their hands and how Hope's is still resting on hers. Hope realizes how uncomfortable it probably makes the other woman and quickly retrieves her hand. She instantly misses the physical contact and how soft Josie's skin felt under hers.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>She takes a second to recover and bites her lip, another habit she picked up from her mother.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>When she tries to lock eyes with Josie again she's just in time to catch the girl looking at her lips likely following the movement. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Hope smirks promptly and is already about to utter a suggestive comment, but hesitates. She really doesn't want to piss Josie off even more. She opts for a nicer approach.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"I can delete the tweet if you want."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>She starts going through her pockets in search of her phone. She could do it right here and wants to prove it.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"It's okay." Josie is back to playing with her beverage. "Gained a bunch of followers."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>She smiles and Hope thinks it’s the prettiest smile she has ever seen.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Uh so you’re using me for clout?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Well I wouldn’t be the first.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Hope is pretty sure she misheard the last bit. Did the shy and kinda awkward woman right next to her just make a sassy remark?</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Deep down she’s a little offended. The wounds are still fresh and she’s almost certain that Josie was referring to her break up drama. At the same time she’s impressed. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She didn’t expect this. Not at all. Neither did Josie. Judging by how quiet she is and how her lips press together hard.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m so sorry! That was incredibly rude.” She is staring holes into her drink.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Ouch.” Hope doesn’t really know what to say next.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>She usually is a woman of few words and this entire conversation with Josie has been so uncharacteristic for her in its duration and depth. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>She talks to people at events like this one all the time and she knows that people get very open and approachable vibes from her, because she wants them to. She tends to be a little flirty, witty and over all easy to talk to. What people don’t know is how much of a fassade all of it is. If people were paying close attention to her parts of the conversation they would easily see how superficial all of her comments are. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Hope is an actress, a good one. People are just not aware how good she really is.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>So all of the little safety mechanisms she has in place tell her to end this conversation. They scream at her to make up some excuse and never talk to the other woman again. Their banter has reached an uncomfortable topic and its time to move on.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Hope doesn’t. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Maybe it’s Rebekah’s voice echoing in her head </span>
  <em>
    <span>you barely have friends, I honestly think that you have none. </span>
  </em>
  <span>Or Freya’s words of wisdom </span>
  <em>
    <span>it’s such a great opportunity for you to make friends</span>
  </em>
  <span>.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She can’t quite put her finger on what it is that makes her stay.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“It’s okay. Nothing wrong with being honest. I deserved that one.” She tries to make her smile look way more genuine than it feels. “How about we go back to you asking me how I ended up here?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Josie sighs in relief and holds out her hand for a handshake. Hope returns the gesture and watches amused as Josie resets their conversation.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Hi, Hope, it’s nice to see you. How did you end up here?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Hope doesn’t let go of Josie’s hand. Instead she places a chaste kiss on the back of it. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Hey there Josie.” She winks. “It’s actually a pretty funny story. I didn’t want to  go, but my aunts and Emma forced me to go here because I quote ‘</span>
  <em>
    <span>Hope you have no friends and need to make some, pronto</span>
  </em>
  <span>.’” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Josie stares at their hands and blinks a ridiculous amount of times. It takes a few seconds before she registers what Hope said. She pulls her hand back slowly.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“You don’t have any friends?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“None that I really talk to.” Hope shrugs. “I don’t need friends…”</span>
  <span><br/>
<br/>
</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“... they disappoint you?” Josie finishes the sentence with a playful smile.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Hope laughs out loud in delight. “That’s exactly what I told my aunt earlier.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I guess she didn’t appreciate the vine reference?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“She really didn’t.”</span>
  <span><br/>
<br/>
</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Hope really likes where this conversation is going now. She can feel some of her walls coming down. She just shared something she had never told anyone before. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Josie starts rummaging through a tiny purse Hope didn’t notice before. She retrieves a pen and takes a napkin from the bar. She scribbles down numbers and Hope can tell from just that that the girl has pretty handwriting</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Once Josie’s done she exhales loudly, her cheeks reddening again. She offers the napkin to Hope. As Hope reaches for it she notices that the other woman is shaking a little.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Are you alright?” She asks.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Yes.” Josie says way too fast. “Take it.”</span>
  <span><br/>
<br/>
</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Hope looks at the numbers curiously.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Now you have a friend you can talk to.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Hope meets Josie’s gaze and grins. “And who might that friend be?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Are you seriously making me say it?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Yes.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“It’s me. Hope, I’m your friend now.”</span>
  <span></span><br/>
<br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Do I get a say?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Josie tilts her head to the side as if in deep thought. “Nope. Not really. We’re friends now.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Hope folds the napkin carefully. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I reckon that’s enough for me.”</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>peep the bly manor quote </p>
<p>still figuring out how to format this better, I'm sorry for how weird it looks. </p>
<p>check out my twitter</p>
<p>https://twitter.com/_pattybab_</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. let's be friends, I'm dying to see how this one ends</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I wrote this during my zoom lecture today (:</p><p>English still isn’t my first language so please don’t judge too much! </p><p>I didn’t proofread, so mistakes are a theme in this.</p><p>I hope I can make the chapters longer in the future, but I think you'll appreciate this short one too.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Josie is enjoying her time off after a long day on set doing reshoots for </span>
  <em>
    <span>Ring of Life. </span>
  </em>
  <span>They had officially wrapped the season two weeks ago, but some mishaps forced most of the production team and cast back on set. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>After multiple costume and makeup changes in just one long day Josie is exhausted and totally fed up with her job. </span>
</p><p>
  <span><br/>
The only thing that kept her sane throughout the day: text messages from none other than Hope Mikaelson. </span>
</p><p>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>At first the text flow from both of them had been very timid and a little awkward. Hope texts the same way she speaks, very calculated and always grammatically correct. She even finishes her texts with periods. Josie is the opposite and had to explain most of the abbreviations she uses. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>That’s how they broke the ice eventually and Hope seems to be getting the hang of friendly small talk.<br/>
<br/>
</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Josie is still in shock that she’d managed to have a conversation with Hope without fainting on her. The liquid courage she’d started ingesting the second Hope had shown up at the event had certainly helped.<br/>
</span>
  <span>She can’t believe she actually gave away her number just like that. To Hope Mikaelson of all people.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>To Josie’s surprise the other woman is actually pretty funny and charming. <br/>
<br/>
</span>
  <span>Every hour or so Josie gets a meme, recipe or inspirational quote delivered to her phone with Hope’s occasional commentary. Just like now. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Josie is wrapped up in a cozy blanket tucked away in the corner of her l-shaped couch. Stefanie is sprawled out taking up most of the space left and the tv is set to </span>
  <em>
    <span>how I met your mother </span>
  </em>
  <span>reruns. It’s late and Josie is about to fall asleep for good when her phone screen lights up.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Checking the sender immediately puts a smile on her face. Hope sent a text.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>I have always had a crush on Robin.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Earlier she’d asked what Josie had been up to and promptly decided to do the same. </span>
  <span>Josie thinks it’s incredibly flattering that Hope Mikaelson is so invested in their new found friendship. Even if it had taken some work to get there. </span>
  <span>Hope constantly points out how inexperienced she is with the concept of friendship and always asks Josie what she should do differently when there really isn’t anything wrong with the way she texts.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Josie is about to send a text back, something along the lines of </span>
  <em>
    <span>cobie smulders is something else</span>
  </em>
  <span>, but her best friend has other plans. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Okay. I have enough of this …!” Stefanie is suddenly up in her face interrupting Josie’s thought process. “Who the fuck is texting you?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Josie locks her phone immediately and loses the smile. “Nobody. I don’t know what you’re talking about.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span><br/>
Her friend is up on all fourths getting closer and closer, almost pinning her down in her little corner.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Nobody? What the fuck, Josie. I’m not blind.” Stefanie is basically on top of her now. “Unless you somehow got Odysseus’ number, I doubt that’s nobody.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Josie tries to deflect by mimicking the way Stefanie usually speaks when insulting people.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh girl, look at you! Being all smart and referencing greek mythology!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Stefanie pauses. “I do not sound like that.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You sure do.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Josie throws her phone to the other end of the couch preparing for the unavoidable confrontation that’s about to happen. Stefanie is obviously taking the bait and no longer interested in her texting history.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>They start tickling each other with no mercy and giggle like little children.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Take that back!” Stefanie is now taking a pillow and hitting Josie with it.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Josie has no trouble blocking the blows. “Never!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>At this point it is impossible to tell where Stefanie starts and Josie ends. They’re an unrecognizable pile of limbs.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Eugh. This is an image I didn't need imprinted in my brain.” A voice startles the both of them and they halt. “Salvatore. Could you stop engaging in this seriously messed up foreplay with my twin?”</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>Josie thinks she’s so sleep deprived that she’s seeing things that are not really there. Like for example her sister who is currently making a shit ton of money in Europe standing here in her LA apartment. <br/>
<br/>
</span>
  <span>“Close your mouth please Josie, we are not a codfish.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The Lizzie Josie is picturing is even quoting Mary Poppins. Her mind can really come up with some strange things. Josie keeps staring, but closes her mouth.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Wow.” Lizzie is placing her handbag on a carry-on suitcase right next to her. “You know, I expected at least some kind of reaction from my only sister.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hey, what about me? I’m your sister, too.” Stefanie detangles herself from Josie and after a few quick steps she throws her arms around the blonde Saltzman. “Welcome home!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Okay, Josie is genuinely confused now, because Stefanie can see Lizzie and is able to touch her. This can only mean one thing. Lizzie is real and not some dream fragment. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Well, blood runs thicker than water, but I’ll take it. My actual sister is clearly losing it over there.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Lizzie hugs Stefanie back, but makes a show out of it by rolling her eyes and awkwardly patting her friend on the back. The smile on her face betrays her though and shows that she is actually appreciating the good old Salvatore hug.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Wait, are you real?” Josie is slowly standing up. “Are you actually home?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“No. I’m a hologram. Help me Josie-Wan Kenobi, you’re my only hope.” Lizzie says with a stern face. She even bows a little to flip the imaginary switch to end the transmission.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Josie leaps forward and embraces her sister with way too much force. Luckily Stefanie is right there and balances the sisters before they fall over.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh my god!” Josie squeezes tightly. “You’re actually here”<br/>
<br/>
</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lizzie makes a strangled noise probably because Josie is cutting off all of her air supply.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Not for long if you keep this up!” Lizzie manages to say through clenched teeth.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Josie takes a step back reluctantly and gives her sister a once over.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You look so good!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I know.” Lizzie hasn’t changed a bit.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Josie hugs her again and this time Stefanie joins them and it’s a perfect group hug.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“But how?” Josie lets go. “Why?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Lizzie sighs and almost looks embarrassed. She doesn’t meet her sister’s eyes and fumbles with her baggage. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I just had enough.” Lizzie confesses. “I needed some time off with my sister and some good old American fast food.”</span>
  <span><br/>
<br/>
</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Josie is pretty sure that there’s more to it, but doesn’t press for more information right now. She’s so happy her sister is back. She eyes the tiny carry-on suitcase and the handbag her sister has.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Is that all you brought?” She asks.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Lizzie’s eyes snap up in disbelief.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Seriously? You think I would be able to survive with the little amount of clothing that’s in here?” Lizzie looks offended. “There is more in the car downstairs, I need your guys’ help.”</span>
  <span><br/>
<br/>
</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Turns out the driver Lizzie had hired for her return trip from the airport already unloaded all of her stuff in the lobby. Josie doesn’t exactly count, but it looks like her sister brought home ten suitcases and it takes them what feels like 20 trips total to get all of them up to her apartment. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Right after the last trip they hang out on the couch and Josie sneaks in some time to post a photo to her instagram celebrating her sister’s return with a cute selfie of the two of them sitting there nursing hot cocoa. Stefanie’s head is also in frame, coming up sneakily behind the backrest and leaning in.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>@josiesluck</span>
</p><p>
  
  <em>
    <span>reunited with my sister(s) @lizziejsofficial @stefsmess</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>@stefsmess: my sistaaaas &lt;3</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>@mg.eek: wait she’s back???</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>@lyss.chang: why are y’all in la when I’m out of town?</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Just thirty minutes later the three of them are tucked away nicely in Josie’s king sized bed and it reminds them of the sleepovers they had back in their disney channel days. Stefanie had walked in on day one as the </span>
  <em>
    <span>edgy best friend character</span>
  </em>
  <span> to the twins and they had become besties in real life right away. The bickering and teasing between Lizzie and Stefanie has been a constant in their friendship from day one. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>After the excruciating shooting days they often ended up sneaking into each other’s hotel rooms to spend the night together cuddled up as an inseparable trinity. </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span><br/>
</span>
  </em>
  <span>Lizzie is telling them all about her modeling jobs and the people she’s now friends with. Stefanie and Josie are both dozing off, while Lizzie seems to get more animated by the second, because she'd slept 8 hours on the plane. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Josie is situated in the middle, in between her </span>
  <em>
    <span>sisters </span>
  </em>
  <span>and feels incredibly safe and comfy. She’s loving this so much. Having both of them so close. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Suddenly light illuminates the room. It’s coming from the nightstand where all their phones are charging. Lizzie reaches out and grabs the one with the notification. She turns it around to see whose phone case it is since they all have the same iphone model. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Josie, it’s yours.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Josie doesn’t think clearly, her mind foggy with sleep. She really doesn’t want to open her eyes. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What is it about?” She gives Lizzie permission to check the notification for her. It’s probably just someone commenting on her post. <br/>
<br/>
</span>
</p><p>
  <span>But then even in her sleepy state Josie finally remembers who else this notification could be from. A beat of silence goes by and then she jolts up. “Wait!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It’s too late. Lizzie stares at the screen and what is undoubtedly the preview of a text.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What the hell, Josie???” Lizzie screeches. “Since when do you text Hope Mikaelson?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Josie covers her face with her hands, she is too tired to go and wrestle her phone out of Lizzie’s grip and there is no way for her to escape the interrogation that’s about to come. Stefanie shoots up from her side of the bed suddenly wide awake.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“THE FUCK?!” </span>
  <span>Stefanie throws herself on top of Josie to get a better view of the phone screen in Lizzie’s hand.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Show me!” She urges in disbelief while Josie groans in pain from the new weight on her belly.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Lizzie stares at the text preview and gasps, her mouth hanging open. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“She says and I quote: </span>
  <em>
    <span>that post on your instagram is very sweet, can I like it or are you not comfortable with that?</span>
  </em>
  <span>” Lizzie starts hitting Josie with the hand that’s not holding the phone. “What the actual hell!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>One hit for every word, but then she just keeps going in order to get the answer out of Josie. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Ouch!” Josie finally blocks the hits and shifts out of reach, Stefanie is now climbing over her fully to take a better look at the phone.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Holy mother of god.” She says. “Is that really her or did you name one of your contacts Hope Mikaelson for some weird ass roleplay stuff?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What?” Josie looks at them with wide eyes. “That’s messed up! I would never!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>They still stare at the notification and are somehow respectful enough to keep the phone locked, even though they both know the passcode.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Josette Lucas Saltzman. We need answers. NOW!” Lizzie is even offering the phone back. “You have her number? Since when?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Josie sighs and takes her phone back, quickly scanning the message. She tries hard to keep a straight face, but the fact that Hope texted with perfect grammar again makes her smile. </span>
</p><p>
  <span><br/>
“AHHHH! She’s been doing that all day!” Stefanie is pointing her finger at Josie’s face. “I knew something was up!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Josie sinks back into a sleeping position and gets comfortable for the rather uncomfortable conversation she’s forced to have.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Okay. So I met Hope at an audition.” She starts.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Lame. We know that.” Lizzie interrupts. “And we know about her tweet!”</span>
  <span><br/>
<br/>
</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Of course they do. Josie had not been able to shut up about meeting the actress and acting out a scene with her. Stefanie had seen Hope too and had obviously milked Josie for information after the audition. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>They don’t know about the event and the talk at the bar though. Josie had kept all of that to herself. At least up until now.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Josie rolls her eyes at the interruption. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Well, remember that event I attended a few days ago? Turns out Hope is now represented by Emma and she was there, too.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Lizzie and Stefanie’s eyes go wide.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“She’s in our agency?” Lizzie gasps for air and her mouth hangs open. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Close your mouth please Lizzie, we are not a codfish.” Josie uses her sister’s own quote against her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span><br/>
Lizzie looks incredibly insulted and sticks out her tongue instead of following through with Josie’s request.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Wait.” Stefanie is deep in thought. “That event was on Saturday. It’s Tuesday today…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She’s about to make a good point, but Lizzie chimes in.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“YOU’VE BEEN TEXTING HOPE MIKAELSON FOR … one … two … three... at least three days now?” Lizzie basically screams while using her fingers to count. “AND YOU DIDN’T TELL US?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Two pairs of eyes look at her accusingly. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“This entire conversation is the reason why I kept it to myself. You’re way too invested in my personal life and I wanted to have something all to myself.” Josie bunches up some of the blanket around her to get cozy. “I gave her my number, we’ve been talking and it’s going great.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>A weird mumble jumble comes out of Lizzie’s mouth. Something along the lines of </span>
  <em>
    <span>you gave her your number?</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yes. She said she doesn’t have any friends, so I offered to be her friend.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Silence follows as Stefanie and Lizzie take in all the news. Stefanie looks genuinely surprised but also proud.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Smooth, Saltzman. It sounds like you were actually able to talk to her for a change.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Thanks.” Josie is all set for the night. “You can ask me everything you wanna know tomorrow, I need some sleep now.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>With frustrated groans and inappropriate words of protest the other two finally settle in as well and ten minutes later they’re all dead asleep. Except for Josie. </span>
  <span>She’s still clutching her phone in her hand on its lowest brightness setting and opens her thread of messages with Hope. It’s 1.30 am and she doubts the other girl is awake.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>why do you even ask? It’s a public post lol</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She’s about to lock her phone when the bubbles indicating an incoming response appear. Why is Hope still up?<br/>
</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>I just wanted to make sure you’re okay with it. </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>I remember how upset you were about the tweet.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Josie smiles.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>you can like it</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>I don’t mind</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Hope replies immediately.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Done! Can I follow you?</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Josie freezes. Hope doesn’t follow her on instagram, right. She knows that. But how had Hope seen her post then? The realization hits Josie and she can’t help but grin like a fool. There is only one possible explanation for it. Hope had been checking out her profile.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>of course you can</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>stalker (;</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Instant regret. She facepalms herself and the sound echoes through the otherwise quiet bedroom. She’s being very annoying and Hope might not take it well.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Guilty. </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>But can you blame me?</span>
  </em>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>At first I was kinda scared of writing Lizzie, but now I low key love coming up with her insults/pop culture references. </p><p>I hope Stefanie and Lizzie don’t seem toxic for wanting to know who Josie was texting! </p><p>https://twitter.com/_pattybab_</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. reputation precedes me</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>
    <span>So what is my only friend up to today?</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>nothing much! we’re still doing reshoots and it sucks.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>hbu?</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Just started prepping for a new project.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>tell me about it!</span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span>
      <br/>
    </span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span>oh nevermind, gotta go, ttyl</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Hope peers through her windshield at the gate just down the street. Her stomach is twisting and turning, she is miles outside of her comfort zone and suddenly regrets driving to the studio.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>She had done it out of pure boredom and maybe some compassion for her only friend. Boredom because she has two movies in post production and her next project starts in two months. Compassion and pity because Josie keeps complaining about her reshoots and seems genuinely upset over her work schedule.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>So here she is, after only a few days of texting Hope is doing things she usually would never do for reasons she can’t quite understand. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>All she knows is that her friend is frustrated and she might be able to change that. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>After one quick phone call with Emma and some persuasion later she’d gotten all the details for her plan to see Josie on set. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>It’s not even been a full week since they met each other at the bar, but Hope is in desperate need to come face to face with her colleague again. She can’t really explain why, there’s just something about the other woman that intrigues her and the friendly charm that radiates off of Josie has Hope craving more than just text messages. </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
    <br/>
  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Hope is still staring at the gate and overthinking her intentions. </span>
  <em>
    <span>What if she comes off as clingy? What if she disturbs the production? What if Josie doesn’t want to see her in person? What if this whole idea is not something friends typically do?</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>She sighs and almost puts her car in reverse, but a text message comes through.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>I’m bored out of my mind! Tell me about your project!</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>It’s exactly what Hope needed to hear and without any more hesitation she drives up to the gate rolling her window down in the process. The gatekeeper acknowledges her and approaches her window. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Ma’am?” </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>He is tall and objectively quite handsome, but his blond hair is too short for Hope’s taste and his warm brown eyes do not have the distinct color scheme Hope is hoping to see soon. He’s young and she knows immediately that there are multiple ways for her to play out this conversation. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p><span>Hope plasters on her signature</span> <span>smile that oozes confidence and privilege. Work smarter, not harder. </span><span><br/><br/></span></p>
<p>
  <span>“Hi.” She reads his nametag. “Marcus. I’m here for the ongoing production of </span>
  <em>
    <span>ring of life</span>
  </em>
  <span>.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Marcus tenses at that and eyes her suspiciously. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Are you on the list?” He points towards his tiny hut. “I can’t just open the gate for anyone.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Hope chuckles at that. She sighs and takes off the sunglasses and hat she usually wears when out in public. Marcus seems young enough to be familiar with mainstream media and his posture and looks scream that he probably only watches action movies.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>And Hope has been in a few of them over the years, playing the movie’s stereotypical  eye candy or damsel in distress. She’s not necessarily that proud of her rather one dimensional roles in those action flicks, but at least gained some recognition and enough money to pay the bills from the experience. There is a good chance he knows her face and name. This might be easier than expected. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“But I’m not just anyone, right?” She says with her voice in a lower suggestive tone and winks at him.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He freezes and gawks at her with newfound interest. “Hope Mikaelson?” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Busted.” Hope tries her most innocent smile. “So, Marcus, how do you want to do this? Do you want to see my ID? Call somebody in there? Send me away?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>She pouts at the last statement and hopes she won’t have to deal with this man for much longer. She really just wants to see Josie. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Marcus is still caught off guard and the visible movement of his Adam's apple makes him look a little nervous. Hope tends to have this effect on people.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Yes, I need your ID, please.” He shakes his head subtly as if trying to get his thoughts sorted. “What exactly are you doing here? I didn’t know you were part of the show.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m sorry, but I can’t really get into the details.” She hands her ID over. “It’s classified.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>A few minutes pass as Marcus scans her ID and works up the courage to ask her for a photo. It’s awkward, because she stays in her car and he has to uncomfortably crouch down to get both of them into frame. He smiles like a child on Christmas morning and won’t shut up about one of Hope’s first action movies. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He is about to let her in when Hope stops him. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Would you mind radioing somebody in there so I don’t get lost? I would really appreciate it.”</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
    <br/>
  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Hope really questions how he got his job, because apparently all she has to do to get in is wave her name and status around. The studios she works at usually have a whole process and it takes forever to get in if you’re not listed on the production notes.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He hadn’t even called anyone for permission and that seems rather unsafe and irresponsible. She had been prepared for much more questions and potentially taking advantage of the fact that she knows the executive producer and has her number saved.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>She decides to mention it to somebody on set. She parks in a huge parking lot right behind the gate and soon a production intern picks her up in a golf cart. The girl seems surprised and nervous just like her colleague and asks a million questions about why Hope is on set. Some members of the crew have been informed and people are eager to meet her and show her around.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>It’s a miracle that Hope makes it to Josie’s trailer without being spotted by the brunette, words travel fast in this studio and everybody has heard about her surprise visit already, so Josie must have too.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The trailer is empty, which throws Hope off of her game a little. She had been expecting to barge in on an unsuspecting Josie not an abandoned tiny room.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The inside of the trailer is nothing special. A couch right to the left side of the door, a desk on the opposite wall and a kitchen area to the right. It’s your average production trailer. Except it’s not. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>There are so many smaller details making the place ten times homier and cozier and they definitely all have to do with the person who has been spending lots of time in this room. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Photos are pinned to the wall above the desk, polaroids and normal drug store prints. Hope gets closer to get a better look. It looks like most of them were taken during filming and in different locations. Josie goofing around in a weird outfit with another girl, Josie holding some expensive looking camera equipment, a group shot in front of a huge sound stage, people napping in their casting chairs and many more memories captured on this wall probably only meant for Josie’s eyes.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Hope feels like she’s invading her friend’s privacy and stops staring at the pictures, or more like stops staring at how beautiful Josie looks in this one photo taken at a table read. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Hope decides to wait for Josie and awkwardly stands in the corner furthest away from the door. From her spot she can make out a few more details that give Josie’s regular presence away.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Scripts are piled up on the desk, a fluffy blanket and pillow give the couch some more purpose, a reusable Starbucks cup sits on the small kitchen counter right next to multiple unfinished water bottles. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Hope perks up when she spots a ukulele stowed away in the corner behind the door. She is not surprised, maybe she had been stalking her friend’s instagram account and just maybe she is aware of the talents Josie has apart from acting.  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Lizzie, I swear if this is some sick prank you’re playing, I’ll un-sister you.” Josie is furious.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Lizzie is quiet on the other end of the phone, thoroughly confused by her sister’s tone.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Hello to you too, Josette.” She sounds offended. “Would you mind being a little more specific?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Josie sighs, she has almost reached her trailer door and doesn’t feel like being played by her sister.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m talking about Hope.” She climbs the three steps up to her door. “People here are going nuts saying that she’s just casually on set </span>
  <em>
    <span>visiting</span>
  </em>
  <span>. When she clearly isn’t, I would have seen her already. How much did you pay them to mess with me?”</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
    <br/>
  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Josie opens the door and takes her first step into the room. “Can you please, for the love of God, let me have one crush in peace?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>She throws the script she had been carrying under her arm in the general direction of her couch. What she doesn’t expect is protest coming from the very same spot.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Is this how you greet visitors in the States?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Josie freezes where she stands in the middle of her trailer. Her eyes go wide and she almost doesn’t register Lizzie’s voice coming out of her phone. “I have no idea what you’re talking about.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>She slowly turns towards her couch and dies a little on the inside. Hope is just casually lounging there eyeing the script she had just been assaulted with curiously. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Josie takes in the other woman carefully. She’s not quite sure if the scene in front of her is real or a fever dream created by her tired and overworked state. Hope looks good. Like really good. Her hair is wavy and looks so soft, she really wants to touch and feel for herself. Hope is barely wearing any makeup, but still manages to look like she just stepped out on a red carpet. She’s wearing dress pants again, this time paired with a forest green button up. </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>Her blue eyes twinkle with mischief and that’s when Josie realizes that she had just openly admitted to having a crush a few seconds ago with Hope in earshot. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Oh no. </span>
  <em>
    <span>How obvious had her talk and confession been?</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Hope?” Josie stares holes through her visitor.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“In the flesh.” Hope stands up with the script in her hand and walks past Josie to place it on the pile of scripts sitting on her desk.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Josie? Hello?” Lizzie’s voice fills the awkward silence left by Josie’s surprised gawking.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Josie still has the phone raised to her ear and manages to squeeze out an excuse. “Ehm. Sorry. Pretend this never happened. See you later.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>She ends the call and slides the phone into her back pocket. They look at each other for a few uncomfortable seconds before Josie decides to treat Hope like any other friend. She leans in for a hug.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“You’re here?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Hope reciprocates and chuckles. “No, I’m a figment of your imagination.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Josie scolds her with an annoyed look and guides them to the couch. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“What are you doing here?” They sit down, their legs brushing together slightly. Josie pretends not to notice.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Well, I figured my friend could use some company and entertainment.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Josie can feel herself blush at the statement and averts her gaze. She realizes how unorganized her trailer is and it only turns her face a darker shade of red. She clears her throat.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“How did you even get in here?” Hope’s lips curl into a self satisfied smirk and Josie eyes her suspiciously. “What did you do?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh I just had a very pleasant conversation with Marcus.” Hope innocently tugs a strand of hair behind her ear while her eyes tell a completely different story and sparkle with mischief.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Josie groans and starts massaging her forehead.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh not poor Marcus. It’s his third week on the job and he’s already letting in complete strangers?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“In his defense, I can be very persuasive.” Hope looks down to where their thighs touch and it doesn’t go unnoticed by Josie who isn’t sure how to react.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Should she put some space between them?</span>
  </em>
  
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>She doesn’t do anything. Her love language is physical touch and she is always very touchy-feely with her friends, so she’s not going to change that just because of Hope. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Also yes, Hope is definitely persuasive. One stern look and Josie is sure she’ll crumble to pieces and offer her the world. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She thinks it’s time for a change of subject.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Since you’re here to, I quote, </span>
  <em>
    <span>entertain me</span>
  </em>
  <span>.” Josie forms air quotes with her fingers while referring to Hope’s earlier statement. “Show me what you got.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Hope stiffens next to her and seems a little uncertain all of a sudden. Josie is about to ask her what she has on her mind when Hope seems to work herself through whatever has been bugging her. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I suppose I could tell you all about my next project?” She searches for Josie’s gaze and sends her a weak smile. “I just got the script.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Josie is confused by the sudden change of demeanor and furrows her brow. This feels weird. She doesn’t press further though, she might be wrong. They’ve known each other for a little over a week and that makes it impossible for her to be able to read Hope this well. Her mind is clearly playing tricks on her. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Right Your new project!” Josie sits up enthusiastically forgetting how tired she actually is. “I have an hour before I have to get back out there.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Hope seems to be back to normal as she crosses her legs and gets comfortable right next to Josie.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I don’t know if you’ve seen any of my movies before.” Hope fiddles with a button on her button up. “So there is this trilogy…”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Tribrid Tales?” Josie chimes in. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>She immediately covers her mouth with both hands and hopes it hides her blush as well as her telltale lips. Her friend raises a challenging eyebrow. </span>
  <em>
    <span>How is she so good at that?</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Hope also has her signature smile back.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“So you’ve seen my movies?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Josie keeps her hands where they are and mumbles through them. “Some. Maybe.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>She feels so small and dumb all of a sudden. Hope is going to think she’s a mega fan or stalker. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Why can’t she just keep her mouth shut?</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>She almost shrieks when Hope reaches out to cup her hands and takes them away from where they are currently hiding her embarrassment. Josie holds her breath as Hope casually tugs on her hands and pulls one of them into her lap where she starts drawing patterns on Josie’s warm skin with her thumb. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Why did you do that?” Hope asks, all of her focus on their hands.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Josie has to remind herself what breathing is and how it works. Instead of paying attention to their hands she looks straight ahead and swallows thickly.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I don’t want to freak you out.” Hope keeps playing with her hand. “I don’t want to look like a fangirl or stalker or something.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Hope frowns at that, her eyes not leaving her lap. “Why would I freak out?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Josie squirms under the touch and question. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Well I’ve seen a lot of your movies and interviews. It feels like I already know you and we’ve skipped a step in the regular getting to know process.” Josie sighs. “You always say that you don’t have any friends and I feel like I might scare you off, because I kinda know a lot about your career already.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Hope forms Josie’s hand into a fist and then unfolds it.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh. So you googled me?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Of course that’s all she takes away from the conversation. Josie huffs frustrated and tries to pull her hand away, but Hope won’t let her.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I googled you, too.” Hope confesses.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Josie laughs out loud. “You did not!”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Sure did.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>She tries to meet Hope’s gaze, but the other woman is still entranced by their hands.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“What are you doing?” Josie asks.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Hope tenses a little and for a second Josie thinks she’s going to let go. Instead Hope intertwines their hands and squeezes.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Remember our audition?” Josie nods. “I noticed that squeezing your hand made you a little less nervous. When you came in earlier you gave me a hug and you unconsciously always make sure we touch or are super close. I think that physical touch is important to you and I hope it makes you less anxious around me.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Josie gulps and places her gaze on the floor. </span>
  <em>
    <span>She should really vacuum in here</span>
  </em>
  <span> is all that comes to mind. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>When she speaks is more of a whisper and she’s not sure Hope hears it at all.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“What makes you think I’m anxious around you?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Hope responds by letting go of her hand and tracing patterns onto her forearm. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I don’t know. Maybe it’s the staring, or it could be the fidgeting…”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I do not fidget!” Josie interrupts.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Her face is heating up and giving her away.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Maybe it’s the blushing…” Hope says teasingly and Josie is pretty sure she now resembles a tomato instead of a human being. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“There it is.” Hope smiles. “It’s cute.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Josie is pretty sure she’s going to explode. She has never been this flustered. Since Hope is still holding one of her hands hostage she has no other choice but to resort to her last option for hiding.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>She tugs her head into her shirt. She pulls the neckline all the way over her forehead and only leaves her hair out.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Hope starts shaking next to her, trying to hold in a laugh. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Hey. It’s okay.” She reaches out and tries to get Josie’s full head back. “I don’t blame you, I mean I’m Hope Mikaelson, movie star, model and on the shortlist for sexiest woman alive. I would probably blush in my presence too.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Josie laughs and it gets too hot in the thick cotton shirt she’s wearing for her role. Reluctantly she pops her head back out. The makeup department will throw a fit, because she definitely ruined her face during all this.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“There she is!” Hope squeezes her hand again.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Josie feels the need to explain herself a little, but she’ll not share the whole truth or correct Hope.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Yes. You’re just very intimidating. I mean, you’re Hope freaking Mikaelson. I’ve seen you in so many movies and now you’re sitting right here in my trailer.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Hope’s smile falls and her eyes lose their twinkle. “Crazy, how the world works these days.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Josie feels like she ruined whatever moment they’d had before and her heart breaks a little when Hope releases her hand. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>They sit in silence for a couple of minutes and then Josie watches in horror and amazement as Hope changes her entire attitude within seconds. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>It’s like the movie star stepped into a role. She sits up straighter, runs a hand through her hair and takes a deep calming breath. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Hope clears her throat, her smile back in place, it looks a little different than before..</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“You were talking about a crush?” She looks past Josie towards the kitchen area. “When you came in you said something about a crush.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Josie is perplexed. </span>
  <em>
    <span>What had just happened? </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>It looks like Hope is a different person entirely, like she had a few moments to think and decided to approach their entire conversation differently. There is no trace of the teasing and concern she had uttered before. Even her voice sounds different. It’s in a lower pitch. Like something is weighing it down. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I … I don’t think so…” Josie stammers. She doesn’t know what to do with herself.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Are you sure? I recall something about having a crush in peace…” Hope keeps digging. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>She stands up and leaves Josie alone on the couch longing for their legs to brush or their hands to touch again. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Yes….” Josie desperately tries to find Hope’s gaze. “Maybe.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Well, as your </span>
  <em>
    <span>friend </span>
  </em>
  <span>I would be more than willing to offer some advice.” The way Hope says friend sounds like an insult.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>It rolls off her tongue like a curse and doesn’t remotely sound the way it had when she’d used it before. </span>
  <em>
    <span>What’s going on?</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Hope…” Josie finally has the guts to confront her friend.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>A knock on the door interrupts them.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Josie we need you on stage 4 in 5.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Josie sighs and mutters “Okay.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>°°°°°°°°°°°°</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>twitter user 1: why are there photos of hope mikaelson on set?</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>twitter user 2: Hope Mikaelson followed Josie Saltzman on instagram earlier this week. </span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span>what does this mean?</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>twitter user 3: are y’all seeing those bts photos?</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>twitter user 4: hell yes, this is the news I needed.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>twitter user 5: wait is hope going to be in the new season?</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>twitter user 6: why is hope mikaelson on set for ring of life?</span>
  </em>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>so this was not at all what I had planned, but it just came pouring out of me...</p>
<p> </p>
<p>@_pattybab_ on twitter (:</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. it’s nice to have a friend.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I rewrote and rearranged this multiple times, I just couldn’t get it right. <br/>Friendly reminder that English is not my first language. </p>
<p>I hope you like all 4300 words of this.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>...You’re just very intimidating. I mean, you’re Hope freaking Mikaelson. I’ve seen you in so many movies and now you’re sitting right here...</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Josie’s words are ghosting through Hope’s head, burning little holes into her heart. She’s used to hearing variations of this statement. It’s what people tell her when they bump into her on grocery runs, reporters or other actors make similar comments when they run into her at award shows or events. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>It’s part of the business, something you have to get used to when choosing to work on the big screen. It has significantly increased since she’d become the face of a fantasy movie franchise. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>She’d just never expected Josie to say it. Sure they’d joked about Hope’s ex using her for clout and they'd bantered about Hope’s status in their text messages, but Josie hadn’t voiced it like that before. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>...Hope freaking Mikaelson…</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>She hates the idea of Josie being intimidated or potentially scared by her. It makes her question every single conversation they’ve had. <em>What if Josie is just being nice to her, because she’s afraid of her?</em></span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Hope sighs and looks at the bare metal ceiling of the trailer. She had been dead set on leaving two minutes ago, but she can still hear Josie’s words echoing inside of her head. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“Wait for me, please?” The brunette had said while hesitantly stepping out of the trailer. “I really feel like we should talk...”</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>So Hope’s still here. Waiting. Thinking. Contemplating. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>This whole situation is stressing her out, her fight or flight instincts are kicking in and telling her to get out of it as fast as possible. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>It’s what she always does, running and not looking back. She can’t risk getting hurt or abandoned again. She’s experienced the pain and grief that comes with people leaving her far too often. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Hope is sitting on the couch, her head now burrowed in her hands. She’s running her fingers through her wavy hair and her left foot is tapping a nervous rhythm on the floor. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>It feels great having someone to talk to outside of her family and immediate work environment. Josie is a sweetheart who laughs at her dumb jokes and sends tons of emojis all the time. For that reason alone this whole friendship thing seems like a good concept.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Hope could stare at her phone all day and just send texts back and forth. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>She can’t help but smile when thinking about their conversations. Maybe she’s being dramatic and worrying too much, because it seems like Josie actually enjoys her texts.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Josie has this cute way of showing that she cares about more than just Hope’s film projects. She keeps asking for recipes and workout routines. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Josie actively takes the time to check in on her. The only other people in her life who do that on a daily basis are Freya and Rebekah. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Josie is so nice and has this amazing way of grounding Hope just by being close to her.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Josie seems so kind in the interviews Hope had binged the night before and in real life too.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Josie is super pretty and the way she blushes around Hope is really cute.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Hope snaps out of her accidental interior rambling about Josie. Her eyes wide. There are quite a few positive elements to all this. Maybe staying and talking about the things that bother her will be worth it. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>She gets up from her crouched position on the couch to inspect the photo wall again.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Her phone starts blowing up with twitter mentions seconds later and she freezes in shock as multiple photos of her on set show up. Apparently some of the staff members had been so excited about her visit that they’d ended up posting about it for everyone to see. She regrets posing for those selfies. For a second she wonders if Marcus posted his photo, too.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Crap.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>There are multiple theories on why she’s there already coming in. Either connected to her possibly being a part of the show, her known acquaintance with the producer or Josie directly. Some people are mentioning their instagram likes and other interactions on social media like Hope’s tweet. She should have known better, that tweet is really coming back to haunt her. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Even though she’d just come up with so many reasons to stay, her flight response finally kicks in and overpowers the previous fragile decision to stick around. She takes one last glance around the trailer and gets ready to leave. She has to get out of here and fix this, before wild rumors spread and end the friendship before it even gets off the ground. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Hope is reaching for the door handle when it violently falls open. She’s faced with the same intern who had picked her up in a golf cart earlier. The girl is carrying empty cardboard boxes, a little smaller than your average moving box. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh…” The girl is surprised and a little shocked. “I didn’t know anyone was in here.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>She looks at Hope curiously before realizing that she has a job to do and then sets down the boxes right on the threshold in front of Hope’s feet. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Just dropping these by.” She hesitates, studying Hope and her hand that’s still raised from when she’d been reaching for the door. Hope must look like a deer caught in the headlights of a car, just standing in the doorway. She shakes her head out of it’s initial shock.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“What are these for?” Hope eyes the boxes and uses her left foot to push them further into the trailer.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Usually these trailers are not needed for other projects, but because of the reshoots we messed up so many other schedules and plans that they’re now compensating that by giving the trailers over to another production. So we have to clear them out and make sure all personal belongings are with the cast and crew.” She seems a little annoyed, as if she’d already explained this multiple times. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Josie is almost done for good. One scene and she’s wrapped. So she should take all her stuff out today.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Hope nods in understanding and makes sure the boxes are the first thing Josie will see when she gets back. She’s about to leave the trailer for real this time, but the girl is still there, shifting on her feet awkwardly right in front of the doorway.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Can I help you, love?” Hope is a little annoyed and the girl is now blushing uncontrollably at the pet name.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“It’s nothing really.” She takes a look over her shoulder. “I just get it now. I mean it makes a ton of sense that you’re here.”</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
    <br/>
  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Hope’s face must give away that she has no idea what she’s talking about, because the girl decides to elaborate further.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I mean Josie talks about you all the time. She even forced us to watch one of your movies with her the other day during a technical delay.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Hope’s heart starts beating a little faster and she can feel a pleasant warmth spread through her body. “Josie talks about me?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The girl’s face takes on a dumbfounded expression. She furrows her brow and stumbles over her next words a little. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh yes. It’s really cute. And I just think it’s great that she finally had the guts to reach out to you and it obviously worked.” The girl looks a little more sure of herself now. “You know, kinda gives me hope that I can do that too with my celebrity crush.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Hope chokes on her own saliva and starts coughing uncontrollably. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Celebrity crush?</span>
  </em>
  <span>
    <br/>
    <br/>
  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Are you good?” The girl asks, totally unaware of the damage her words had caused.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Hope clutches her chest and fights the tears threatening to spill out of her eyes, because she’s having some trouble breathing.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Hmm... sure...I’m fine.” She coughs a few more times, before she’s finally able to breathe somewhat normal again.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Well, I gotta go, but maybe you should get that cough checked out.” She steps away and waves. “It was nice meeting you.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The girl joggs off into the distance and leaves a confused Hope behind. She rubs her chest and clears her throat multiple times to get the strength in her voice and breathing back.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>What was that about?</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Maybe she’s reading too far into things or maybe she’s just hearing what she wants to hear, but it had sounded a little like the girl had been suggesting that Josie has a crush on her.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>It fits the phone call Hope had overheard earlier and how Josie had talked about having a crush on someone. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Oh boy. </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>She’s not sure what to do with this information. Where do you go from here? </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>She likes the idea that someone as kind and as pretty as Josie could have a crush on her. It feels very flattering and she can’t deny the fact that her stomach is acting all weird and mushy. Maybe she has a stomach bug or something. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>At the same time she feels like she has an unfair advantage over Josie, because she might know something that she’s not really supposed to know. Josie having a crush on her complicates things a little. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>She might be going overboard with all these wild thoughts. She doesn’t really have concrete evidence for her theory and the crush might be totally unrelated to her. Maybe it’s not even about a crush at all and the girl had meant something else.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Hope hesitates at the door. There is so much left unsaid between them. There is so much Hope wants to say, but doesn’t know how to put into words. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>She wants this. She wants Josie close to her. Perhaps it’s time to show it.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Her eyes land on the empty boxes again and she finally gives in. She starts by collecting all the empty water bottles then moves on to the photo wall. She’s extra careful and makes sure that the pictures stay intact.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Josie barges in, clutching an empty water bottle.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“You’re still here?” Josie looks her up and down, genuine surprise written all over her angelic features.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Hope just nods and twists one of the many rings on her right hand. Josie follows the movement with her eyes, still not fully processing that Hope actually stayed. Hope awkwardly waves towards the now filled cardboard boxes, but Josie doesn’t take the hint. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“That one intern came by earlier, you’re supposed to clear out the trailer...” Hope explains.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Josie sighs and rolls her eyes. “Yeah, I heard about that.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>She sets the bottle on the counter and that’s when she realizes that her stuff isn’t there anymore. She spins around, fully taking in her surroundings and noticing that all of her stuff is gone too. Her face takes on an alarmed expression and she turns towards Hope questioningly. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Where…”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I already took care of it.” Hope points towards the boxes again, making it more obvious this time.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh.” Josie looks confused. “You didn’t have to do that, Hope!”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>They’re standing in front of each other awkwardly. It’s so uncomfortable that Hope takes a step to the side. Josie bends down and inspects the boxes and her belongings carefully</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Thank you! I really appreciate it.” Josie seems content with Hope’s work and gets back up. “You know, for someone who claims to be a terrible friend you do some pretty nice things.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“What do you mean?” Hope is still twisting her rings.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Josie turns towards her and then takes a look around her trailer, likely checking if Hope had missed anything. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“You send amazing recipes and workout tips, your memes are top tier and you show up unannounced to make my day better!” Josie passes her and gets on her knees to check under the couch.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Hope pretends not to stare at her backside, but she totally does. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“And now you successfully took a workload off of me.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Josie gets up and Hope just barely manages to tear her gaze away in time to leave the other actress oblivious. She clears her throat subtly.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“That’s what a good friend does, Hope.” Josie pauses her search right in front of her. “You should cut yourself some slack. So far being your friend has been amazing.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Their eyes meet and Hope can only see sincerity inside Josie’s warm brown orbs. She feels this weird feeling in her stomach again and doesn’t understand it. What she does understand is how calm and at peace she feels with Josie close. It’s this weird feeling of being grounded to the spot or more like a person.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Hope is getting a little too comfortable for her liking and steps away again. This whole thing is just </span>
  <em>
    <span>… weird.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Josie looks a little upset and hurt. She reaches out to her friend and places a hand on Hope’s arm. It immediately spreads a pleasant warmth through Hope’s body and makes the movie actress feel even more safe and stable than before.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“You just did this thing again.” She squeezes to get Hope’s undivided attention. “You did it before I was called to set, too. Hope are you okay?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Hope is surprised that Josie is calling her out on her behavior, people usually don’t notice when she retreats and hides her true intentions. She doesn’t meet Josie’s burning look.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“What did I do?” Hope tries to play it off.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Without any hesitation Josie answers.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I can’t really explain it, it’s like you step into a character or something. Your body language changes and you look … so … different.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Hope takes in a sharp breath and bites her lip. Josie is not done.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Am I making you uncomfortable? Because if so, I’m so sorry! I don’t mean to, did I say something that offended you....”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>She takes her hand from the position it had been in and Hope follows the movement with a small frown on her face. She misses the warmth instantly.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>She doesn’t know what to say or more like how to say what’s swirling around in her mind. Josie keeps rambling and Hope finally takes in a sharp breath.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I like you, Josie.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Josie stops talking and stares at her blankly.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m not very good with words, but I’ll try to be better for you.”</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
    <br/>
  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Josie studies her carefully, Hope can see her eyes jump around, taking in all of her face. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Okayyyyyy.”Josie draws out her answer. “Thank you, I guess.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Hope is glad to see that Josie seems a little overwhelmed as well and it’s not just her awkward ass ruining things for them.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“In fact, do you have any plans tonight?” Hope eyes everything but Josie while asking.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I was going to call my sister so that she can come pick me up for a quiet night in.”</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
    <br/>
  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Hope nods and takes a deep breath. “How about we go for a little drive and talk…I can bring you home after.”</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
    <br/>
  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She knows that it’s not the best idea to drive Josie around and risk being spotted by fans, it would fuel all kinds of rumors, but she doesn’t really care. They’re friends and there’s nothing wrong or secret about that.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Josie lets the question sink in and then smiles excitedly. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I would love that.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Hope’s old honda civic hybrid blends in effortlessly with the busy evening traffic. She’d gotten it back when she was a struggling actress and hadn’t felt the need to upgrade, because most of the time David drives her around in his company vehicle anyways.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Josie had smirked and commented on the almost boring car. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“That’s not what I expected.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Hope had opened the door for her and answered.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Bob here has amazing gas mileage and is excellent japanese craftsmanship, choose your next words wisely.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Now they’re sitting in a comfortable silence while Josie fiddles around with her phone trying to pick a good playlist</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“What kinda music do you like?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Hope focuses on the road and thinks about it for a second. She doesn’t listen to a whole lot of music, her workouts are usually accompanied by podcasts or the songs currently in the charts. She doesn’t have a specific taste in music and listens to whatever genre she’s in the mood for. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I don’t really have any preferences.” She can feel Josie’s eyes on her and decides to work on the whole </span>
  <em>
    <span>not good with words</span>
  </em>
  <span> thing. “I usually listen to the charts and podcasts.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Josie hums and scrolls through her phone. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“So mostly pop.” She hesitates. “What did you listen to during your childhood?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Hope swallows thickly. It’s a touchy subject and she’s pretty sure Josie knows that. She grips the steering wheel a little tighter.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Jazz.” She smiles fondly as memories come flushing in. “We always had jazz playing in the house.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Is jazz very popular in London?” Josie asks.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Hope briefly thinks about calling Josie out for knowing where she grew up, but decides not to. She feels the urge to not just answer Josie’s question, but also tell the whole story behind it. It feels good and like the first step into the right direction.  </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“How about I tell you about my childhood and you forget everything you’ve read about me in my wikipedia entry?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Josie stops going through her phone and straightens in her seat. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I would love that.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>She forgets all about her phone and turns towards her driver. Hope doesn’t have a destination in mind, she just drives around aimlessly.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I am the result of a one night stand between a successful business man and a hard working business woman.” Hope’s heart feels incredibly heavy in her chest. “My mom made the decision to have me in Sydney and they agreed that I would stay there for a while. She really loved the beach and nature around there and.growing up with the ocean so close was amazing.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She smiles softly as she pictures her mom’s beautiful face, her dark hair carelessly tousled by a soft ocean breeze. She’s glad that she’s driving, because it serves as a good distraction. She wouldn’t be able to talk this freely without shedding a tear or two. Josie is quiet and attentive, waiting for her to continue.</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
    <br/>
  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“My dad and his family visited a lot and I spent time in London sometimes. When I was 6 we moved to London permanently. We have a huge residence there and all my aunts and uncles as well as both my parents lived under the same roof. It was amazing, because I was always surrounded by family and as the only child around, I lived like a fairy tale princess.”</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
    <br/>
  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>They’re driving through a quiet neighborhood and Hope relaxes a little. It’s getting darker and quieter around here. Not a lot of people are around and Hope notices that it’s almost 9 pm. She glances to the passenger seat and is met by Josie’s sad smile and a look of sympathy on her face. Josie remains quiet and that encourages Hope to share even more.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“My father’s family has this huge company that’s been running for multiple generations. My dad was the CEO and he ran deals all over the world. One of his favorite locations is in New Orleans, so we often went there for trips and the holidays.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>She breathes in deeply through her nose, imagining the smell of Christmas cookies, cinnamon and her family’s home brewed cider. It almost seems real for a second.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I think it’s where the whole family found its love for jazz. My dad met my step mom there, my aunt met her wife and my mom and my uncle fell in love.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Josie perks up at that, Hope can see her biting her lip out of the corner of her eye. Before Josie can ask, Hope elaborates further.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Yes, my mom and my uncle fell in love.” She laughs at Josie’s obvious reaction. Josie seems a little surprised and fails at hiding it.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“My mom and dad always got along well and shared this incredibly deep bond. They weren’t romantically involved again after that one night, but they did share a special connection. It just made a ton of sense when mom found her perfect match in my dad’s brother, Elijah.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Josie finally decides to speak and is seemingly very invested in Hope’s complicated family structure. Hope smiles at her. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“But there weren’t any hard feelings? They just got along and played it off?”<br/><br/></span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yes. My dad met my stepmom Camille at around the same time. They got along super well and often went on double dates.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Hope stops talking immediately, the smile falls and turns into a frown. Talking about her parents and stepparents is one thing, but addressing their deaths is something completely different. Just speaking the expression </span>
  <em>
    <span>double date</span>
  </em>
  <span> out loud almost makes her throw up. She grips the steering wheel with newfound strength, stimulated by anger and grief.  </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Josie notices all of it, it’s obvious. She sends her concerned looks from the passenger seat, her eyes remain on Hope’s hands on the steering wheel. She can probably see how white the knuckles are turning. Hope swallows the huge lump in her throat and goes back to their original topic.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“So jazz it is. We always had jazz playing in our London home, because it reminded us of our second home in New Orleans.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>They sit in silence for a while, Josie is letting all the information sink in and Hope focuses on the road, slowly getting them back into busier surroundings and in the general direction of Josie’s apartment building. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Suddenly soft jazz music starts playing and Hope breaks out into a smile again.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Thank you for telling me all this.” Josie reaches for Hope’s right hand and forces Hope’s fingers out of their tight grip around the wheel.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Hope lets her after putting up a little bit of a fight and Josie intertwines their hands, bringing them to a rest on her left thigh. She starts caressing Hope’s hand with her free one.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Hope relaxes a little and is yet again surprised by how effortlessly easy it is for Josie to ground and comfort her. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“It sounds like you had an amazing childhood.” Josie is drawing shapes on the back of Hope’s hand. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Thanks for listening.” Hope says softly.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Josie smiles sincerely and it makes Hope’s stomach all weird again. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“So what did you want to talk about?” Josie asks, referring to their conversation in the trailer.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Hope takes a second to think. She’d just unpacked some emotional baggage and is not sure if she can do any more of that right now. She remembers something else though.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Well there is this one thing that bothers me a little.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Josie stops with the hand movements and lets go off Hope’s hand, an alarmed expression on her face.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I find it very flattering that you’re a fan and it’s very sweet, but please don’t talk about me like I’m better than you. I’m just Hope, okay?” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Josie furrows her brow. “What do you mean?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Hope sighs and stops at a red traffic light.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“You said that I’m </span>
  <em>
    <span>the Hope Mikaelson</span>
  </em>
  <span> or </span>
  <em>
    <span>Hope freaking Mikaelson</span>
  </em>
  <span>, and that you’re intimidated by me. I don’t like that you think of me this way. I don’t want you to be intimidated or afraid of me.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>It almost feels like Josie is putting her on some kind of pedestal, like Hope is on a whole different level than her. It makes her genuinely upset that Josie is thinking this way and probably selling herself short in the process.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>What she has learned about Josie so far — from their texts and brief conversations — is that she seems so kind and attentive, always asking Hope about her day and general wellbeing. Hope had done some google research as well and from what she’s seen Josie is quite successful and regularly praised for her performances. She has received critical acclaim for her work and a huge fanbase has her back on social media. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>So there really is no reason for her to refer to Hope as a bigger star. As far as the movie actress is concerned, they’re equally successful and talented in their own ways. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>But Hope is just Hope, a girl from Sydney, raised in London who enjoys painting as well as acting. She’s perfectly normal, there is nothing extraordinary about her when you take her career and position in the spotlight away. </span><br/>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>She’s not perfect by any means and just as flawed and damaged as everybody else, she shouldn’t constantly be praised for just being herself or looking the way she looks. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Josie is caught off guard by Hope’s honest statement. She needs a few seconds before she answers.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m not afraid of you, Hope and I’m sorry for giving you the impression that I was.” Josie takes Hope’s hand back into hers. “I’ve just never been friends with someone I admire so much.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Hope smirks at that. A cocky remark already on its way to tease Josie, but Josie is not having it.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“No! Don’t you dare!” Josie raises a finger to Hope’s face as they finally cross the intersection. “We’re having a moment, don’t ruin it!”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Hope winks at her, but nods in reassurance. She won’t tease.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m glad we cleared that up.” Hope admits and lets out a shaky breath. “I’d like to just be me around you.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Me too.” Josie whispers back.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>They’re getting closer to the address Josie had given her. Hope doesn’t want this car ride to end. She’d been able to open up a lot, something that rarely happens. She’s afraid she won’t be able to do it again anytime soon. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“You asked me about my crush.” Josie says out of nowhere.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Hope’s heart starts beating faster. She shifts in her seat and mentally prepares for what’s to come.</span>
  <em>
    <span> What is an appropriate answer to a crush confession?</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“It’s … Jade, this girl I met at an after party once.” Josie mumbles in one quick breath. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Hope almost doesn’t catch it, she’s also sure there was a weird pause before Josie said Jade. Hope doesn’t know anyone named Jade, but she’s pretty sure she hates this particular one a lot and maybe everyone she’ll meet with the name from now on.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>It’s the miscommunication for me (:<br/>But they’re getting better, right? At least I hope it looks like they are.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. wherever you stray, I follow</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Hope and Josie get closer and closer...when Josie needs help with something her knight in shining athletic shorts shows up for her.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I’m sorry this took so long, but it’s almost 7000 words, so I hope you can forgive me for that.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“So that’s all you do now?” Josie asks. “Workouts and meal prep?” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Her phone is propped up against the fruit bowl on her kitchen island. She is sitting on one of her barstools twisting from left to right, while pushing some of her homemade pasta around with a fork. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Hope is taking up most of Josie’s screen and has set up her phone in similar fashion. The only difference is that the movie actress is actively cooking and rummaging through her kitchen, while Josie has already started eating. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Hope smiles at her phone while chopping some veggies. She looks comfortable and at ease. She’s wearing a gray v neck and faded blue jeans, her hair is up in a messy bun which completes her casual look.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Josie notes that it’s the first time she’s seeing Hope in jeans outside of movies or instagram posts. She decides that she has to see her wearing jeans more often.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Yes, pretty much.” Hope answers Josie’s previous question and catches the actress’ wandering mind a little off guard. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Josie shifts in her seat and shoves pasta into her mouth to hide the blush her little daydreaming had undoubtedly caused.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Hope suddenly points her huge knife at the phone camera. “But it sounds easier than it actually is!”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Josie chuckles and swallows hard. Something about Hope looking all laid-back and chill, but threatening her with a knife seems oddly appealing to her. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Get a grip.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Josie shakes her head. Her mind is all over the place today. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m not saying it sounds simple, I think it’s admirable that you can put yourself through all of that.” Josie plays with her pasta again. “Is it at least fun?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Hope contemplates for a second. Her knife is now resting on the cutting board in front of her. When she answers her voice has taken on a thoughtful tone. </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“I find it quite enjoyable. That being said, I’m also used to it by now. I did the first </span>
  <em>
    <span>tribrid tales</span>
  </em>
  <span> when I was 19 and just never stopped with exercising and dieting.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Josie pretends that that’s brand new information (it’s not like she already knows everything there is to know about Hope’s workout routine from a youtube video). </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She comes to a realization when she mentally goes through said video. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I think it seems rather uneventful and boring. You do the same stuff every day and spend all of your time working towards this movie, is it really worth it?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Hope picks her knife back up and keeps working on her meal. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“It does get repetitive sometimes, but it’s not like I have anything better to do.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Hope chops her vegetables like she hadn’t just said the most depressing thing Josie had ever heard. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Josie doesn’t have any immediate projects set in her schedule, but she decides that it’s time to come up with a personal one. It’s all about Hope and making sure her friend has new things she can do instead of throwing herself into movie preparations. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>°°°°°°°</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“So what do you guys even talk about?” Lizzie flips through the current vogue issue, seemingly looking for a specific article or page.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Josie refreshes her inbox and hopes for a new email to show up. Her screen stays the same and she lets her phone plop down next to her on the couch. Being an actress between gigs is really boring.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Nothing much really.” She’s being vague, because her conversations with Hope feel oddly personal and private to her. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Lizzie lowers the tabloid so that she can shoot her sister an annoyed look. Under her intense gaze Josie crumbles a little and feels herself blush.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“We talk about work, our hobbies, music…” A faint smile works its way onto her face as she remembers their intimate music related conversation. “Just your average small talk.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Lizzie scoffs and gets more comfortable on the couch. She places her feet in Josie’s lap, effectively trapping her and forcing the conversation to continue.  </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh come on, </span>
  <em>
    <span>Josette</span>
  </em>
  <span>.” Lizzie draws out her full name. “Give me something, please.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Josie tries to come up with an excuse or diversion, but ends up dry.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>She almost feels obligated to tell her sister about her crush, it’s what twins usually do. The giddy feeling and butterflies she gets when talking about Hope are taking up permanent residence inside of her and if she keeps all of their conversations to herself she’ll eventually burst.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>So she decides to spill some details.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“She told me things about her childhood and family, just some basics.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Hope’s family structure and history is far from basic, but Lizzie doesn’t have to know that. At least not yet.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Lizzie seems pleasantly surprised and grins with satisfaction written all over her face. She’s obviously very proud of herself for getting Josie to open up. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“So, what skeletons does she have in her closet?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“None that I know of.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh come on, Josie. There must be something interesting.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Josie frowns and tries to think of something that will shut her sister up. At the same time something that she’d been asking herself comes up and won’t leave the forefront of her mind until she speaks it out loud. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I wouldn’t say it’s interesting, it’s actually really sad.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Lizzie raises her eyebrows, she’s clearly intrigued.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I read years ago that Hope’s parents died in an accident and that she doesn’t talk about them or the accident a lot.” Josie feels almost guilty for saying this kind of stuff without Hope’s presence or permission. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“But she actually told me a lot about them the other day.” Josie says. “That’s weird, isn’t it?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Lizzie smiles softly to herself and takes her feet out of Josie’s lap as if she’s allowing her to leave now that she shared some things.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Did you tell her about our childhood?” Lizzie asks. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“No.” Josie says firmly.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Lizzie seems thrown off guard by that.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Why not?”</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
    <br/>
  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“She shared so much and she was being so vulnerable towards me, it didn’t feel right to unload the dumpster fire that we call our childhood on her.”</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
    <br/>
  </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>°°°°°°°</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>
    <br/>
    <br/>
  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Actually, it’s not as much fun as the last two movies.” Hope seems deep in thought. “I don’t know. I guess it’s because this time we know that it’s our last time working together.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Josie can barely focus on what her friend is saying, because Hope is currently talking to her through facetime and her abs are on display. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>She’s finishing up her workout with some foam rolling on her porch and because they live in LA Hope’s obviously only wearing leggings and a sports bra. Josie tries not to let her eyes linger, but fails every ten seconds. Her heart rate is spiking and heat travels up from her neck to her face, leaving her all flustered and reddened.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Did you know that they haven’t even finished casting yet?” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Josie is once again trying to pay attention. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“They’re still holding auditions for this one role and it’s so tiring. I constantly get called in for chemistry reads and screen tests, but nothing has been decided yet.”</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
    <br/>
  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Josie scoffs at that. For a movie as big as Hope’s that surely sounds chaotic.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Sounds exhausting. Is that normal for such a big movie?” Josie asks.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Not really. We have a new casting director for this one and he sucks.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Is it an important role?” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Hope is done and sets her foam roller aside, giving Josie her undivided attention. Even through the screen Hope’s gaze is intense and piercing into Josie. She feels incredibly self conscious.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Actually.” Hope says with new enthusiasm. “I think you would be a great fit.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Josie freezes and stares at her screen.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m not joking! We’re looking for an actress around my age with dark hair and a tremendous amount of talent.” Hope reaches for a towel and wipes the glistening sweat off of her forehead and shoulders. “We’re looking for you.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Josie can’t possibly get any redder than she already is. She’s at a loss of words and perplexedly blinks at Hope .</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I can make a quick phone call and they’ll send you everything you need.” Hope offers.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Josie is mentally short circuiting, but she has enough sense left in her to intertwine here.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Woah, hold up.” Josie scrambles her thoughts together. “You’re saying that I might have a shot at getting a role in </span>
  <em>
    <span>tribrid tales</span>
  </em>
  <span>?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Yes.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Josie takes a few seconds to think about it. She’s currently unemployed. Her season of </span>
  <em>
    <span>ring of life</span>
  </em>
  <span> is done (finally) and they’ve been renewed for another season already which means she’ll be working on the show again in 6 months. It leaves enough time for another project. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>It seems surreal to even discuss the possibility of acting in the movie franchise she’s been obsessing over for years. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Okay, so this seems too good to be true, honestly.” Josie starts. “I mean, it’s worth a shot, right?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Hope perks up and grabs her phone excitedly.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“That would be so much fun!” She runs around on her porch like a three year old. “I would love to work with you! I’m still mad that they didn’t give us that other movie!”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Josie briefly thinks about the moment she found out neither of them had gotten the part they’d auditioned for together. She’d been very disappointed.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“If I really want to do this, I want to do it right. Fair and square. I don’t want to take advantage of our friendship like that. It wouldn’t be fair for you or others auditioning.”</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
    <br/>
  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I had a feeling you would say that.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Hope stops running, but doesn’t look very discouraged, it almost seems like she’s proud of Josie for standing her ground like that. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>°°°°°°°</span>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Josie’s phone starts ringing unexpectedly when she’s about to hop in her shower. The loud melody startles her in her undressed state and when she processes what it’s for she immediately panics and almost slips on the tiled bathroom floor. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>She scrambles to her vanity and picks up her phone with shaking hands. A security firm’s logo is lighting up her screen and without hesitation Josie accepts the call.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Josette Saltzman?” Her voice quivers and she realizes that she must sound like a 10 year old answering the phone for the first time. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Hello, Miss Saltzman. We just got a security alert coming from the house, a team is en route as we speak. Is anyone at home right now?” A deep manly voice answers.  </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Josie’s eyes widen in panic. Her heartbeat picks up pace and threatens to jump out of her chest. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I don’t know. My mom lives alone.” Josie goes over to the shower and turns the water off. “Is everything okay? Should I be worried?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Josie is now standing in the middle of her bathroom, unsure of how to proceed. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“We tried the landline and your mother’s cell, but she didn’t pick up either.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Her chest is suddenly super tight and it’s hard to breathe. She barely holds in some panicked gasps and stumbles into her bedroom towards a pile of discarded clothes. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Miss Saltzman, I think you shouldn’t be too worried, the gate logged a car leaving about an hour ago. I’m assuming your mom is out shopping and didn’t hear her cell. “</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Josie takes a deep breath and calms down a little bit, but her anxiety still lingers deep within her chest.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“It looks like the alarm was set off from somewhere outside of the house. The cameras and motion sensors haven’t picked up any movement, so I’m guessing it’s either a false alarm or a cat messing with the cords.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Josie sets her phone on the bed and starts pulling on her clothes frantically. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“The team will check it out and we’ll give you a call once we’ve assessed the situation.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Is it okay if I head over there, too? I just want to make sure everything is okay.” Josie is now fully dressed and on her way to the front door.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Of course, but wait for our firm to clear the property before entering, okay?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Got it, thanks.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>She ends the call and immediately dials her mother’s number. Of course she knows it by heart and doesn’t even have to check in her contacts.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>It goes straight to voicemail and Josie leaves a distraught message begging for any sign that Caroline is okay. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>She takes a final look around her apartment when she catches her reflection in the mirror. She looks like a crazy person. Her hair is tangled and messy, the clothes she put on are the same ones she slept in, baggy sweatpants and an oversized t-shirt and her face is as pale as the white wall. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Great.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>She dials Lizzie’s number as effortlessly as her mom’s while trying to grab her car keys from the bowl they’re usually catching dust in, she freezes on the spot.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Lizzie is in a meeting with Emma and some potential business partners, negotiating a huge advertisement campaign. To be honest Josie had zoned out while Lizzie rambled about it for hours and she doesn’t really know anything about the deal. What she does know is that her sister won’t answer and that she has the car. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Fucking typical</span>
  </em>
  <span>. The one time Josie actually needs her car and is willing to drive it, it’s chilling somewhere in downtown LA.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The doorknob in hand Josie immediately thinks about her best friend, but Stefanie is on set all day and because she loves her jeep so much she drives herself instead of taking advantage of the chauffeur her production offers.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>She mentally goes through the rest of her friend group and their driving skills.</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>MG is in the studio producing his first album, just yesterday he’d excitedly announced that he’s about to finish the title track. She doesn’t want to disturb him and his creative process.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Alyssa is in Vancouver shooting for her show, Jed and Kaleb are touring Europe and Wade doesn’t have a license. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Her mind is racing, trying to figure out who would be able to drive her around town at 10 am on a workday. Her hands are raking through her hair making it even messier than it already is. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>She’s about to settle for an uber when a thought sneaks up on her. Before she can even think it through, her fingers glide over the phone screen and type in Hope’s number. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Yes, she knows that one, too. </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>It rings a few times before Hope answers with labored breathing and loud music blasting in her vicinity. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Josie?” Hope sounds confused, but happy. “Hey, how ya goin', love?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>She’s speaking with a thick Australian accent and it throws Josie off completely. She’d just gotten used to hearing Hope’s beautiful British accent and now she’s hitting her with an Australian one. Josie needs a few seconds to remember why she’d even called. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Hope waits for her to answer and gets her breathing under control. Josie had probably caught her mid workout.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Ehm...you’re probably busy, I don’t even know why I called.” Josie is definitely backtracking now, she really shouldn’t have called Hope of all people. “It’s just…”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Hope must sense that something is up, because she cuts Josie off. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Are you alright?” Some rustling and shuffling comes from Hope’s phone and her music stops. “Josie?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Hope’s voice is clearer now and it’s awfully quiet on her end, while she waits for Josie to elaborate.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“No, I’m okay, it’s not about me.” She takes a deep breath and fumbles with the doorknob again. “It’s just my mom isn’t answering her phone, but there has been a security alert at the house and I’m worried about her.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Josie doesn’t even have the chance to ask for Hope’s help, because, of course, Hope immediately reads her thoughts.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Do you want to go and check on her?” There is some noise surrounding Hope and muffled voices travel through the phone to Josie. “I can pick you up in … 15 minutes.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Josie feels like a weight has been lifted off her chest. Her lungs are finally able to expand to their fullest capacity and her anxiety eases the grip it has on her.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I would really appreciate that, thanks Hope.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>She wants to add something like </span>
  <em>
    <span>only if it doesn't inconvenience you</span>
  </em>
  <span> or </span>
  <em>
    <span>are you sure you have time for all that?</span>
  </em>
  <span> but Hope ends the call with a quick “see you in 15” and Josie is left standing in her apartment’s doorway.</span>
  <em>
    
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>A sudden realization hits her. She has 15 minutes to make herself presentable. 15 minutes.</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
    <br/>
  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>It still baffles Josie that A-list actress Hope Mikaelson drives a beat up honda civic. What amazes her even more is seeing Hope at ease and totally comfortable sitting in her driver’s seat looking like she just left a vogue cover shoot. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Hope pulls up and ditches the sunglasses she’d been wearing to greet Josie. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Did you call for an uber, love?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Josie smiles for the first time since getting the call from the security firm. She can’t come up with a good comeback, so she just rolls her eyes and gets in the car.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Hope smiles brightly at her and hands her the aux cord as soon as Josie is all set and buckled.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Josie accepts it wordlessly and plays her comfort playlist. She really wants to blast some jazz music for Hope, but right now she needs to calm down a little and only her comfort tunes have that kind of effect on her. Her comfort playlist is just Taylor Swift’s entire discography. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Josie enters her mom’s address in the car’s built in navigation system and they’re on their way. Hope leaves her alone for the first couple of minutes and even turns up the volume to </span>
  <em>
    <span>fifteen</span>
  </em>
  <span>. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Josie calls Lizzie to leave her a voice message and tries her mom’s cell phone multiple times. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Thank you.” She finally says to Hope.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Hope remains unbothered in her seat and softly drums her fingers on the steering wheel to the beat of the music playing.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“No worries.” She turns to wink at Josie before focusing on traffic again. “I should be the one thanking you. You haven’t complained about the nasty smell so far.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>That’s when Josie really looks at Hope for the first time that day. Her hair is up in a bun and she’s wearing a tanktop and athletic shorts. Josie’s gaze lingers on broad exposed shoulders for a second, but she manages to tear her eyes away before Hope can notice. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I didn’t notice a bad smell.” Josie says softly without looking in Hope’s direction. “But to be fair, even if you smelled bad, which you clearly do not, it can’t be worse than me. I didn’t shower today and all this stress isn’t doing me a favor.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>She waves around her hands to emphasize. At least she’d had enough time to tame her hair a little. She’d been too on edge to change clothes or put on makeup.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Hope grins at her and offers her fist for a fist bump. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“We’re in it together then.” Hope smiles contentedly. “So tell me what happened.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Josie keeps the explanation short and simple, Hope listens intently and keeps her eyes on the road. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m sorry for interrupting your workout.” Josie mumbles.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m glad you did!” Hope smiles softly. “And today is your lucky day. I was actually working out with my trainer and his studio isn’t that far from your place.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Well, lucky me then.” Josie grins.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Hope smiles brighter and meets Josie’s gaze again. Josie is pretty sure Hope has mastered the art of engaging in conversation while still paying attention to traffic. Overall Hope seems way more comfortable in her driver’s seat than anywhere else. She carefully catalogues this observation into the section of her brain that’s constantly occupied with thinking about Hope. So her entire brain basically. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The last conversation they’d had in this car comes back to mind and Josie can’t help but feel like it’s her turn to share. She can see the curious glances Hope keeps sending her way.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“You’re probably wondering why I’m so on edge.” Josie says softly.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Hope reacts immediately and turns the music down significantly. She hums as if she’s trying to decide what to say next.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Not really. I get why you’re on edge. Somebody might have accessed your mom’s property and you can’t reach her. I would be nervous, too.” Hope takes a turn and merges onto the freeway. “But I feel like there’s more to it.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Josie takes in a deep breath. It really is her turn to share.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Buckle up, it’s a long story.” She says.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Hope teasingly lifts her eyebrow and motions to the seat belt securing her in her seat.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m already buckled, Jo.” She chuckles and quickly meets Josie’s eyes with hers. “I’m not going anywhere.”</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
    <br/>
  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The amount of reassurance Hope gives her with this one statement makes Josie go all weak and mushy. The nickname Hope chose makes her heart flutter. She’s definitely blushing a little and a comfortable warmth spreads in her stomach.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>It’s a stark contrast to the knot that usually forms when she talks about this topic. She sighs and decides to get into it head on.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“So it all started way back. Lizzie and I grew up in a small town in Virginia called Mystic Falls. We were 13 when </span>
  <em>
    <span>Disney Channel</span>
  </em>
  <span> had this nationwide casting for twins our age. Lizzie had always been into drama and acting, I just rolled with it. So naturally we auditioned and we really thought nothing was going to happen, but fast forward a few months and we were all set to move to LA.”</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
    <br/>
  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Hope bops her head as if she’s heard this story or a version of it before. She might have lived it herself.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“So Lizzie and I moved here with our mom. My dad was against it. He didn’t want to leave Mystic Falls and almost ruined the whole thing.” She rolls her eyes just thinking about the mess that had been their entire moving process.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Josie realizes that she has to dig way deeper for Hope to understand the situation. She’d left out some important facts.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Well actually, my family is a little complicated, just like yours.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Hope raises her eyebrow in a challenging matter, as if she doesn’t believe that. Josie smiles, because Hope doesn’t know what’s coming her way.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Okay so my dad and his wife, my biological mother, couldn’t go through with a pregnancy, because she had a terminal illness. They asked Caroline, my mom, to be the surrogate.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Hope’s eyebrows are now both raised incredibly high, almost disappearing in her hairline. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“My biological mother had an unexpected seizure that ended her life way earlier than the doctor’s had accounted for.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Hope’s face falls and she mumbles a soft “sorry.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“At the time Caroline was still pregnant and then gave birth to my sister and me.” Josie smiles fondly as she pictures the face of her beautiful mother. “She’s been there for us ever since then. She raised us and takes care of us still. I don’t care about not being-blood related to her. She’s our mom.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Josie looks over at Hope and sees her smiling as well. She might be thinking about her own mother right now. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I think I can relate to that.” Hope says. “I miss my mom, but my aunts have always been there for me and growing up with all of them often made me feel like I had multiple moms. They essentially raised me too and I’m glad that I still have them.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Their eyes meet again and Josie feels like she might drown in the rich blue of Hope’s orbs. They’re so intensely blue with emotion, it feels like she can look right into Hope’s soul. </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>That’s a first. It almost seems like Hope is looking at her in a different way and allows it. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Anyways.” Josie tries to pull herself out of her trance. “Mom was all for the whole acting gig and supported us. We spent the first months living in a hotel paid for by the production. It was pretty cool.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Hope chuckles and guides them through the midmorning traffic.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“This is where it gets messy.” Josie admits and dread has her stomach in knots. “You’ve probably read about it, because it’s pretty much the first thing that comes up when you google me.”</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
    <br/>
  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>In the driver’s seat Hope shakes her head, a confused expression on her face. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“To be fair, I did google you, but only to see what stuff you’ve been working on. I just wanted to see what your filmography looks like.” She says and shrugs it off.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Josie looks at her, her mouth hanging open a little. She turns to Hope and sighs dramatically, a mock-offended expression on her face.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“So you basically were just checking to see how legit I was?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Maybe.” Hope grins.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Josie laughs and the knots in her stomach are slowly untwisting. Even if Hope can’t see it herself, she’s a good friend and has this habit of easing Josie’s nerves.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“So my dad isn’t really in the picture anymore.” Josie takes a deep breath. “He eventually joined us here in LA and took over our finances and careers. We were pretty busy, having a contract with </span>
  <em>
    <span>Disney</span>
  </em>
  <span> is like signing away your soul. Dad made us agree to everything </span>
  <em>
    <span>Disney</span>
  </em>
  <span> was throwing our way. It’s because we made a ton of money and he liked it.”</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
    <br/>
  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“So we were constantly on the road, acting or doing promotional work. It was exhausting and really isolating. Mom couldn’t really interfere, because she wasn’t our legal guardian.” Josie starts fiddling around with her hands. “She made sure we were getting proper education and homeschooled us. When we were 17 it reached a breaking point. We just couldn’t do it anymore. We were basically burned out.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Her fiddling hands are suddenly stopped by Hope’s hand reaching in there and intertwining her right one with Josie’s left. Hope doesn’t do anything more, letting Josie play with her hand. Josie traces Hope’s knuckles with her thumb and let’s Hope’s warmth transfer onto her own skin. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Dad wouldn’t let us take a break and we got into a huge fight in the production office. Somebody recorded it and leaked it to the media. It spread and we were in the middle of this huge discussion about teen actors having too much pressure and work hours. All this negative attention on dad was exactly what mom needed to finally file for custody. The process to resolve the whole situation was thankfully sped up, because of the big media spotlight on it. A day before we turned 18 mom became our legal guardian and we kicked dad out of the house.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Josie looks over at Hope and picks up on how tense her friend looks. This story seems to be affecting Hope more than Josie thought it would. An awkward silence spreads as </span>
  <em>
    <span>begin again</span>
  </em>
  <span> starts playing. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Hope breaks the silence a few seconds into the song.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Is that why you’re worried about your mom?” Hope speeds up slightly, almost too little for Josie to notice, but she does. “Has he shown up at your house before?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“He has apologized and we’ve accepted his apology, but we don’t really want anything to do with him. He’s an alcoholic and lives back in Mystic Falls.” Josie explains. “But he shows up randomly, trying to mend things.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Josie swallows thickly before adding on.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“He has a tendency to get a little carried away.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Has he ever been violent?” Hope’s eyes are wide in alarm.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Like I said, he’s an alcoholic…” Josie trails off, she doesn’t want to say it.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Jo. Has he ever done something?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Hope’s voice is cold and authoritative. She’s demanding an answer and Josie knows that she can’t avoid giving one. Even the fact that Hope uses a nickname again doesn’t soften her stern voice.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“He hasn’t hurt anybody, but he has destroyed car windows and once broke the doorknob off.”</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
    <br/>
  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Josie avoids looking over to the driver’s seat. She can feel Hope’s eyes on her and goes silent. The hand she’s still holding twitches slightly and for a second she thinks Hope might let go and put both of her hands on the steering wheel again. It’s the opposite really. Hope strokes Josie’s hand carefully, it feels like an apology, like she wants to make up for her serious mood. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Hope opens her mouth, ready to say something, but Josie’s phone cuts them off. She flinches in her seat and almost drops her phone before she manages to answer.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Hello?” She says tensley, but Hope squeezes her hand and it soothes her a little.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Hi, Miss Saltzman, our team searched the property and the house. There are no signs of forced entry or unusual occurrences. Your mom isn’t at the house, but we pulled the surveillance footage and it looks like she left on her own way before the alert. “</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Josie lets out a breath she hadn’t realized she’d been holding. Her entire demeanor changes and she can finally let loose a little. Hope notices and starts to excitedly squeeze Josie’s hand to the beat of the music.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“We’re evaluating this as a false alarm and we’re sorry for the inconvenience.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Josie ends the call after a quick thank you and fills Hope in immediately. She’s pretty unsure of how to proceed. She still really wants to see her mom with her own eyes and give her a big hug, but it seems a little over the top now.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“That’s good to hear.” Hope says as she takes the freeway exit. “We’re still going, though.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Josie is once again surprised by how well Hope can read her. She squeezes her hand to say thanks and turns up Taylor Swift.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>They reach the house as the security team is leaving. They exchange a few words with them and then enter the house.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Josie feels all kinds of emotions as they enter. The house has been cleared by the firm, but an uneasy sensation settles over her and brings her nerves from earlier back.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>They stand in the entryway and have a good view of the entire ground floor. The open floor plan allows them to see pretty much every corner and nook. It looks like it always does. Her mom keeps everything neat and organized at all times. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Hope shuts the door behind them and squeezes Josie’s shoulder delicately.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>It helps Josie to calm down a little and embrace her role as the host. She leads Hope to the kitchen area. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Do you want to drink something?” She asks.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Hope denies her offer and looks around interestedly. She seems to be taking in all the details of the house and is letting her eyes roam freely.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Did you live here or did your mom buy this after you’d started living on your own?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Well this house actually belongs to Lizzie and me.” Josie opens the fridge in order to find some juice. “We were 15 and had a decent amount of money saved, so dad figured we should invest in something permanent. It’s probably the only good thing he ever did for us.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Hope whistles with an impressed look on her face.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“It’s a very nice house, I like it.”</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
    <br/>
  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Josie has to agree on that. She likes this house, too. It’s not located in the Hollywood Hills, but relatively close. The neighborhood is basically home to lots of B-list actors and upper class families who can’t afford to live all the way in the hills. It’s quiet and everyone minds their own business. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The house is a modern two story building with a flat roof that also serves as a roof terrace. The entire ground floor is just one big room except for a small bathroom near the front door. The walls are lined by huge windows, bathing the entire space in natural sunlight from all sides. The marble kitchen countertops remind Josie of the ones in her own apartment. Towards the back of the big room is a floating staircase leading to the bedrooms and roof. Also located in the back are the sliding doors that open up the house to the decent-sized backyard.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Josie’s eyes glance at the pool and fire pit for a second, wondering how often her mom even uses both things. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>It’s been a while since she’d last been here. She’d mostly met with her mom over lunch or dinner at her place or somewhere else. They’re yet to have an official welcome back dinner or a little celebration for Lizzie. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Hope is still mesmerized by the house and keeps staring at all the photographs that are displayed throughout the room. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“You’re so cute!” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Hope says as she picks up a framed photo of Josie from her first day of school. Josie notices that Hope uses present tense. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Does she think Josie’s still cute?</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Josie blushes as she takes the frame from Hope and carelessly places it on the countertop facing downwards. What she doesn’t realize is that she uses too much force and seconds later she hears the glass cracking. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Shit.” She mutters as she inspects the damage.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Pieces of the glass are still intact, being held in the frame by dumb luck, while others are splintered and covering the countertop in sparkling shards.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Are you alright?” Hope asks and is immediately by Josie’s side.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Yes, it’s just the frame.” Josie starts collecting the bigger fragments as Hope reaches to help. “My mom’s not going to be happy about that one.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>They work in silence, their shoulders brush occasionally and Josie finds it very hard to concentrate with Hope being so close. Now she does smell what Hope referred to as her bad gym smell earlier. It doesn’t gross her out though, it pretty much has the opposite effect and Josie catches herself inhaling deeply. </span>
  <em>
    <span>That’s weird. I’m being a creep.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Ouch.” Josie feels a sharp pain shoot up the palm of her right hand. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Blood rushes out of the cut and drips on the counter. She’d cut herself in the skin right in between her index finger and thumb. She subconsciously shakes her hand a little. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>She drops the glass pieces from her other hand so that she can use it to apply pressure and stop the bleeding  instead. Next to her Hope stares at the cut for a long second before turning away. Josie is about to ask for some assistance when Hope delicately places a napkin over Josie’s clasped hands. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Here.” She says as she softly presses down. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>She keeps her eyes off the wound and stares straight at the refrigerator instead. She seems very uncomfortable and that’s even more obvious when Josie sees her throat bop with a harsh gulp. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The fact that they’re basically holding hands right now is all Josie can focus on. Hope’s hands are always warm. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Does your mom have a first aid kit somewhere?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Josie points at the bathroom and Hope takes it as her chance to let go of Josie’s hands. With a couple of big steps she disappears. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Josie is finally able to think clearer again, now that she’s out of Hope’s close proximity. She carefully inspects her cut and relief washes over her as she realizes that it’s just a lot of blood for a tiny cut.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>She won’t have to go to an ER. Hope reemerges with the supplies they need. A comfortable silence settles over them as they get to work. Since they’re both not medical professionals, they use a band-aid and hope for the best.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Hope then gets rid of the glass while Josie wipes the blood away with her left hand. A few minutes pass until they collapse on the couch and remain silent, Josie sighing as she takes a seat. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>She can’t help but get some weird vibes from Hope. This whole situation had completely thrown the other woman out of her usual mood. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Hey, what was that about?” Josie asks.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Hope raises a questioning eyebrow, but Josie sees her carefully crafted fassade crumble a little, because she needs to clear her throat before managing to say one single word.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“What?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Well...you seemed a little…” Josie tries to find the right word to describe Hope’s obvious discomfort.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The buzzing of a phone cuts her off. It’s hers. She sees Emma’s picture flash on the screen and tilts it so Hope can see.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I have to take this.” She gets up and walks towards the staircase.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>If she wants some privacy for her phone call she has to head to one of the bedrooms. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Emma?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Hey, Josie, how are you?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Josie takes two steps at once and reaches the safety of her old room.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Pretty good. A little bored, because of the hiatus, but mostly good.”</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
    <br/>
  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Emma chuckles as she rummages through some papers on her end of the phone. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I have good news and bad news.” Emma says. “Let’s start with the bad ones. So I heard back from the producer for that young adult coming of age film. Remember? The one you auditioned for with Hope.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I remember.” Josie says.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>She also remembers not getting the part. She’d been disappointed. It seemed like a good opportunity to cross over into the movie genre and getting to work with Hope would be a dream. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Well, because you were both not booked and you’re both my clients I did some digging and reached out to the producer for an explanation.” Emma says. “So apparently they didn’t like your on-screen chemistry. They said there was too much tension that they didn’t want in best friend characters.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Josie is not so sure what that means, but a sinking feeling sets in. She had probably ruined it for the both of them and she’ll never get to act with Hope if she keeps up her nervous behavior around the A-lister.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh.” is all Josie manages to answer.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m sure it’s nothing. They’re just not ready to face the chain reaction that will be set off once you guys share a screen.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Josie is even more confused now. </span>
  <em>
    <span>What does that mean?</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Anyways.” Emma keeps talking and doesn’t give Josie a chance to intervene. “The good news, more like great news, is that </span>
  <em>
    <span>Tribrid Tales</span>
  </em>
  <span> seems to be prepared for the aforementioned consequences. The producers are blown away. They want a screen test.”</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
    <br/>
  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Josie blankly stares at her bed. She stands frozen in the middle of her room. Hope had encouraged her to audition just a few days ago and now she’s being called in for a screen test? That doesn’t feel right.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>She starts pacing while Emma gives her all the details.Josie can only nod along and hum a few sounds whenever Emma gets especially quiet. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>This doesn’t mean anything, it’s just a screen test. She doesn’t have the role and she’s panicking for no reason.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Acting with Hope. Why does it suddenly sound like something Josie would never want to do?</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She’s clearly not thinking straight. Well. Yes. She never thinks straight, but that’s a common theme for her.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>They end the call and Josie stops in her tracks.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>It feels too easy. Maybe Hope had done something to get her audition reviewed quicker. Maybe Hope had gotten involved and used her position to Josie’s advantage.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Josie can already see the headlines </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Josie Saltzman gets big role because of Hope Mikaelson.<br/></span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span>Josie Saltzman uses Hope Mikaelson friendship to her advantage.</span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span>
      <br/>
    </span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span>Josie Saltzman lands big role without having the talent for it.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>She runs her hands through her already messy hair. She has to confront Hope. Now.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Hope, do you have something to do with my audition being praised by your producers?” Josie asks as she descends the stairs.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Good day to you too, Josette.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Josie’s eyes meet her mother’s as Caroline leans on the kitchen island. In an instant all of her previous thoughts are replaced by the worries and concerns she’d felt for her mom earlier.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Mom!” Josie shoots forward and pulls her mom in for a desperate hug. “I was so worried about you. I thought you’d gotten kidnapped or something worse!”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Caroline hugs her back and strokes her hair gently.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m so sorry, I was at brunch and had my phone off.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Josie doesn’t let go and melts into the embrace. Caroline keeps holding her and they enjoy a moment of peace and quiet.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“When did you get here?” Josie asks as she finally pulls away.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Caroline gives her a once over before placing a smooch on the top of Josie’s head.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I got in a few minutes ago, your friend here brought me up to speed.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>That’s when Josie notices Hope and remembers her presence. Great. She’d just caused a melodramatic scene in front of Hope. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Hope makes awkward finger guns when she realizes all the attention is on her. Josie chuckles lightly, because maybe she’s not the only dork in this house right now. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>She stares at Hope for a moment too long and promptly sees her mother look back and forth between them. She sighs. The last thing she needs right now is for her nosy mother to get involved. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Caroline grins excitedly and steps into the kitchen.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Good thing you introduced yourself already, Hope, my daughter seems to lack in the </span>
  <em>
    <span>good manners</span>
  </em>
  <span> department.” Caroline meets Josie with a disappointed glare. “I’ll make us some tea and give her another chance.”</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>thanks for reading!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. cause I know that it's delicate</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>meeting the mom and maybe Josie's crush was on someone else?</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I'm still alive. sorry for the wait. still not native so don't judge my English! thanks.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p>
  <span>Hope raises the steaming mug to her lips and morphs her face into an unreadable expression with ease. If Hollywood has trained her for one thing, it’s this. She takes a sip and lets the liquid coat her tongue and stay in her mouth for a second.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The curious eyes of Caroline Forbes are on her, watching her every move. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Objectively speaking, Caroline is beautiful. Her blonde hair is framing her face, her blue eyes sparkle with mischief and excitement. She doesn’t look like she’s in her early forties, her flawless body and perfect skin make her look like a college student. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Subjectively speaking, Caroline is not just beautiful in her appearance, but also a captivating individual and amazing conversationalist. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hope is enamoured with the woman sitting right across from her. Caroline has this certain glow and charm that appeals to everybody. Hope is convinced that if she were to take a look at a high school yearbook, Caroline would be listed as homecoming queen or prom queen. Probably even as her year’s class president.  </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“And?” Caroline asks full of anticipation.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Hope swallows and let’s the mug in her hand linger close to her mouth. She pretends to think about Caroline’s question as she licks her lips and hums in deliberation.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I must say…” Hope starts and watches in amusement as Caroline’s eyes go wide and her hands move to grab Josie’s arm eagerly.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“This is some bloody good tea.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yes!” Caroline squeezes Josie’s arm and then claps her hands together enthusiastically. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Josie giggles at her mom’s antics and Hope can’t help but smile at the sound. They’re sitting in what’s considered the living room area of the open floor house. Two couches facing each other with a coffee table in between. Caroline has made English breakfast tea and is currently serving some for herself and Josie, now that it has Hope’s seal of approval. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“In high school I had this boyfriend.” Caroline starts and Josie immediately rolls her eyes. “He was a British exchange student and it’s not like we had a ton of time for tea whenever we were hanging out, but he still taught me exactly how to get it perfectly right. It starts with the tea blend itself, so I get mine shipped from England.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Hope gives her an impressed nod before taking another sip. “He taught you well.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yeah.” Caroline sighs, her gaze drifting off. “The one that got away”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Hope meets Josie’s eyes from the other side of the coffee table. Josie subtly shakes her head and rolls her eyes again. Hope almost laughs out loud at the obvious hint Josie is giving her. She should probably not dig further.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Suddenly the oven goes off and Caroline springs to action. “The cookies!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She’s out of Hope’s vision within seconds and starts rummaging around in the kitchen. Hope takes the opportunity to take another sip of her tea and savors the taste. It tastes a little like home. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“So yup, that’s my mom.” Josie says softly, she’s trying to keep her voice down. “Very talkative and nosy. Also painfully straight.”</span>
  <span><br/>
<br/>
</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Josie pins Hope with a piercing gaze at the last part and Hope almost chokes on her tea.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What?” Hope clears her throat and puts her mug down. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It almost sounds like Josie is calling her out for her obvious infatuation with Caroline. Hope swallows thickly and really hopes that she’s misreading Josie’s hard stare.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’m just teasing.” Josie says, a smirk working its way onto her face. “My mom has this habit of getting every person to fall in love with her, I’m just giving you a fair warning.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Hope chuckles lightly and calms her racing heart. Yes, maybe she’d made eye contact with Caroline a few times too often, but that’s only because she’s trying to make a good impression. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Also Josie looks so cute today, in her sweatpants, oversized tee and with the messiest bedhead Hope has ever seen. She can’t even look at her friend without feeling the urge to smile like a fool. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Of course even in a situation like this Hope’s brain works in overdrive and immediately gives her an idea on how she can get some payback. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Okay, so now that I’ve met your mom and seen your sister on instagram and here.” Hope points to the photos all around them for emphasis. “I really need to know what you guys eat or drink. This is not normal.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Josie crooks her head and furrows her brow in confusion. So Hope has to be a little more direct.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I know you are not technically related but your gene pool is just … damn.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Hope is pretty much at a loss of words and doesn’t know how to voice her exact thoughts. They still seem to have the desired effect when Josie’s cheeks flush red instantly. Hope grins and takes another sip, staring at Josie while doing so. If Josie gets to tease her, she’ll tease right back. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Caroline interrupts whatever it is they have going on with a statement that leaves Hope in panic.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“These cookies look so good, you guys better be hungry!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Josie’s mom is still busy getting the cookies out of the oven, but seems eager to share them with the two of them. Hope’s eyes go wide and she bends over the coffee table to whisper to her friend. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Josie, I can’t eat any.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Josie looks over Hope’s shoulder and watches her mom in disbelief. It’s like she’s ignoring Hope’s distress and focusing on something else entirely.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“This woman is unbelievable. The last time she made me cookies was ages ago!” Josie says under her breath. “But you didn’t even ask for any and here she is, happily making them. I have to bring you here more often.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>At any other given moment Hope would have laughed and teased Josie about it, but not when she’s about to ruin whatever impression she’d made on Caroline so far.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Jo, I can’t eat any. I’m on a strict diet.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Josie snaps her eyes away from the kitchen island and meets Hope’s urgent stare. Hope has already noticed that using the nickname works wonders on Josie. “Oh.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yes, oh.” Hope mutters back.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It’s okay, just tell her, she’ll totally understand.” Josie says softly. “And it’ll leave more for me.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Josie has a delighted expression on her face. Those cookies must be top tier. Hope spares a quick look over her shoulder to see Caroline place the last few cookies on a plate.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Okay, so you’re telling me I should not eat the cookies your mom made solely for me? She literally whipped up that cookie dough from nowhere just so she could offer something to me, her guest. I can’t say no.” Hope hisses under her breath.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Josie leans closer to Hope and hisses back. “Relax. She’ll understand.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Hope’s parents did not raise her that way. She was taught to always accept offers and be nice and respectful when invited into someone’s home. She just can’t say no to Caroline’s cookies, but she also can’t eat them without messing up her meal plan. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Jo, help me.” Hope tries again.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What on earth do you even want me to do?” Josie whispers. “Do you want me to tell her for you?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Hope shakes her head violently, she doesn’t want to make Caroline upset in any way. So rejecting her cookies is not an option.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Sit beside me?” Hope pats the spot next to her with a pout on her face.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Josie looks taken aback and with a last glance towards her mom she slowly rises to her feet. She rounds the coffee table and plops down to Hope’s left. She had miscalculated their proximity a little and ended up brushing her leg against Hope’s involuntarily. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Hope takes a deep breath and tries to focus on the task at hand. She has to come up with a plan. She’d mostly asked for Josie to sit next to her just so she could feel less on edge.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It’s amazing how much Josie’s presence can calm her down. Now that their thighs are touching, granted there’s still fabric separating them, she feels less nervous and like she can actually face Caroline and her cookies.</span>
  <span><br/>
<br/>
</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I don’t know how that’s supposed to help, but okay.” Josie leans in and whispers directly into Hope’s ear. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Suddenly this idea doesn’t seem like the brightest Hope could have had. Josie’s hot breath tickles and sends a shiver down Hope’s entire side. The initial ease Josie’s closeness had evoked now made Hope feel incredibly hot all over. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She shifts in her position on the couch. A weird sensation is taking over the inside of her stomach, it’s a barely there tug. Her exposed thigh burns where it touches Josie’s sweatpants.She really regrets coming straight from the gym without further covering up her gym shorts.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It takes a second for Hope to recover and get back to reality. Josie seems unbothered and unaware of the inner turmoil Hope is currently trying to suppress.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Hope is debating what to say next, but Caroline steps up to the coffee table and shows off her plate of freshly baked chocolate chip cookies. As she sets it down she pins Hope and Josie with a curious look.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I see we’ve changed our seating arrangements.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Josie and Hope nod in unison and can’t meet Caroline’s eyes. They probably look guilty of something, the suspicious eyebrow raise Caroline gives them confirms that. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Alright then. Dig in!” Caroline pushes the plate closer towards the younger women.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Josie reaches for a cookie and her eyes widen in surprise when Hope hesitantly does the same. Their eyes meet briefly and Josie clearly asks Hope something along the lines of </span>
  <em>
    <span>what are you doing? </span>
  </em>
  <span>Hope pulls her lips into a forced smile and continues the silent conversation with a look that translates to</span>
  <em>
    <span> I don’t know, please help.</span>
  </em>
  
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Caroline watches in horror as Josie impulsively shoves an entire cookie into her mouth to create a diversion. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Josie! Easy!” Caroline says with a scolding undertone. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>While Caroline’s focus lies on Josie, Hope guides the cookie to her mouth. Instead of popping the baked goodness into her mouth she forms a fist around it and feels it crumbling to bits and pieces. The warm chocolate chips melt and leave her hand covered in crumbs and chocolate smears. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She subtly hides the hand in her lap and pretends to be chewing. Caroline is now expectantly looking at her and waiting for praise or critique. Hope pretend-swallows and moans in delight. She is an actress after all.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“So good!” She says.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Josie next to her is still chewing on her cookie and looks profusely confused. The second Hope lets out another semi-convincing moan she stiffens next to her. Now it’s Hope’s turn to look confused. She probably went too far and Josie is trying to tell her that moaning in delight is not the best response to cookies.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Caroline looks pleased, but also skeptical. She points towards the cookies and encourages them to eat more.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Josie finally swallows and goes for another. She falters when Hope doesn’t do the same and her eyes fall to Hope’s hand. She can clearly see the chocolate smears and reacts immediately. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Can you please get me some napkins, mom?” Josie asks with an extra sweet tone to her voice.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“That’s a great idea.” Caroline gets up. “But maybe tone it down a little.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She points towards the cookie in Josie’s hand and goes towards the kitchen to grab napkins.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Hope and Josie turn to each other instantly. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What the fuck are you doing?” Josie hisses and sets her cookie down on the table. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’m eating your mom’s cookies.” Hope deadpans. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Josie impulsively smacks her arm. “Stop whatever it is you're doing and just tell her.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I can’t. It’s impolite.” Hope turns around to see Caroline checking on the next batch of cookies. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Josie sighs frustratedly and picks her cookie up again. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Is this some weird British teatime behavior?” She takes a bite. “A code of honor for cookies and tea?”</span>
  <span><br/>
<br/>
</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hope ignores Josie’s dig at her home country and eyes the plate again. She realizes that there are way too many cookies left. It’s painfully obvious that she hasn’t had any more than her first one. She watches as Josie finishes her second one. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“How hungry are you?” Hope asks.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Josie mumbles “I haven’t had anything else to eat yet.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Hope sighs in relief and can feel some anxiety over the situation slip away. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Great. Follow my lead.” She takes a cookie and shoves it into Josie’s mouth without warning.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>One hand holding Josie’s head in place, the other already smeared one force feeding her. She’s met with a muffled groan and Josie’s surprised, yet sour expression. She tries to say something through all the crumbles in her mouth. It sounds suspiciously like “what the fuck?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Sorry.” Hope whispers.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She tries to convey how bad she feels by giving Josie some time to recover and patting her on the shoulder. Just as Josie swallows Hope has the next cookie lined up. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Luckily Caroline takes her sweet time in the kitchen and Josie manages to devour four more cookies. </span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>An hour later they’re still chatting away on the couch, Hope finally worked up the courage to excuse herself for a bathroom break. While washing away the chocolate remains she realizes something.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She’d spent the better part of the day getting to know not only Josie, but also her mom. Something that usually sparks some anxiety and annoyance is actually bringing her lots of joy.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Caroline easily includes her in conversation while still maintaining some boundaries and not pushing too much.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She seems more interested in Hope than Hope Mikaelson. It feels like catching up with an old friend and reminiscing over the past. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She hadn’t even once thought about putting up her usual guarded facade. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Okay maybe when the cookie disaster had unraveled. </span>
  </em>
  <span>Other than that she hadn’t faked any smiles or laughs today. And maybe that’s a good thing.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She steps out of the bathroom and shuts the door softly. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>“Oh and Josie, this whole charade was entertaining to watch, but next time you bring her over, just text me what allergies or dietary restrictions she has. I’ll bake something we can all enjoy.”</span>
  <span><br/>
<br/>
</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hope freezes as Caroline’s voice reaches her ears. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Great</span>
  </em>
  <span>. </span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>At least she’s not yet visible to the couch area and has a moment to swallow up the guilt. She should've just had some cookies. She has this intense urge to make Caroline like her for some reason. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“She just wanted to be polite, mom.” Josie says softly. </span>
  <span><br/>
<br/>
</span>
</p><p>
  <span>A smile tugs on the corners of Hope’s lips. It sounds like Josie is standing up for her and it’s </span>
</p><p>
  <span>making her all fuzzy on the inside. It’s a weird feeling, really, nothing she has ever felt before. </span>
</p><p>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>“Also who says there’s going to be a next time?” Josie adds.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The smile falls from Hope’s lips. The fuzzy feeling stops and makes her almost nauseous. But Josie is right. Who says there’s going to be a next time? Why would they ever hang out with her mom like this again? It dampens Hope’s cheerful mood instantly.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Call it a mother’s intuition.” Caroline retorts.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Hope shakes herself out of her trance and decides to not eavesdrop further. With a few confident strides she’s back in the living room and reclaims her spot next to Josie. This time she’s to Josie’s left and their legs don’t brush. For the first time today she fakes a smile.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Caroline is eager to include her in the conversation right away.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh, Hope, Josie was telling me about a screentest you guys have together? That sounds exciting!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Hope reaches for her tea and furrows her brow in confusion. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You probably mean the one we had like 3 weeks ago?” Hope takes a sip. “It was exciting, Josie is incredible. I’m still mad she didn’t get the role.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Hope sets her mug down and sends Josie a quick wink for reassurance. Josie should have gotten the role and Hope will die on that hill. Caroline smiles fondly at the scene.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Josie seems a little taken aback, but then clears things up.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“No actually, mom was talking about the screentest we’ll have in two days.” Josie turns to see Hope’s reaction. “For </span>
  <em>
    <span>tribrid tales</span>
  </em>
  <span>.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Hope needs a few seconds to process, is Josie joking or trying to confuse her? Are they fooling Caroline again? Afraid that she might mess things up, she opts for a simple “What?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Josie clears her throat and sits up straighter, their legs brush for a second. She searches for Hope’s gaze and once she finds it starts talking.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Emma called earlier, apparently they liked my tape so much that they want a screen test with you right away.” Josie says. “I actually wanted to ask you about that...”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Hope is usually not one to interrupt other people, it’s rude, but in this case she can’t contain her excitement. Just like that her mood has brightened up again. </span>
</p><p>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>“Wait what? We have a screen test?” Her eyes search Josie’s face for any signs of a bluff, but she comes up empty. Josie looks as genuine as always. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yup.” Josie answers.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>A surprised squeak follows when Hope places her hands on both of Josie’s shoulders and starts shaking her.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“This is amazing!” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She can’t contain her excitement, especially when Josie giggles adorably and Hope decides that it’s her favorite sound in the world.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>There’s a lot of new favorite things Hope has cataloged into her brain today. Josie’s crazy bedhead, the way she looks in baggy sweatpants and her obsession with her mom’s chocolate chip cookies.</span>
</p><p>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>Hope might have been staring at Josie for a beat too long before she stops shaking her friend around and releases her shoulders.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She clears her throat awkwardly. That’s a lot of physical contact without asking for consent. Hope feels bad for impulsively intruding Josie’s personal space like this. Luckily Josie speaks up again.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, I actually wanted to talk about that.” There’s a weird undertone in her voice. “So this all happened super fast and I can’t help, but think that maybe you have something to do with it?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She doesn’t meet Hope’s gaze and pins her eyes towards the floor instead. Hope now recognizes the meaning behind Josie’s words.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Even in this short amount of time of knowing Josie, Hope had picked up on how the brunette tends to question her position in the spotlight. Not once had she accepted any of Hope’s compliments without selling herself short in the process.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She’s probably thinking that Hope got her the screen test by calling in some favors, because she can’t see her own talent.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Hope gets serious instantly. Her body stiff and her gaze hard. She is nudging Josie’s side to get her to look up at her. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Her eyes fall on Caroline for a second. Josie’s mom is watching them intently, but she seems to be equally affected by Josie’s words and on the brink of saying something. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Josie, you told me that you wanted to earn the role by yourself. I respect that. I actually think it’s very admirable.” Hope is back to softly bumping Josie’s thigh with her own. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I didn’t do anything except for hoping and having my fingers crossed for you.” Hope doesn’t even realize she’s reaching for Josie’s unbandaged hand. “You deserve this! You’re so talented and it’s time people see that on the big screen. I'm so proud of you!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Hope squeezes Josie’s hand and keeps them interlocked. Josie finally lifts her head, but still doesn’t look at Hope.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She does have an adorable blush slowly taking residence on her face. Hope notes that she really likes when she’s the reason for her blush. Josie looks almost bashful as her hand finally squeezes back and stops being limp in Hope’s grab. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I know you technically don’t have the part yet, but I’ve seen you act with me before and we have great chemistry together, they will see that during the test.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Hope finally catches Josie’s gaze and looks at her as genuine as possible. The sunlight hits Josie’s brown eyes just right and they have an amber-like glow to them. It’s really pretty and distracting.</span>
  <span><br/>
<br/>
</span>
</p><p>
  <span>More words of encouragement die on Hope’s lips as she looks at Josie.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Only when Caroline clears her throat audibly, Hope snaps back to reality. Josie seems startled as well. They face the older woman in anticipation.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I for one think it would be amazing to have you two in the same film and it being the last one in the </span>
  <em>
    <span>tribrid tales</span>
  </em>
  <span> franchise.” Caroline says. “It would be a beautiful ‘full circle’ moment for Josie.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Hope raises her eyebrow and waits for Caroline to elaborate, she doesn’t miss the warning glare Josie shoots her mom.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You have no idea how many times I’ve had to sit through the first two movies.” Caroline sighs dramatically. “Might be because …” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I was just very inspired.” Josie retorts cutting her mom off in the process. “After fulfilling our </span>
  <em>
    <span>disney</span>
  </em>
  <span> contracts I kind of wanted to try something different, maybe go to college, but I saw the first movie and it made me push harder and I started auditioning for bigger roles.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Hope acknowledges Josie’s explanation with a nod, she only half registers Caroline’s offhand comment “I’m sure that’s all you loved about the movies.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>Josie mentioning that she had almost ended her career, makes her think back to a dark time in her life. Everything inside of her tightens uncomfortably as the memories come rushing in. She has the urge to find a different topic to talk about or fake another bathroom break.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>That’s when she feels pressure being applied to her hand. It’s still clasped around Josie’s, but now the brunette squeezes and her thumb grazes the back of Hope’s hand.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Before she can even move to run off, her mouth falls open.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I relate to the idea of trying something else, I quit acting when I was 15.” Hope confesses, she swallows thickly before continuing. “My parents died and acting on theatre stages didn’t bring me any joy anymore, because they weren’t around to see it.”</span>
  <span><br/>
<br/>
</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She takes a deep calming breath to wash down the guilt.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I almost dropped out of school, too.” There is so much more to the story, so much more that Hope wants to say, but she can feel her chest clench subconsciously. “But I still ended up here, so clearly things worked out in my favor.”</span>
  <span><br/>
<br/>
</span>
</p><p>
  <span><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
When they leave Caroline’s house it’s almost 3pm. Josie has a bunch of cookies stuffed in ziploc bags and looks happier than ever. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Hope merges on the freeway when Josie starts shuffling some jazz and Taylor Swift music.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“So this was fun.” Hope breaks the silence.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Josie shifts excitedly in her seat. “You think?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yes. I love your mom, she’s very nice.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Well she was on her best behavior, wait till she gets comfortable around you, she’ll grill you for all the juicy gossip you might have.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Hope grins, because it sounds like Josie is planning on keeping her around. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’ll spill all the gossip I have.” Hope starts drumming to the rhythm of the music playing. “Are you feeling okay? Now that we know everything is okay and your mom is safe?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Josie debates for a second, her hand fiddling with the ziplocs in her lap.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, I think so. Thanks for everything.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Hope can feel Josie’s eyes on her and locks gazes for a second before focusing on the road again.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You’re welcome.” She says, after a beat passes Hope speaks up again. “I’m happy that you called me.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, me too.” Josie confesses softly.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>They sit in a comfortable silence for the next few minutes until Josie turns down the music significantly.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I feel like car rides are becoming our thing.” Josie says. “So anything you wanna share with the class?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Hope chuckles and bites her lip in response. Car rides really are their thing now. </span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>She thinks about what Josie had shared on their way to Caroline’s house and that it’s probably her turn to unpack some emotional baggage now. She sighs at how sad that sounds.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She debates for a couple of seconds, surprised that she doesn’t feel her usual need to divert. Instead she actually wants to talk and be open with Josie. Maybe it’s because she’s trapped in the vehicle, unable to run away both physically and mentally. Or she’s just that comfortable around Josie. Hope is not sure just yet.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Remember when you called me out for acting weird and closed off sometimes?” She decides to get right into it.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Josie nods. “Yeah, it’s kinda creepy. You change completely, it’s like you hide behind a different persona.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Hope snorts bitterly at that, because there is so much truth to that.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I do this thing when I get uncomfortable or annoyed or literally whenever I feel like doing it I guess. It helps me cope.” She’s not satisfied with the way she had said it. “It’s like putting on a mask that’s appropriate for the situation I’m in. I push my own thoughts aside and just become what the people around me expect me to be.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Does that make sense?” She asks when Josie doesn’t react.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It does actually.” Josie says thoughtfully. “We’re actors, that's what we do. But you know that you don’t have to act all the time, right? You’re amazing, Hope, people would still like you, even if you didn’t meet all their expectations.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I know. It’s weird.” Hope sighs. “Anyways, today I didn’t do any of that and I feel very good about it.”</span>
  <span><br/>
<br/>
</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Josie perks up immediately and claps her hands excitedly.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“That’s awesome! Hope that sounds really great, like you didn’t have to hide yourself today. What do you think it is? The polluted LA air?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Hope lets Josie’s question linger between them, she knows exactly what the reason is and that this reason is sitting right beside her. She could let the conversation play out in so many ways, not voice the one word on her mind, keep things normal and not awkward. Things already are awkward sometimes, it feels like they’re tiptoeing around each other and walking on eggshells, still testing boundaries.She doesn’t want that anymore, so she takes a deep breath and let’s the word form between her lips. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It’s quiet. Too quiet. A Taylor song Hope doesn’t know is playing and suddenly seems way louder than before as the weight of Hope’s confession charges the air around them. Josie is silent and still besides Hope and seems to process the short word.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Hope can’t deal with the silence any longer and while it’s tempting to just move on and put on one of her masks, she shakes the idea the second it enters her brain. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’m usually not like this with people, not at all. But with you, I somehow decided to be different from day one.” She says. “You have this effect on me and it’s really fucking comforting and I don’t feel like I have to hide or pretend around you. Thank you for that.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Josie is shaken from her trance and offers her hand. Hope instantly accepts and places her right one in Josie’s. She’s met by comforting warmth and soothing strokes.</span>
  <span><br/>
<br/>
</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That makes me very happy. I’m glad you feel comfortable enough around me to be yourself.” She squeezes Hope’s hand.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“This is the part where you tell me that you’re comfortable around me, too…” Hope teases. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She really hopes it doesn’t sound like she’s pressuring Josie and she takes it as the joke it’s meant to be. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I think I am now.” Josie says. “Not gonna lie, it took me a while to get here, but now I am.”</span>
  <span><br/>
<br/>
</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hope understands. It’s because Josie had been a huge fan and is just getting used to actually knowing Hope. It stings a little, but she’s happy Josie is shedding her </span>
  <em>
    <span>“you’re Hope freaking Mikaelson”</span>
  </em>
  <span>- alter ego. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Hope remembers something from way back in Josie’s trailer and it seems like a great opportunity to tease. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’m glad that you feel more at ease with me, all that blushing and talking about a crush on your phone… for a second I thought the crush you had was in fact on me.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She chuckles at how ridiculous it sounds in retrospect. The sound dies in her throat when Josie squeezes her hand so hard that it actually hurts.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Ouch.” Hope mumbles. “You okay there, love?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Josie releases her grasp a little and allows Hope to focus on the road again. She’s awfully quiet and has a far away look on her face. Just when Hope thinks she had said the wrong thing and thinks about taking it back, Josie breaks the silence.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What if it was?” Josie swallows. “What if I had a crush on you? Would that jeopardize our friendship?” Josie asks, her voice sounding so small that all Hope wants to do is scoop her up and protect her from all that is evil in this world. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Hope bites her lip and grinds her teeth. She hadn’t intended to cause this tension. It was supposed to be a joke. She swallows thickly and squeezes Josie’s hand reassuringly. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I don’t know.” Hope answers truthfully. “What I do know, is that I really like you and that you are an amazing person. This is all very new and delicate…”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She points at the car display that informs them that the song currently playing is in fact </span>
  <em>
    <span>delicate</span>
  </em>
  <span> by Taylor Swift. Josie bursts out laughing and Hope is glad she could ease some of the suspense. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Every person you had or have a crush on should consider themself lucky.” Hope says.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Josie smiles and plays with Hope’s hand.</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>They’re five minutes away from Josie’s place when she checks her email inbox and finds the script for their</span>
  <em>
    <span> tribrid tales </span>
  </em>
  <span>screen test. She grabs Hope’s arm violently and stares at her phone in disbelief.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Wait.” She skims over lines, Hope watches in amusement from the corner of her eye. “Hope?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yes, Jo?” Hope has an idea what Josie’s distress is about. </span>
  <span></span><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>“Am I…” Josie gulps. “Is my character your love interest?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Hope smirks and she knows she must look incredibly smug, but all she says is “How about you play </span>
  <em>
    <span>false god</span>
  </em>
  <span>? It’s jazzy and has Taylor.”</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>this was mediocre at best. I hope I was able to convey that Hope is slowly realizing she has some weird feelings/emotions when around Josie...</p><p>@_pattybab_ on the bird app</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0011"><h2>11. look what you made me do</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>the highly anticipated screen test. and more?</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>sorry for the wait, but editing the weekly legacies crack videos takes a lot of energy and brain cells. The formatting is weird today and English still isn't my first language. <br/>Hope you like it!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p>“Ugh, I still can’t believe you had the audacity to leave 3 minutes before I got there.”</p><p>Her sister`s voice startles Josie and interrupts what happens to be the thousandth run down of her pending screen test. An annoyed and frustrated Josie stops pacing around her living room and gives her sister a death glare.   </p><p>“It’s not my fault you had your phone turned off.” Josie says with some held back anger.</p><p>“Yes, but I called you and said I was going to be there soon.” Lizzie is sitting on the couch, pointing her finger accusingly at Josie. “You could have waited for me.”</p><p>Josie sighs and rubs her hand against her forehead. She’s tired, frustrated and completely on edge. Her screen test is coming up in just a few hours and the last thing she needs is an argument with her sister. She closes the space between them and flops down next to her twin.</p><p>“I know and I’m sorry.” She pats Lizzie’s shoulder softly. “I just didn’t want to overwhelm Hope. I roped her into this crazy day and kept her from her work, then I introduced her to mom and made her feel bad for not eating the chocolate chip cookies.”</p><p>Lizzie visibly relaxes at her sister’s explanation and leans into her side. “We haven’t been friends for that long and she’s not used to having so many people around. I want to ease her into our crazy friend group.” Josie continues.</p><p>Lizzie catches her sister’s hand and squeezes it, something Josie has gotten used to, now that Hope does it all the time. She smiles softly at the display of physical affection.</p><p>“I understand. But I want to meet her at some point!” Lizzie says. “And before we introduce her to the rest of the gang! I want to rub it into the others’ faces that I’ve known her longer.”</p><p>Josie chuckles at her sister’s plans and sighs audibly.</p><p>“When is the gang getting back together anyways? I feel like it’s been a while since we’ve all hung out.”</p><p>“Alyssa is still shooting in New York and the others are super busy here. I’m sure we can figure something out though. Maybe this weekend? Celebrate you for getting the part?” Lizzie opts.</p><p>Josie tenses at that and can feel even more anxiety creep up on her. “I don’t have the part yet, so please don’t make any of those plans.”</p><p>Now it’s Lizzie’s turn to sigh and she turns to look at her sister fully. “Sorry, I didn’t mean to make you more nervous, but I think, no I know, that you will do well today. It’s a gut feeling.”</p><p>Josie doesn’t want to argue again, so she lets it go and gets up to grab some water. While she’s at it, Lizzie reaches for the ipad that’s sitting on the coffee table. Her fingerprint unlocks it immediately and she absently starts scrolling through something while keeping their conversation alive.</p><p>“Also what’s up with the screen test? You usually love it when people read and practice with you, yet you haven’t asked me to help?” Lizzie keeps scrolling. “Is it because Hope’s helping you prepare?”</p><p>Josie gets back to the couch with two cups of water and tries not to spill.</p><p>“Hope is not helping me, I asked her to stay out of it. I want to get the part without taking advantage of our relationship.” Josie says.</p><p>She takes a sip of her cup and plans to end the conversation at that, but her sister has a different idea, because her eyes shoot up from where she’s reading on the ipad. She squints her eyes at Josie.</p><p>“You said relationship.” Lizzie states.</p><p>Josie gives her a confused eye roll in return. “What?”</p><p>“You said relationship. Not friendship. Relationship. That’s two different things” Lizzie says.</p><p>Josie lets her head fall back in frustration. Of course her sister will never leave her alone with this. “A friendship is also a relationship.” She says. </p><p>Lizzie rolls her eyes. “Sure, but maybe there is something more you want to unpack here?” </p><p>Lizzie’s tone is not demanding, but soft and curious. She’s giving Josie a way out, not pressing for details like she so often does. Josie decides that it’s time to at least get a few things off of her chest. </p><p>“I don’t know, I might have told Hope that I have a crush on her.” Josie says in one quick breath. </p><p>Lizzie’s eyes go wide and she almost drops the ipad. “You did what?” </p><p>Josie looks everywhere but at her sister and starts picking at a throw pillow.</p><p>“She was joking about it, she overheard that one phone call and was teasing me about it, but didn’t actually think it was true.” Josie says. “So I more or less told her.”</p><p>Lizzie clutches the ipad and starts moving up and down uncontrollably. She’s excitedly hopping in her sitting position which is a funny sight and would usually make Josie laugh, but not right now. </p><p>“What did she say?” Lizzie asks.</p><p>Hope’s exact words are still ghosting through Josie’s brain, tattooed on the inside of her skull for eternity. She hasn’t stopped thinking about them.</p><p>“Every person you had or have a crush on should consider themself lucky.” Josie quotes her friend’s words.</p><p>Lizzie next to her freezes and releases a loud shriek. She starts hitting Josie frantically. She’s too shocked to speak and keeps making weird noises. Josie lets her sister’s soft punches hit her and waits for her to calm down.</p><p>“Jo! This is good!” Lizzie has finally found her actual voice again.”That means she likes you!”</p><p>Josie furrows her brow and clutches the pillow to her chest. “I don’t know.”</p><p>“Akdfkjaljkga.” Lizzie tries to say something but it sounds more like a real life keyboard smash. She takes a few deep breaths before trying again, this time significantly calmer and more collected. “Well did she say something else? Or does she do things that hint at her feelings for you?”</p><p>Josie instantly blushes just thinking about all the physical contact they share on the regular and how much Hope likes to tease her with her stupid, but hot smirk. She can’t help but grin like a lovestruck idiot when she recalls how Hope’s hand feels in hers.</p><p>“We hold hands.” Josie confesses quietly. “Like a lot.”</p><p>Lizzie next to her looks like she’s about to faint. Her face is flushed and her hands are waving around. </p><p> </p><p>“Oh my god, Josie. Why didn’t you tell me this sooner?” </p><p>“Ehm. Most of this just happened like two days ago and you were staying with mom.” Josie explains. “I don’t know what any of this means, she’s just trying to be nice and she hasn’t had many friends, so she probably doesn’t even know what she’s doing half the time.”</p><p>Now Lizzie starts laughing hysterically. She throws herself back against the backrest of the couch and gasps for air. </p><p>“Are you being serious right now?” Lizzie manages to squeeze out before falling back into a fit of laughter. “I thought you’re the living embodiment of Hope’s wikipedia page.”</p><p>Josie struggles to follow her sister and sighs bitterly. “What are you on to?”</p><p>“I just think it’s funny that you think Hope doesn’t know when she’s flirting or overstepping friendship boundaries. You do know about her dating history, right?”</p><p>Josie does in fact know a lot about Hope, including her dating life from all of the tabloids she used to stalk. Maybe she’d been a little bit too invested in her celebrity crush’s life. She doesn’t know what her sister is talking about though. </p><p>“Yes, she dated that Roman dude who cheated on her, for like 2 years.” Josie says. “And before that… oh…”</p><p>She might be catching on.</p><p>“Oh, exactly.” Lizzie states. “The 4 or so years she spent working here before officially dating Roman? Ring any bells in your Hope encyclopedia?”</p><p>Josie’s eyes go wide as her mind rushes through some of her more vivid memories of articles and paparazzi photos from that time. She distinctly recalls seeing lots of stories on Hope’s flings and short term relationships. Most of them had unfolded behind closed doors and not a lot of information had been out in the open, but the media had always found a way to expose Hope’s love life.</p><p>“She’s had some one night stands, but nothing serious.” Josie tries.</p><p>Her sister sees it differently and stops her right there. “Oh please, Jo, she was a player. A womanizer.”</p><p>Josie gulps at Lizzie’s use of words. It makes her uncomfortable and she’s about to call her sister out on it, but she beats her to it.</p><p>“And I don’t mean that in a bad way! No slutshaming on my watch! She was a young, openly bisexual woman in a new city with tons of opportunities, of course she indulged.”</p><p>Josie buries her head in her hands and thinks about plugging her ears so she doesn’t have to listen to Lizzie’s recounts of Hope’s personal life. </p><p>“My point is that even if she hasn’t had deeper connections with her previous, let’s call it <em> ‘situations </em> ’, and she hasn’t had lots of friends, she still knows exactly what she’s doing. She’s a flirt and was actually quite notorious for it back then.”</p><p> </p><p>Josie sighs again, it’s becoming a staple in conversations about Hope now. Lizzie remains unbothered and keeps talking.</p><p>“You know what, it actually makes a ton of sense. From what you’ve told me she’s not big on opening up, so one night stands are the perfect solution. No strings attached…”</p><p>“Okay can we stop?” With a deep breath Josie pushes herself off of the couch and starts pacing again. </p><p>She doesn’t want to talk about Hope and her private life like that and she doesn’t want to think about it. Hope leaving an award show with someone, Hope taking that someone home, Hope tangled up with that someone...<em> Ugh </em></p><p>She groans audibly and ignores any more of Lizzie’s attempts to reel her back into the conversation.</p><p>She hasn’t been able to think about anything other than Hope, her words and her actions. Even if Lizzie is convinced Hope knows exactly what she’s doing, it doesn’t feel that way. It doesn’t feel like Hope is flirting with her intentionally. It feels normal, organic and nice? Is it even considered flirting?</p><p>No matter what it is, it’s something Josie is starting to relish in. Maybe far too much, considering Hope’s her friend. </p><p>But then she thinks about the way the redhead had looked at her and said she would consider herself lucky if Josie really had a crush on her. What’s that even supposed to mean? Why is she speaking in riddles? Josie should have just flat out said <em> hey, I’ve had the biggest crush on you for years </em>maybe she would’ve gotten a straight answer back instead of whatever Hope was trying to say.</p><p>The more time she spends with Hope the bigger her crush gets. <em> Yes, Josie is admitting it to herself now. </em> It’s only been around 2 weeks and she’s swooning over Hope like her 18 year old self after seeing <em> tribrid tales I </em> in the movie theatre.</p><p>The chances of Hope developing feelings beyond friendship for her in the short span of 14 days are close to zero. There is no way.</p><p> </p><p>She stares a few holes into her ceiling, her head tilted upwards as she releases another groan.<br/>
As much as she wants to unpack all these things currently brooding in her head, she has to convince producers and a whole lot of other people to give her the biggest role of her life.<br/>
<br/>
She’s been practicing her lines over and over again. She knows them by heart, but still feels the need to be extra safe. It’s not like she can allow any slip ups. The fact that her character and Hope’s character are love interests makes the whole thing even harder.<br/>
<br/>
She’s now hugging herself and walking back and forth between her front door and living room area.<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>“For the love of God! Are we really still doing this?” Lizzie’s voice disrupts Josie’s current script run down. “You look like a kid running on ten shots of espresso. Can’t you just let me help?”</p><p>Josie stares at her twin with frustration, she’d just gotten through the first few lines. Her sister has a point though, because it’s not the first time today. Josie has been striding up and down her whole apartment in anticipation for the last 36 hours. </p><p>“I know it’s annoying and a little over the top, but could you just please leave me alone with this?” Josie bites back. She’s hitting a breaking point.</p><p>Lizzie has her eyebrows raised, it reminds Josie a lot of Hope and doesn’t make the situation any better. She doesn't make a move to leave and instead sits up straighter.</p><p>“I feel like there’s more to this whole thing. Look, I get it if you don’t want to talk about Hope and I’ll stop bringing her up, but is there anything else bothering you?” Lizzie tries softly. “Are the lines hard? You know I can help you practice, right?”</p><p>Josie smiles fondly at her sister’s offer, but there is a good reason as to why she hasn’t asked her for help. If Lizzie hears about the love interest situation, she’ll lose it even more. Josie usually relies a lot on rehearsing her lines with someone else, it helps her memorize her lines better, but she doesn’t want anymore crush talk from her twin.</p><p>After debating whether or not she should take her sister up on that offer, Josie doesn’t answer and just turns away to start from the top. Lizzie falls awfully quiet and reclaims possession of the ipad. </p><p>5 minutes later a loud gasp startles Josie once again. Lizzie is staring at the device in giddy disbelief. Looks like Josie doesn’t have to tell her after all. She can clearly see her screen test script open on the ipad.</p><p>“Morgan Monroe, early 20ies, dark hair, tall, lean, siphoner witch, reckless, naive and curious.” Lizzie pauses for dramatic effect before continuing. “Romantic partner for Faith Hill.”</p><p>The script includes a short rundown of her potential role and of course Lizzie has found it. She is waving the ipad around and stares at Josie gasping for air.</p><p>“That’s why you didn’t ask me for help! You didn’t want to tell me that you’re Hope’s love interest!” Lizzie gets to her feet and approaches Josie. “This is getting better and better. Co-stars falling in love on set...I can see it all.”</p><p>Josie looks at her with a pleading gaze, hoping she’ll get the hint and drop the topic. Their eyes meet and Josie can see some of the excitement slip off of Lizzie’s face who’s realizing that she’d overstepped and is clearing her throat awkwardly.</p><p> </p><p>They get rudely interrupted by someone barging in through the front door. Stefanie walks in like she owns the place and stops in her tracks as she spots the twins standing in the middle of the apartment. “What’s poppin’?” The door bangs shut behind her.</p><p>She looks them up and down and takes in their weird staring and standing contest.</p><p>“Don’t mind me.” She says and walks up to them. “Are we doing a group hug? Or what else is this about?”</p><p>Without waiting for an explanation she swoops in and throws her arms around the twins, engulfing them in an awkward hug.</p><p>“This is weird.” Stefanie says and leaves them in their spot. She walks over and flops down on the couch. “Okay, ladies what has your ovaries in a twist?”<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>Lizzie is the first to speak and eyes Stefanie with a sour expression. “I can’t believe you just let her break in here all the time.” She says directed towards Josie.</p><p>Stefanie is used to Lizzie’s bickering and does what she usually does, her tongue pokes out and serves as her comeback.</p><p>“You’re just mad, because I’m living in your old apartment and you’re currently homeless.” Stefanie says.</p><p>The twins used to live door to door in the apartment building, but Stefanie took over Lizzie’s lease when the blonde Saltzman had moved to France permanently.</p><p>Lizzie starts walking towards her best friend and once she is within reach, she smacks her with a throw pillow. “I’m not homeless. I just moved back in at home.”</p><p>Josie still stands and watches the verbal exchange, there is not much for her to say here. These two always get on each other’s nerves and push the other’s buttons.</p><p>“Oh I didn't know that.” Stefanie says. “Is it because of the false alarm?”</p><p>She has the pillow tugged to her chest and watches Lizzie take a seat next to her. “That too. And I just missed my mom, I want to spend some time with her. It can get quite lonely up there.” Lizzie explains.</p><p>The blonde twin had decided to leave Josie’s place for now and live with Caroline instead. The false alarm had rattled them all and Lizzie always sees safety in numbers. It’s not a permanent move, but it gives Lizzie time to figure out what exactly she wants to do next in her career. On top of that it means Josie is getting some of her privacy and downtime back. </p><p> </p><p>“Anyways, what was that weird staredown about? You two looked like sims with no tasks lined up.” Stefanie says.</p><p>Josie can see Lizzie’s mood instantly perk up, her sister is so obviously itching to spill the tea to Stefanie. She looks at the two of them sitting on the couch, one is clutching a pillow, the other still holds the ipad like it's her most prized possession. Josie sighs (again), mostly because Lizzie is biting her lip to keep herself from talking. With a subtle nod she lets Lizzie know that it’s okay to catch Stefanie up.</p><p>Lizzie releases an exaggerated gasp and starts typing away on the ipad.</p><p>“Okay, Stef, get ready. You came in here, right when my excellent detective work figured something out. Something huge.” She pauses, likely for dramatic effect. </p><p>Josie groans and joins them on the couch. Lizzie gives her a pointed look for interrupting the silent tension she’d so carefully crafted. </p><p>“Remember when we talked about how weird and secretive Josette over here was about this screen test?”</p><p>“Wait, you two talk?” Josie says in mock surprise. </p><p>Lizzie ignores her. “I just found out why.” She pushes the ipad into Stefanie’s hands. It takes two painfully quiet minutes for Stefanie’s eyes to fly over the few lines.</p><p>“Holy…” Stefanie’s mouth falls open. “You’re her love interest?”</p><p>Josie nods and is about to clarify that she doesn’t have the role for sure, but Lizzie is already rambling about the representation and how amazing the script for the whole movie must be. </p><p>Stefanie joins her and the two excitedly shriek about potential theories.</p><p>It takes them 5 minutes to calm down and stop talking about Josie like she isn’t sitting right next to them. </p><p> </p><p>“Josie, this is amazing and such a huge opportunity!” Stefanie says finally while reaching for one of the long forgotten waters on the coffee table. </p><p>“Right?” Lizzie says equally enthusiastically. </p><p>“Yes. It’s an opportunity.” Josie finally chimes in. “It’s not set in stone yet and chances are that someone else gets the part.”</p><p>Stefanie gives her a knowing look and pushes the ipad back into Lizzie’s waiting hands. “You’re right, you’re not the only one trying to get the role, but I think your chances are huge. They are super late, production is already getting ready, but they don’t have the main love interest? Sounds to me like they haven’t met the perfect actress yet.” Stefanie points at Josie dramatically.</p><p>“And that’s not even considering your clear advantages.” Lizzie adds on. “You know Hope, not that well to be fair, but you’ve spent time with her and you’ve acted together in that other chemistry read.” Lizzie and Stefanie both have their eyes firmly set on Josie.</p><p>Josie feels like she’s being interrogated or the topic of an intervention. The latter makes a whole lot of sense, because Stefanie and Lizzie simultaneously start to move. Lizzie scoots closer to her sister while Stefanie gets up from her spot next to Lizzie just to immediately settle down on Josie’s other side. They’re trapping her on the couch, sandwiching Josie between their tall frames. </p><p>“You are going to get this role.” Lizzie says.</p><p>“But…” Josie goes into her defensive and pessimistic mood. “No-no.” Stefanie interrupts any doubts by clasping her hand over Josie’s mouth. “Hear her out.”</p><p>All Stefanie and Lizzie do is bicker and pretend to hate each other when all they really do is love and care deeply for one another. To strangers it really looks like these two despise each other, but Josie is reminded of their unique and special bond when she sees the two exchange a look and have a whole silent conversation. It’s usually a twin thing, but Stefanie has spent enough time with them to master and perfect their nonverbal communication.</p><p>Lizzie clears her throat and gets ready to unpack whatever she has gathered about the situation.</p><p>“Okay, Jo-say, I think you’re blind, so I’m going to enlighten you. The producers are legit dumb if they don’t give you the part. Obviously because you’re so freaking talented and great eye candy, but also because you’re part of the LGBTQIA+ community.”</p><p>Josie furrows her brow in question, Lizzie groans and gets worked up immediately. “Are you legit not seeing this?” She bumps her shoulder into her sister’s. “Josette! They already paved the road for so many more franchises when they made Hope’s character bi in the second movie.</p><p>You’re openly pan, Hope is openly bi, you’re both part of the LGBTQ+ community, having you on screen together and playing love interests is huge!”</p><p>Stefanie takes this as her opportunity to chime in as well. “Queer actors playing queer characters is amazing and something the public has been pushing for for a while now. And I know you don’t like to hear this, but the fact that you’re both single right now is also a huge bonus. The rumor mill will spin and cause so much buzz. It’s free publicity.”</p><p>Josie grumbles into the hand that’s still covering her mouth and gives in. Maybe they’re right and she is already one step ahead of other actresses. It doesn’t change the fact that she wants to impress. She swats the hand away.</p><p>“Okay, Stef reads Hope’s lines and Lizzie narrates and sets the scene.”</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>~</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>Josie isn’t as nervous as she’d been earlier. It’s like her body is done being worried for the day, having used up all of its nervous energy. It’s odd, really, she might actually be looking forward to acting with Hope again. Maybe it’s because Hope is sending her the softest looks from the opposite side of the studio or maybe it’s because Hope had hugged her first thing upon arriving.</p><p>Hope’s hushed “you got this. No, we got this.” and a tight shoulder squeeze had certainly also relaxed Josie significantly.</p><p>Now she’s taking a few calming breathes and gets ready to step into character. She knows that as soon as she adapts and gets into her role, all nerves will disappear. It’s why she had started acting in the first place. Pretending to be someone else means not caring and worrying about herself for once. </p><p>“And action.” The director signals the start of what Josie will only remember as a fever dream. </p><p> </p><p>Faith Hill, Hope’s character is iconic and right now Josie can clearly see how Hope is channeling her inner Faith by putting on a smoldering look. It takes everything inside of her to not look away. Instead she locks eyes and waits for Hope, no Faith, to approach her.</p><p>“You’re welcome by the way.” Hope says.</p><p>It throws off Josie for a second. She’d gotten so used to Hope’s British accent that hearing her American one just doesn’t sound right. It’s a good thing that her character is supposed to be caught off guard. She can play it off easily. </p><p>“For what exactly?” Josie says exasperatedly.</p><p>She furrows her brow and sighs audibly. </p><p>Hope’s still approaching her. “Uhm I don’t know…maybe for saving your ass.”</p><p>Josie turns toward her fully and lets some anger slip onto her face. </p><p>“Yeah no.” She says and rolls her eyes. “My ass is completely fine. No saving is and was ever required.”</p><p>Josie can see the exact moment when Hope’s eyes sparkle playfully. She’s probably trying hard to let Josie’s words go without commenting on them. Hope bites her lip and stops in her tracks, about 3 feet away from Josie. Her eyes travel up Josie’s body and take it all in. </p><p>Josie lets her. She can feel her heart rate increase, because she’s being blatantly checked out. A few self conscious thoughts surface, but she pushes them away. After all she’s playing badass Morgan Monroe who is supposed to relish in the hot stranger’s attention.</p><p>“Really?” Hope breaks the charged silence. “Looked to me like you were about to be harassed or assaulted.”</p><p>She points towards the ground, presumably hinting at Josie’s companion she’d taken out before the conversation. Josie plays along and follows her gesture.</p><p>“I had it under control.” Josie hisses back. </p><p>Her character had been in a very sticky situation, pinned against an alleyway wall by a man twice her size. Faith had taken pity on her and overpowered the attacker with her tribrid powers. </p><p>“Clearly.” Hope says.</p><p>She’s crossing her arms across her chest and staring at Josie questioningly. Josie stares right back at her and groans frustratedly.</p><p>“What? Do you want a cookie or something?” She puts as much sass in it as possible.</p><p>She loves Morgan and her snarky remarks so much already. Hope seems unimpressed, but wears a thoughtful expression. Josie takes advantage of her silence and gives Morgan the opportunity to really look at her savior for the first time. Much like Hope had done just a few moments ago, she lets her eyes wander and observe every inch of her counterpart’s body.</p><p>It’s exhilarating. Staring at Hope without hiding her attraction, but rather exaggerating it, she can allow it, because she’s in character and can chalk her behavior up to her acting choices. Just like when they’d met for their first audition together, all Josie can think right now is how attractive her colleague actually is. </p><p>“I’m not one to turn down cookies, but right now I would rather like to know why you thought it was a great idea to walk into a sketchy alley with a thirsty vampire?” Hope breaks the silence.</p><p>Josie had been waiting for it, but still blinks in surprise at the words. She clears her throat and gathers her thoughts. The next lines are already falling from her lips.</p><p>“Oh wow. Who do you think you are?” Her voice gains strength and aggression. “I don’t owe you an explanation.”</p><p>Hope shifts her weight from one leg to the other and chuckles sarcastically.</p><p>“You’re right, maybe you don’t owe me an explanation, but at least have the decency to say thank you.” </p><p>Josie has to push the urge to comply with Hope's words back down her throat, Morgan is not the type of character to just give in easily. She’s standoffish to strangers. So she laughs humorlessly and morphs her face into an offended expression.</p><p>“Yeah, not happening. I’m not going to thank you for ruining my research.” </p><p>Hope raises an intrigued eyebrow, something she does a lot, but Faith Hill apparently also likes to do. “Research?”</p><p>“Research.” Josie says without further explanation.</p><p> </p><p>She doesn’t miss that Hope is taking a step closer. So far they’re following the script, word for word, action for action. Hope had assured her that she wouldn’t go off script, even though she usually loves to improvise. Josie is glad that they’ve established that, she’s not sure if she could keep up with unscripted lines right now.</p><p>“Did you kill him?” Josie asks emotionlessly. She’s looking at the bare studio floor, but pretends to be looking at a body.</p><p>Hope tilts her head a little. It’s her signature move for when Faith uses her enhanced abilities. She sighs and shakes her head. “Nope.”</p><p>“How do you know?” Morgan really isn’t the most observant character. “He might be dead, considering you bashed his head against a wall.”</p><p>Hope smiles softly. “The same way I can smell your witch coven on you.” She steps closer and is now only mere inches away from Josie’s face. Her eyes trace Josie’s facial features quickly, before trailing off. Hope’s height is perfect for her to aim for Josie’s neck and ear area. </p><p>She inhales carefully and it might look weird, after all they’re normal people just pretending to be supernatural creatures, but Josie thinks it’s incredibly intense and hot. </p><p>Hope is now only a few inches away from her ear and Josie’s eyes close involuntarily once Hope’s breath tickles her there. She curses herself for that, Morgan Monroe should be more collected than that.</p><p>“I have special … skills.” Hope whispers. </p><p>She pulls away with a cocky smile and wink, waiting for Josie to utter her next lines. It bothers Josie. A lot. Not the fact that Hope had done exactly what the script says, but rather that Morgan Monroe is supposed to let it go and engage the stranger in a conversation about her coven. She’s supposed to introduce herself as Morgan, but Josie doesn’t want to. It doesn’t feel right.</p><p>The rational part of her brain is telling her to just get on with it, say the lines, add some spice and hope for the best, but there is this passionate competitive side that tells her to improvise. This is her biggest audition yet, if it goes wrong it’s something she’ll never forgive herself for, but if that’s what sets her apart from the crowd, maybe it’s worth the risk?</p><p> </p><p>She hesitates and clenches her teeth. She can see the exact moment when Hope catches on and realizes what Josie’s about to do. There is an excited glow to Hope’s blue orbs, as if she had been hoping for Josie to change things up. It’s the final push Josie needs. She goes off script.</p><p>Her heart is beating at an unhealthy speed as she steps closer to Hope. She towers over her and has to angle her head down a little bit to keep her gaze locked with Hope’s. </p><p>“Skills?” She asks. It sounds just like she’d intended. Nonchalantly, but the suggestive meaning drips off the word and builds tension. “What kind of skills?”</p><p>Hope bites her lip and Josie follows the movement with her eyes. It’s so hot, why does she have to do this all the time? She watches as Hope’s lips form their signature smirk and she easily adapts to the unscripted words.</p><p>“Stick around and you might find out.” Hope says and Josie catches the redhead’s eyes on her lips. </p><p>They're so close to each other that they essentially breathe in the same air. Josie catches the faint scent of woodsy, earthy notes as well as citrus. It must be Hope’s perfume or shampoo, maybe a combination of both. It drives her insane. She has to swallow thickly and remind herself that she’s acting. There is no room for her crush right now. She’s Morgan, a cool witch that’s unimpressed by Faith’s confident demeanour. </p><p>She lingers for a second longer, but she knows what she has to do next to stay true to her interpretation of her character. She starts walking past Hope and bumps her shoulder delicately while doing so. It’s like Hope is pulled from some sort of trance, she spins around and looks at Josie in surprise and wonder. Josie shoots her a look over her shoulder.</p><p>“I have to get back to my research, but maybe I’ll see you around?” Josie is getting closer to the studio wall and there is no way for her to drag this conversation along any longer without looking super dumb. She prays for Hope to come up with something that’ll save her and finish the scene.</p><p>“Wait.” Hope speaks, but doesn’t move. Josie stops in her tracks and sends her a knowing grin. “I don’t even know your name.”</p><p>Josie releases a breath of relief. Hope is basically steering the conversation back to what the script had originally asked for. It means they haven’t gone too far and the initial relevance of the scene is still there. Josie tucks a strand of hair behind her ear and smirks at Hope. How the tables have turned.</p><p>“Morgan.” She says and turns away again.</p><p>She can hear Hope whisper the name, trying it out on her lips. Josie takes it as her cue to leave and walks towards the wall. Hope seems to realize that the scene is pretty much done and just stares straight forward. “I’m Faith.” </p><p>They end on that note. It takes a few seconds of awkward standing and staring for the director to intervene. “Cut.”</p><p> </p><p>The silence that follows is heavy on Josie’s heart and within a couple of seconds she’s fully out of character, back to being Josie. It dawns on her that she just potentially blew the screen test. Cameras are running, only two of them, but it’s enough to unsettle her. People will be able to watch this back and see her ignore clear instructions. </p><p>The people she had to impress sit to her left, lined up in different chairs, with notebooks or phones in hand. They are quiet and staring holes into her. Josie swallows and is on the brink of apologizing when two strong arms pull her into a hug.</p><p>Her breathing slows down, for the first time since she’d entered the studio. The same woodsy scent from earlier enters her vicinity and engulfs her in comfort and warmth. </p><p>“You’re amazing.” Hope says, her voice muffled by the bunched up fabric of Josie’s shirt.</p><p>It’s not lost on Josie that Hope used present tense. It’s also not lost on her that about 10 pairs of eyes are currently watching their every move. She tenses even in Hope’s hug, the other woman understands and lets go. She discreetly reaches for Josie’s hand instead and gives a tight squeeze before storming off to the executive producer.</p><p>“Amazing, right?” Hope says loud enough for everyone else to hear. “The improv part? I loved it, can we actually put that in the script? You said that the screen test script was just a raw version and we can work on it, right? I mean it was essentially just a decoy in case someone leaks it, so how about we change it into what Josie just said and make that the final draft?”</p><p>“Hope.” The director intervenes and places a hand on her lead actress's shoulder. Her voice is soft, but still authorative, enough to stop Hope’s rambling. “Before we change anything, we still have other people waiting outside. Let us get on with the tests and then we’ll discuss things.”</p><p>Hope looks displeased, but doesn’t utter any protest. Instead she walks back towards Josie.</p><p>“I’ll walk you out.”</p><p>Josie spares one more glance towards the other people in the room. The director smiles at her. “Thanks, Josie, that was great. We’ll be in touch.”</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>~</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>“I actually have a meeting with Emma in…” Josie quickly swipes on her phone, exciting facetime in the process. “5 minutes.”</p><p>She goes back into the app and sees Hope smiling back at her. “Oh, we might run into each other then! I have one too.”</p><p>Josie furrows her brow in confusion. She has a super long meeting planned, Emma has been very clear about it. They’re essentially planning Josie’s entire year today, to figure out if any more auditions or projects fit into her schedule. </p><p>“Well, I’m looking forward to it then.” Josie steps out of the elevator to Emma’s office floor. “Before I let you go, have you heard anything?”</p><p>Hope’s face falls, but she still manages to look encouraging enough to make Josie believe her next words. “No, but as soon as I will, I’ll call you. Promise.”</p><p>They quickly utter their goodbyes and Josie greets the receptionist. It’s just a formality. She has walked the office floor for years and knows exactly where to go. To her surprise she is directed to the big conference room and not Emma’s cozy corner office. </p><p>She hurriedly makes her way over and gets even more confused when all of the blinds on the room’s glass walls are closed. She has never once seen the conference room this guarded and secretive. She knocks twice and after hearing a faint “come in” she steps inside.</p><p>Josie is pretty sure she dies right there. She is greeted by loud cheers, applause and whistling. Her hand flies up to cover her sternum in an attempt to keep her heart from flying out of her chest. She just so manages to hold in an embarrassing shriek and takes in the scene in front of her.</p><p>There are a few people she doesn’t recognize from anywhere, the four dudes don’t seem too excited if their forced smiles are anything to go by. Josie notices another person right next to them, it’s one of the producers for <em> tribrid tales </em>. Emma stands to the side, grinning from ear to ear. She’s getting an idea of where this is going, but once her eyes meet Hope Mikaelson’s blue ones and a bright smile, she has absolute clarity. She has the job?</p><p>“Congrats, Morgan Monroe!” Emma says and pulls Josie into a hug. “You’re gonna kill it.”</p><p>Her heart jumps in her chest, her eyes water unintentionally and she releases a breath she didn’t realize she had been holding ever since leaving the screen test. Part of her wants to question Emma’s words, double check to make sure, but another part just wants to relish in the excitement coursing through her body. </p><p>Josie reciprocates the hug and tries hard to hold everything together. This is such a huge opportunity, the role she needs to prove she can act in big productions, give mature characters a face and her way of transitioning over from television to movies. </p><p>She takes a few deep breaths and relishes in Emma’s hug, it’s comforting and grounding, in a way the only thing holding her together right now. She really doesn't want to cry in front of all these strangers. Emma pulls away slowly and gives her back a few reassuring strokes. </p><p>Josie wipes her eyes carefully to prevent the tears from spilling out. She laughs uncontrollably when Hope appears in her peripheral vision, the redhead is hysterically jumping up and down, waving her arms around in triumph. </p><p>Josie doesn’t lose another second and tackles the smaller woman into a hug. Hope giggles adorably and squeezes back. </p><p>“I knew it.” Hope says, loud enough for everybody else to hear. “You deserve this so much! This is going to be such a wild ride!”</p><p>Josie grins back at her co-star and holds on to her for a few more seconds. That’s when she remembers their phone conversation and gasps in mock offense. She shoves Hope with little to no force and bumps her shoulder. </p><p> </p><p>“You knew!” She says accusingly. “And you didn’t tell me?” </p><p>Hope has the decency to look guilty, but a grin works its way onto her face after a few moments. “It was worth it! I wanted to see your reaction in person!”</p><p>Josie rolls her eyes and gives Hope another light shove. They’re pulled from their little bubble when one of the men in the room clears his throat. “We should get to it.”</p><p> </p><p>It’s an hour later and Josie’s head is definitely smoking or steaming, one of the two. So much information has been dumped on her. The mansplaining doesn’t make it more bearable. </p><p>“So it’s an nda?” Josie aks.</p><p>“Yes.” Michael, part of the legal team answers.</p><p>“A fucking stupid one.” Hope says with an exasperated tone to her voice. </p><p>“Hope.” Emma glares at her client.</p><p>It looks like Hope is about to speak up again, but Josie sees her opportunity to intervene and deescalate the situation. </p><p>“So what does that mean?” Josie asks. “We can’t hang out anymore?”</p><p>Out of all the paragraphs in the nda this is the one that confuses her the most. Why aren’t they allowed to see each other outside of work? It doesn’t make sense.</p><p>“Technically speaking, you guys can hang out with each other, the production even encourages it, because it usually builds trust and chemistry, but you aren’t allowed to be seen together in public.”</p><p>“But why?” Hope chimes in again. “It’s literally free promo for the movie.”</p><p>There is a sigh and Michael goes back into his mansplaining. It’s infuriating and Josie hates every second of it. </p><p>“The production wants to keep your involvement quiet.” He points at Josie. “At least up until you guys have started filming and we can announce your role properly, with a few snippets of footage, behind the scenes stuff and interviews. We want to offer the audience something along with the casting announcement and make the excitement and hype even bigger.”</p><p>“It just means you guys have to be careful with paparazzis and fans, it’s only for another 6 weeks. The second week into filming is when we reveal everything.”</p><p>Hope fires back multiple arguments and claims that the whole thing is the dumbest thing she’d ever heard while Josie just sits and stares. This is bigger than she’d anticipated. Emma sends her a comforting smile, Josie knows that she can trust her agent and that Emma wouldn’t be agreeing to any of this if it weren’t reasonable. </p><p>“Hope, it’s okay.” Josie reaches for Hope’s hand that’s resting right next to her on the conference desk. The two of them are sitting side by side, facing the opposite side of the table and 5 men. Emma is seated right next to Josie.</p><p>“It’s not like we’ve hung out that much before. We just have to stop with the car rides and meet at a more remote and private location instead.”</p><p>It still amazes Josie that so far no photos of her in Hope’s car have surfaced. It seems rather weird considering Hope has paps following her everywhere.</p><p>“It just feels like a huge intrusion.” Hope says, but she squeezes Josie’s hand back. “You shouldn’t have to deal with this…”</p><p>“I shouldn’t have to deal with this?” Josie interrupts. “Hope, this concerns you too. I know you don’t feel like it does, because you basically don’t have a social life, but it’s invading your privacy as well.”</p><p>She doesn’t let Hope speak. “We’re in this together and we can deal with a stupid nda. It’s not the end of the world.”</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I’m having a bit of a hard time with this fic, because I made a bunch of plot holes and it’s too late to fix them. I hope the story still makes sense to you and you can just pretend those holes aren't there.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0012"><h2>12. today was a fairytale</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p>
<p>Hope is dumb.<br/>Dumb is a strong word.</p>
<p>But it’s true.</p>
<p>She had just gotten off the phone with Josie and now she’s questioning all of her life choices.</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <em> “The costume department is amazing!” Josie excitedly says.  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em> Hope grins and can practically picture the other woman standing in the middle of the hangar that holds some of the movie franchise’s wardrobe. Josie would definitely look like a child in a candy store, staring at all the different goods. </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em> “The fitting was great, they actually loved my input and we’re going to incorporate some of my own style!” </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em> “Really?” Hope adds a couple more strokes of paint to her canvas. “I wish they’d done that for me. They didn’t like any of my clothes and came up with the all leather look.” </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em> At first Hope hadn’t liked her character’s outfits, but over time she’d gotten used to them. Still, the amount of black leather she wears feels a little over the top. </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em> “What? Really? I love it. It looks so badass.” </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em> That makes Hope perk up considerably. “You know what? Maybe there is some truth to that. A lot of fans have told me that my leather jacket wearing arse was their gay awakening and I can live with that.” </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em> Josie is quiet on the other end. They’re not facetiming this time and Josie is driving home from set. Hope is supposed to offer some comfort while Josie navigates her car through busy LA traffic.  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em> “Jo?”  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em> “Yeah. Still here. Sorry.”  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em> “You okay?” Hope has put down her paintbrush and stares at her phone as if she could see Josie if she just tried hard enough. </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em> “Yes… just watched someone run a red.” She says absently. “Anyways. I’m so excited to start filming!” </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em> Hope turns her attention back to the canvas and applies more paint. </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em> “I bet you are! It’s going to be so much fun!” </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em> Josie falls quiet on her end and Hope can hear the muffled noises of traffic and the running engine. It feels like Josie has something on her mind. She’s not her usual talkative self and it confuses Hope. She’s about to carefully address it, but Josie breaks the silence. </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em> “Right. There is just one problem.” She says with frustration evident in her voice. </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em> “What is it? Maybe I can help?” </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p><em> Hope offers her support, she really wants Josie to feel safe and welcome on set. She is the main star of the movie, if someone can make things work, it’s her. </em> <em><br/></em> <em> However just the thought of something or maybe someone making Josie uncomfortable and creating a problem angers Hope. She has to put her brush down or else she’d ruin the painting.  </em></p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em> “I have never gotten in shape for a movie. What am I even supposed to do?” </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p><em> Josie confesses after another beat of silence. The tension that had been building inside of Hope leaves immediately. Helping Josie with workouts is way easier than getting someone fired. She chuckles and resumes her painting. She can’t help but picture the brunette and that’s when a frown forms on her face. </em> <em><br/><br/></em></p>
<p>
  <em> “You are in great shape though, you don’t need to do anything.” Hope says and once her own words echo in her head she almost bites off her tongue. </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em> Did she really just say that? That’s not something friends say or is it? Josie doesn’t seem to mind, because she’s already going off. </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em> “But you do all this training and it’s impossible to compete with that. I don’t want to look like an absolute mess next to you.”  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em> Josie had devoured the script just within hours of receiving the full draft. She’s trying to hide it, but it’s pretty obvious that she’s worried about a new scene that had been added. It might be a steamy makeout scene with not too many clothes involved. Hope swallows hard just thinking about acting out exactly what the script says.  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em> “Well it’s really not that hard, I can show you some exercises.” Hope tries to ease Josie’s anxiety. </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em> “Not that hard? I barely have any time left and you’ve been training for months.” </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em> “There are certain methods and exercises that will show progress a lot quicker.” Hope is already mentally compiling a list of drills that have helped her and could benefit Josie.  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em> “Can you recommend people that can train me?” </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em> It throws Hope off guard. She’d already been picturing showing Josie the ropes and introducing her to her own workout and diet plans. It makes sense that Josie is not considering her and asking for professional help instead. It’s what Hope would be doing too. Yet it upsets her. She has all this knowledge and time. She could really do it. She decides to go out on a limb. </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em> “I can show you. You don’t need to pay other people. I’m right here.” </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em> Josie is quiet on her end again, probably focusing on traffic and considering the offer. Hope’s heart starts beating a little faster. She really wants this. It could be their way of spending some quality time together, they could build chemistry, strengthen their still fresh friendship and hang out. The prospect of seeing Josie in workout gear is also rather appealing. It just makes sense. </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em> “As much as I love watching your workouts on facetime…” Hope sits up straight on the floor. Her easel and canvas are forgotten. Josie doesn’t seem to notice what she’d just said and Hope just stares at her blank tv screen. Josie likes to watch her? </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em> Watch, as in pay actual attention to Hope’s body doing weird contortions? She enjoys watching? She finds pleasure in it? </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em> “I’m afraid I’ll need some in person coaching and access to a gym.” Josie’s voice sounds hoarse and she clears her throat right after.  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em> Hope gets up and starts pacing. “Well. I’m a person and I have a gym.” </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em> She holds her breath. Why is this so important to her? It’s making her all nervous and flustered. </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p><em> “I know that, but what I meant is that I need a whole plan, routine and whatnot.” </em> <em><br/><br/></em></p>
<p>
  <em> “I can do all of that for you.” Hope’s voice is almost pleading. </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em> Josie sighs deeply on her end. “Hope, we have an nda. We can’t meet up.” </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em> The redhead doesn’t even hesitate with what she says next. </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em> “In public we can’t, but my gym is in my house outside of LA.” Hope stares at the water rippling in her pool. “We could workout, hang out, meal prep…” </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em> “You really think that’s a good idea? What about the paps? They know where you live, right? I can’t be seen at your house.” </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em> Hop scoffs at how ridiculous her friend’s argumentation is. “I barely leave my house when I’m not working. They know that. They have better chances anywhere else.” </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em> Josie sighs again, considering the offer. Hope nervously fiddles with the string of her sweatpants.  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em> “Haven’t you worked out already?” </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em> Hope reaches up to touch the bun on her head that’s still wet from her post workout shower. Of course she has worked out already, it’s the first thing she does every morning. Josie just doesn’t have to know that. </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em> “No. I haven’t.”  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em> “Really?” Josie doesn’t seem convinced. </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p><em> “Really.” Hope tries, her voice sounding rather weak. “You could come over right now.” </em> <em><br/><br/></em></p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>It took another 10 minutes to persuade Josie and another 5 minutes after hanging up for Hope to realize what she’d just done.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>She is in fact dumb. There is no other explanation. She’d just invited someone to her house. The house that’s strictly off limits. Not even her ex boyfriend had stepped foot into the building during a two year relationship. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Only Mikaelson family members and more recently Emma had crossed the threshold and only these few people know the exact address. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Hope is standing in the middle of her house, staring at her front door in disbelief, almost expecting Josie to walk in at any second. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>The invitation had slipped from her lips so effortlessly. She hadn’t thought twice about suggesting a joint workout. And the weirdest thing is that she doesn’t even regret doing it, she’s just stunned about how easy it was and how her body is already buzzing in anticipation, excited to see Josie.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em> Huh? That’s new. </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>She lets her eyes trace over her furniture, distracting herself before her thoughts drift into unexplored territory. Hope’s a relatively organized and tidy person, so nothing looks misplaced or messier than usual. She carefully checks both bedrooms and immediately regrets opening her closet when she falls over a pile of dirty clothes. </p>
<p>°°°°°°°</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>Right as Hope is shoving her laundry into the washing machine, her phone announces an incoming facetime call. A photo taken on her wedding day appears on the screen, showing Freya smiling brightly, dressed all in white. Hope rolls her eyes at the bad timing her aunt has, but can’t bring herself to deny the call. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>She accepts and places her phone on top of the washer, having it lean against her laundry detergent. She resumes her task and throws her clothes into the machine carelessly. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Looks like someone’s cleaning up.” Freya says casually. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>She is seated at her kitchen table, presumably having a coffee and working from home.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Hope rolls her eyes while separating her whites and putting them in an extra pile. “Wow, captain obvious.” She says. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Good to see you too.” Freya looks at the screen, waiting for Hope’s response.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Hope rolls her eyes, she finally has all her laundry in the machine and throws in a tab. With a little more force than necessary she shuts the door and starts her laundry. Freya watches the whole ordeal with a raised eyebrow.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Hey, auntie Freya, good to see you.” Hope finally says laced with mock sweetness.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Freya still seems satisfied and sips on her coffee. “So I figured it was time to catch up with my favorite niece.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I’m your only niece.” Hope deadpans and shoves the pile of white clothes into a laundry basket.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Thus far.” Freya busies herself with something offscreen. “So how’s your day? Keelin is dropping off the little one at preschool, I’m pretending to do some work and I guess we’re doing well.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Hope sighs. She loves her aunts and their almost daily calls, but not right now. Josie is on her way and will arrive within the next hour.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I’m actually a little busy…” Freya’s laugh interrupts Hope’s attempt to end the conversation before it even starts. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“You? Busy? In what world? You never go anywhere when you’re not booked.” Freya casually takes a sip from her mug and flips through a magazine. She doesn’t even spare Hope another glance.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“If you must know, I’m getting the house ready to properly welcome someone into my home later.” Hope doesn’t even try to come up with an excuse. All of her aunts can read her like an open book.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Sure.” Freya nods absimentally, a sarcastic smile on her face. “Someone is visiting you? At your house? Your sacred hiding ground only family members have stepped foot into? The HAM-cave?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“What on earth is the HAM-cave?” Hope asks scandalized. “Sounds like the title of a bad porn.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Freya puts down her magazine and gives her niece a <em> “duh” </em> look, as if it’s obvious and Hope is too dumb to understand. “You know, a man cave but make it Hope Andrea Mikaelson.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Hope shuts the door to her laundry room and walks over to the kitchen counter. “My house is not a man cave.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Freya takes a long sip and then throws her niece a teasing look. “Well, it’s not. It’s a HAM-cave.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Hope death glares into the front camera of her phone. “Did you know that there is this red button on my screen? I wonder what it does?” </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Freya chuckles softly, but lets the topic go. Hope’s not a fan of her aunt’s teasing, mostly because it’s similar to her own. It feels like getting a taste of her own medicine and Hope doesn’t like that. It’s safe to say that Freya has always been Hope’s biggest influence when it comes to quick remarks and banter. They share a similar sense of humor.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I’m not joking, a friend is coming over.” Hope stands her ground after a beat of silence.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Freya must sense the serious tone in Hope’s voice, because she suddenly completely neglects her tabloid and looks straight into the camera.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Are you serious?”</p>
<p><br/>“Yes.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Hey, Babe” Keelin enters the frame from the right and places a chaste kiss to the top of Freya’s head. “Drop off went well, these are last week’s projects.” She drops a pile of drawings on the table in front of Freya.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Hope watches as the scene unfolds right before her, her aunt Keelin unaware of the ongoing facetime call and her other aunt totally enthralled by the pile of papers. Freya immediately scans her son’s doodles and a fond smile works itself onto her face. She forgets about Hope.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“He’s getting so much better.” The oldest Mikaelson says proudly. “We’re doing something right.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Hope loves witnessing moments like these, the domestic bliss her aunts always seem to have going for them, has her longing for a significant other.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Keelin wanders off to the fridge in the background and Freya carefully sets aside the drawings.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I’m still waiting.” Freya directs at her wife. “For what?” Keelin emerges with orange juice and two cups. “A proper greeting.” Freya says simply.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I don’t know what you mean.” Keelin has a playful smile on her lips.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Freya pouts. “Come here, give me a proper kiss and then say hi to Hope.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Keelin raises her eyebrows as she finally spots the phone. Hope waves awkwardly, she’s a little embarrassed for just openly eavesdropping. Keelin’s teasing smile turns into a warm motherly one and she disregards the chronological order her wife had given her. She greets Hope first, then closes the distance between herself and Freya. She puts down her juice and glasses and pulls up a chair. Finally she leans over and meets Freya’s waiting lips.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Gosh, you’re such a drama queen sometimes.” Keelin chuckles while pulling back.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“You love it.” Freya smiles brightly. She pures the orange juice and decides to bring her wife up to speed. “So Hope here was telling me about her friend.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“A friend?” Keelin looks at Hope expectantly. “Or a <em> friend </em>?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Hope groans in frustration and desperately looks for something that still needs to be taken care of. She doesn’t find anything. She gives up and flops down on her couch.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“A friend.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Keelin and Freya look at each other, a silent conversation seems to pass between them. Hope is yet again reminded of the fact that she’s super lonely and doesn’t have anyone to have telepathic conversations with.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Who are they? Do we know them?” Keelin is very intrigued, if all the Mikaelsons have one thing in common it’s their huge interest in any kind of gossip or teen drama. She pulls away from her wife’s gaze and focuses on Hope again.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Josie.“<br/><br/></p>
<p>“Saltzman? That girl you tweeted about?” Freya interrupts.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I didn’t think one tweet would get you so excited.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Girl? That tweet made waves, of course it’s getting us hyped!” Keelin claps her hands together in giddy excitement. Freya smiles fondly and promptly takes one of her wife’s hands to interlock their fingers. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Keelin retrieves her phone from her pocket with her free hand and types away, undoubtedly pulling up Josie’s wiki page.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“You know what. That’s actually not all, babe.” Freya says. “Hope was just telling me about Josie coming over for a visit.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Keelin almost drops her phone. Her eyes snap towards the screen. “She’s coming to the house?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Hope rolls her eyes exasperatedly. “Of course, she’s coming to the house. Where else would I hang out with her? You know that I gave up the apartment.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Shame. I loved that apartment.” Freya whispers. It earns her a jab from her wife.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I’m sorry, Hope, of course.” Keelin gives her wife a cautionary look that’s not lost on Hope. “I was just surprised, it’s not like you usually hang out with people, especially not at your house.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Well, first time for everything, right?” Hope jokes.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Freya smiles. “I’m proud of you! That’s a huge step out of your comfort zone!”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Keelin is back to google on her phone, but nods in agreement. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I know.” Hope hesitates for a second, but feels the need to express this weird feeling she had earlier. “It doesn’t feel like that though. I’m not at all bothered by her coming here or nervous. If anything I’m super excited.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Freya’s eyes widen just a tiny bit, so does her smile. Keelin looks equally pleased. “That sounds great, Hope, that’s how it’s supposed to feel.” Freya says.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Oh she’s cute!” Keelin exclaims out of nowhere and the sort of vulnerable moment between Hope and her aunts is gone. Freya claws at the phone to get a better look. “Definitely.” </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Hope can feel a blush creep up her cheeks. She doesn’t fight it. “She really is.” Hope says softly.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“So, apart from her looks, what makes her so special that she gets a free pass to the HAM-cave?” Keelin raises her eyebrows.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Not you too? You actually call it that?” Hope groans.</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>°°°°</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Hope is glad she lives in a gated community, this way a phone call from the security gate lets her now when Josie arrives. Her home is as far away from the entrance as it gets, situated in the last row of houses on the street. She has about 5 minutes before Josie should pull up.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>She might not invite people over on the regular, but she still knows that it’s polite to offer food and beverages to guests. So after cleaning up and listening to her aunts gush over her little cousin, Hope had decided to make some homemade lemonade. The house smells like citrus and jazz music is playing from the surround sound system. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>It feels homier and warmer than the last couple of months Hope had exclusively stayed here. It’s the first time Hope had made any type of effort to feel at peace and comfortable in her own house. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>She keeps checking her driveway from the kitchen window, but Josie is taking her sweet time and the road stays empty.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Hope is starting to get antsy, she adds a few strokes to her canvas in an effort to calm herself down, but abandons her art corner rather quickly. She decides to walk and maybe meet Josie halfway.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Right when she’s about to leave, a loud knock at the front door startles her. With a relieved sigh she quickly goes to open the door. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Josie stands on the front porch, a bright smile on her lips. “Hi.” She waves at Hope awkwardly and the redhead finds it incredibly endearing.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>She had been pretty relaxed earlier, but now some anxiety seeps into her stomach. What if Josie doesn’t like the house?</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Josie is wearing tight athletic leggings that cling to her like a second skin. Her upper body is covered by a loose tank top showing off the straps of a dark sports bra underneath. Her hair is pulled back into a high ponytail and leaves her pronounced collarbones on display. She’s definitely prepared to workout, except for a small pot clasped in her hands. Hope takes a few more seconds to take in her friend, her eyes linger on the collarbones for a second longer than necessary, before she finally meets Josie’s eyes. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Hi.” Hope isn’t sure where her sudden nervousness is coming from, so she tries to cover it up by talking. “I didn’t see you pull up. I was getting worried.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>To emphasize her point Hope looks down the street and furrows her brow in confusion. There is no car in sight.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Yeah, I walked.” Josie says, one hand playing with her ponytail.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“You what?” Hope is sure she misheard.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Josie sighs and nervously goes to fiddle with the pot in her hand. “I parked in the parking lot behind the gate and walked.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Hope raises her eyebrow in confusion and maybe because she’s a little impressed. “So you’re taking the workout so seriously already? Getting some steps in?”<br/><br/></p>
<p>Josie hangs her hand a little, an embarrassed smile pulling on her lips. “I wish I could say that, but I just didn’t know if there was parking available at your house. So I parked there.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Hope looks at her driveway that’s big enough to hold at least two cars. Josie follows her gaze and smiles painfully. “Oh.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Hope chuckles and finally tugs Josie over the threshold into her home. “Well, now you know for next time.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The implications of Hope’s word choice go unnoticed by both of them. Josie is too enthralled by the new space. The dining table is pretty much the first surface the brunette comes across, she absently sets her pot down on it and lets her eyes wander. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Hope feels incredibly self conscious. This house is kind of her safe haven and having someone intrude is weird. Deep down she knows Josie won’t judge her or voice any criticism, but she has this intense need to get her friend’s approval. Josie has to like this house, because it represents Hope so much.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>It’s closed off, far from the outside world, sitting in a quiet corner of a gated community. From the outside it looks shiny and well maintained, spotless even, but at the end of the day it still stands alone, just like Hope. Even on the inside it’s not that much different, relatively cold and impersonal. Only a few details offer an insight to Hope’s personality. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>To the redhead's surprise those are the first things Josie notices. With a few enthusiastic steps Josie covers the distance to Hope’s art corner. It’s nothing special, just paints and brushes thrown into little bins that are kept on built-in shelves. She usually paints on the floor, her easel is in a smaller scale, commonly used for sitting and painting at a table. Her current work is on display, a wolf from the neck area up, tilting its head towards the moon and likely howling. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Wow.” Josie bends down to take in all of the painting, her eyes scanning every small element. She reaches out to touch it, but withdraws her hand once she realizes that the paint could be wet.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“This is so beautiful.” </p>
<p> </p>
<p>She turns around and immediately locks onto Hope with an intense gaze. Her golden brown eyes are widend in sincerity and convey how much she actually likes the artwork. Hope swallows thickly, because this is something she hadn’t experienced before. She’d inherited her passion for art and painting from her dad, yet she mostly keeps it to herself and only gifts finished products to family members. Of course she’s used to getting compliments, but they are expected from aunts and uncles who obviously support their niece’s creative outlet. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Hearing Josie gush about an unfinished painting like it’s the prettiest thing she’s ever seen is unfamiliar but not unwanted. Hope bashfully drops her eyes to the floor and shrugs.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Thank you.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Seriously, Hope. It’s so good. You’re very talented.” Josie looks back at the wolf and traces its shape. “Are wolves your favorite animals or is it just for fun?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Hope flexes her jaw, painful memories flowing into her mind immediately. It takes her a few seconds to push them down and a few more to choose her next words. She wants to tell Josie, even if it hurts.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“It’s kind of hard to explain, but I guess the wolf is my family’s spirit animal.” Hope takes a deep breath. “It’s even in the logo of the family company.” </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Josi has fallen quiet, probably regretting that she even asked. All Hope can seem to hear is her father saying the same words over and over again. “My dad used to call me <em> his littlest wolf </em> . Mom was <em> little wolf </em> and I was <em> littlest wolf </em>.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>She can’t help it and chuckles bitterly at the memory. She hadn’t even intended to say anything more, but Josie’s mere presence makes Hope throw caution to the wind.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Josie clears her throat. “That’s very cute.” </p>
<p> </p>
<p>She looks at Hope questioningly and worries her lip between her teeth. The action distracts Hope enough for her to unclench her jaw. Josie must see the shift in her friend’s body language and takes it as her cue to change the suspect. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Do you play?” Josie nods at the piano behind Hope and starts walking towards it, passing Hope in the process.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>It’s right next to the front door, Josie must have missed it while stepping inside. Hope can’t help but form an awkward grimace. Josie’s attempt at diverting is backfiring. Someone special taught Hope how to play. Hope chews her bottom lip thoughtfully, but still joins Josie at the piano. She’s not sure how she should tell Josie that the few things actually displayed in the house are all painful reminders of things she’s not ready to talk about yet. Or is she?</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Something about Josie’s sincere and comforting presence always seems to lighten the weight of painful memories. Hope stares at her friend’s back and wonders how the young woman would handle the heavy weight of Hope’s burdens. Would she help carry them? Or even take some of them away?</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The sound of piano keys shakes Hope out of her little trance. Josie uses her skilled fingers to play a lighthearted jingle, something that sounds like the start of a target commercial. She turns a little to meet Hope’s eyes and smiles brightly.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I’m better when it comes to the guitar or ukulele, but I can play some tunes.” She incorporates her second hand and builds the melody. “You?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Hope has trouble answering immediately, she’s too enchanted by the visual in front of her. Josie hadn’t bothered to sit down properly, instead she’s standing and bending down to play. Her casual workout attire, bright smile and the few flyaways that have escaped her ponytail make her look so young and careless. Something pulls deep in Hope's stomach as she catalogues the imagery into her brain. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I know some compositions.” Hope clears her throat. She goes to speak again and in the same moment Josie’s eyes go wide as she spots a framed photograph on the piano, her smile drops immediately. “My uncle taught me how to play.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Josie sighs and stops playing. She’s looking back and forth between Hope and the photo. Hope bites her lip. They stare at each other unsurely until Hope starts chuckling out of nowhere.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>She doesn’t know where it’s coming from and if Josie’s shocked expression is anything to go by it’s not appropriate for the situation and probably a horrifying sound. Hope steps into Josie’s space and sits down at the piano. Her foot finds the pedal and her hand pats the spot on the small bench next to her. Josie looks at her questioningly and only sits down when Hope sends her an encouraging smile. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“My uncle taught me how to play.” Hope says again as her fingers spread out to cover the keys she needs. She tries not to get distracted by the proximity Josie has. Their thighs are touching and it makes heat rise up Hope’s entire body. “He’s the one on the left.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>She starts with a simple melody. Josie follows her gaze and traces the faces on the photograph. It’s pretty much the last photo Hope ever took with both her parents and stepparents. Even though Elijah had ultimately become her stepfather, she had still called him uncle til the end, because he had been her uncle first. The photo was taken at one of Hope’s theatre premieres. She’s in costume and makeup, looking rather misplaced surrounded by four extremely elegantly dressed people. Her mother and stepmother Cami both have an arm slung around her shoulders and smile excitedly, while Elijah and her dad seem rather reserved standing beside their significant others. She knows her dad well enough to make out the hint of a proud smile on his face. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Josie swallows hard, Hope can see her throat bop out of the corner of her eye, so she adds some more tones to her melody and uses both hands expertedly.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I’m sorry.” Hope says. “I know what you were trying to do. It’s just not very easy to avoid my tragic family history in this house.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Josie sighs. “I just wanted to change the subject and stepped right into the next trap. I really thought the piano was a safe choice.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Hope chuckles at Josie’s exasperation. “It’s okay.” She says.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>It’s not. At least for Josie. She shifts in her spot and sounds surprisingly serious when she talks.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Hope, I feel like we’re walking on eggshells around each other. I really like what we have going on here and I know it hasn’t been that long and you don’t open up easily to strangers, but I just want you to know that you can talk to me. Your secrets and everything, are safe with me. I would never spill to anyone, if that’s what you’re worried about.” She sighs and fixates on the photograph.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I really like you and I want to be here for you. I also don’t want to pressure you, I know healing takes time. So up until you want to talk about things, maybe give me some pointers? Set up some boundaries? I just…” She starts picking at her nails nervously. “I just can’t bear seeing you so sad.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Hope keeps building her melody, not particularly playing a specific piece, rather toying with the keys and coming up with something on the spot. Her mind is racing. Josie next to her exhales audibly. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“They died in a car crash. A drunk driver was involved. It’s why I don’t drink.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The melody becomes quicker, more chaotic. Some of the keys Hope plays don’t fit and make it sound distressed and scattered. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“It was bad.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The distinct smell of disinfectant, the bright hospital lighting and the sound of sneakers squeaking on polished floors overwhelm Hope’s senses.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>She knows that this is news to Josie. The general public is not really aware of what went down, the exact course of events only made UK news all those years ago. People know that she’s lost her parents, but not how tragic it really was.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I’m so sorry.” Josie says after a couple of minutes pass.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“They’re at peace. With each other.” Hope stares at her family’s faces. Her eyes dart towards a different photo set on one of her built-ins. It’s a recent family photo, everyone she has left cramped into the shot and Freya holding her tight. “It helps that I still have them.” </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Josie looks into the same direction and smiles softly. A few beats pass, Hope falls back into a familiar song, it’s something Elijah taught her.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“You’re mom is very pretty.” Josie is studying the frame in front of her again. “You look just like her.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Hope smiles wistfully. “Yeah, she is.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>She tears her eyes away and adds a few finishing keystrokes. They sit in silence for a couple of seconds, before she can feel Josie’s eyes on her. They haven’t been this close since their audition. Their thighs are still touching and the heat radiating off of Josie is comforting, it makes Hope feel like she’s not alone anymore. She turns her head slightly to return the look and can make out speckles of gold in the deep brown of the brunette’s irises. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Josie stares at her a little longer, but then her eyes dart towards Hope’s head and her smile falls and with it Hope’s heart. What did she do? She searches for an explanation in her friend’s gaze and nervously licks her lips. Josie gasps dramatically with a hand on her heart.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Liar.” Josie grumbles as she reaches her other hand out with zero hesitation. She taps Hope’s post shower bun and furrows her brow. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Hope is super confused about the ordeal, but doesn’t mind the invasion of her personal space.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Of course you worked out already!” Josie pouts. “You lied to me.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Hope chuckles at her friend’s dramatics and swats her hand away. She reaches up and feels the still damp hair against her skin. “Maybe I just took a shower, because my hair was greasy.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Nah, you totally exercised earlier.” Josie spins around to check her surroundings. “Where even is your stuff? I was promised a fully equipped gym.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Oh so you’re done stalling?” Hope challenges. “Let’s do this.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>°°°°</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Just like that, Jo!” Hope urges on. “A few more and we’re done.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Define a few.” Josie groans under her breath. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“How about you give me three more?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Josie doesn’t protest, she just complies and thrusts her hips up.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>They’ve been at it for quite a while. The younger woman is currently resting her neck on a bench press, with her feet firmly planted on the patio floor. She is clutching a weight plate at hip level and has to lift herself and the additional load up to complete the exercise. Once her knees are in a ninety degree angle, Hope claps enthusiastically.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Two more!”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I hate you.” </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Hope laughs the insult off and watches proudly. So far Josie has been an excellent student and she’s definitely in better shape than she’d given herself credit for. Hope doesn’t really understand why she even thinks any additional training is necessary. They’ll start stunt and fight training with the stunt crew next week and usually those 3 weeks of intense coaching are enough to get people prepared. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Josie barely has scenes that require minimal clothing, whereas Hope is often in a tank top or sports bra. It comes with the territory of playing a cocky and confident character that likes to show off. Hope has gotten used to the sexualization of her character. Sadly it’s just how the industry works, if she hadn’t shown much skin in the first movie it wouldn’t have been that successful and sparked a whole trilogy. She finds some comfort in knowing that most of the audience is made up of queer and female individuals. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Meanwhile Josie has finished and sighs dramatically. Hope takes the weight off of her and grins widely. Josie abandons the bench press and sinks to the floor instead, where she promptly spreads all of her limbs out like a starfish. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I thought this was going to be fun.” She wipes some sweat off of her brow. “And how are you so … relaxed? You did all these exercises with me and you still look like you just stepped out of the shower. And it’s your second workout today? That’s so unfair.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Hope joins her friend on the patio floor, taking a seat right next to where Josie’s right hand stretches out. “I’ve been doing this for a while longer.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Of course she had gotten involved too, just talking Josie through drills felt wrong and she’d decided to share the brunette’s suffering. She might be good at playing her actual exhaustion off, but her body feels sore and tired. She can definitely feel fatigue in her bones and muscles.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Josie is shutting her eyes and breathing heavily, still trying to get her heart rate under control. Her hand goes to cover her face and shield the sunlight a bit. “This is horrible.”<br/><br/></p>
<p>Hope laughs carelessly at Josie’s antics. She eyes the brunette discreetly, taking in her soaking tank top that’s clinging to her like a second skin. It gives her an idea. “Maybe I can change your mind about that...”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Josie carefully lifts her hand to reveal that one of her eyes is now open and tilts her head to meet Hope’s mischievous stare, her interest is piqued. “Depends.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Hope can’t help but grin even more. “We haven’t gotten to the best part yet.” She stands up and offers her hand to Josie. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“And what would that be?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Josie is sceptical, but retreats her hand from covering her face and stares at Hope’s outstretched hand. Her eyes narrow slightly. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Come on, it’s not bad. See it as a refreshment.” Hope smiles convincingly and bends down to get her hand even closer to Josie’s unsure form.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Josie just draws her eyebrows together suspiciously and decides to not take the hand that’s being offered to her. Instead she gets up herself and brushes off the dust and dirt from her pants. </p>
<p>Her eyes dart to the pool and for a second Hope thinks her plan is ruined. So she doubles down.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I made some lemonade earlier. It’s low carb and what not.” She starts walking towards the sliding door that leads into the living room. “Like I said, a refreshment.”<br/><br/></p>
<p>Josie perks up at the mention of drinks and throws caution to the wind. She quickly follows Hope and doesn’t question her further. When Hope is almost at the door, she spins around suddenly and tackles Josie without any warning. Josie shrieks out in surprise and panic, before she can really react in any way, she’s being held up by Hope and the redhead carefully tosses her over her shoulder so that Josie is hanging off of there upside down.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Hope, put me down! I fucking knew it!” Hope’s grin resembles that of a Cheshire Cat. “Hope, I swear if you toss me into that pool, I will end your career.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Hope raises her eyebrow in a challenging manner even though Josie can’t see it. “Please try. I’m sick of it actually.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Josie gasps and starts hitting Hope’s back, kicking and twisting. With a few more steps Hope is standing at the edge of her pool, ready to dump her friend in. She hesitates. This is very out of character for her, she doesn’t even know what has gotten into her all of a sudden. All the conversations her parents had had with her about consent and respect come rushing in and occupy the forefront of her mind. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I’m sorry.” She’s starting to slowly let go and plans on setting Josie down safely in the patch of grass between pool and patio. “This was uncalled for.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Josie stops fighting and instead her hands grab a hold of the fabric of Hope’s shirt. “Hope, you’ve come so far, there’s no turning back now. Do it.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Josie reassuringly pats Hope’s back. The redhead doesn’t hesitate any longer and with a huge lap and a loud shriek from Josie both of them go flying into the water.</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>°°°°</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Later in the evening they’re cleaning off the dinner table. It’s been a day full of activities. After their impromptu swim session they’d both showered in the respective bathrooms of the house. Josie then got her promised lemonade after all. She barely left anything for Hope. </p>
<p>Lunch consisted of Hope showing off all the snacks she prepares to get through a day. It’s a lot of greens, smoothies, granola and nuts. Josie was slightly overwhelmed and took notes on her phone. </p>
<p>Hope outlined a meal plan for Josie and promised to help her out by bringing snacks to set for both of them. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>In the late afternoon exhaustion took its toll on Josie and Hope convinced her to take a nap in her guest bedroom while she worked some more on her painting. The nap turned into a 3 hour affair. When Josie emerged she was rather embarrassed and blamed the overly comfortable mattress and fluffy pillows. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I should probably head home soon. It’s getting dark outside.” </p>
<p> </p>
<p>They had fried rice for dinner and it’s now nearing 8 o’clock. Hope takes Josie’s plate and sets it in the dishwasher. “Right.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Hope is a little thrown off guard by how sad it makes her. She doesn’t want Josie to leave, because she had the best time today. They focused on Josie and her diet, but still made small talk and shared some bits and pieces about each other. Josie definitely avoided talking about her family and childhood, keeping the conversations centered around the movie and all the buzz that’s going to be hitting them soon. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Having someone invade her space as gracefully as Josie had done it, is new. Even while she was passed out in the guestroom Hope had felt at peace and comfortable with her.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>She wipes off the table and comes across something. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“You can’t leave until you’ve told me what this is about.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Hope is eyeing the pot Josie brought with her. It’s made out of ceramic and painted mint green. A tiny green leaf is barely visible. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Oh my god. I totally forgot!” Josie abandons the kitchen sink and gets a hold off the pot. “I brought you a gift. Like a house warming gift, I guess.” </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Hope raises her eyebrow, an amused smile emerging on her lips. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I know you’ve technically lived here for a while, but I still thought you could maybe use some green in here. And boy was I right.” She looks around the living room and gasps in offense. “Hold on, there is not one plant in here?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Hope instantly points towards the kitchen, her mouth falling open to defend herself, but Josie swats her hand away.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“The basil doesn't count, Mikaelson.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Hope closes her mouth and pouts. It’s not her fault that she can’t keep plants alive no matter how hard she tries. Keeping herself alive is a challenge on its own. She swallows thickly, but Josie’s shocked expression saves her from going down a downwards spiral.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I can’t believe it. We have to buy you some plants.” The brunette seems very eager.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Hope can’t contain her amusement and laughs softly. “I didn’t take you for a plant gay.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Josie tugs a strand of hair behind her ear and looks at Hope challengingly. “Well you can’t spell <em> plants </em> without <em> pan </em>.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Hope bursts out laughing, so does Josie. The taller woman then places the pot in Hope’s hands and gives her a quick rundown on how to properly care for it. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Jo, all my plants die within the first week. I really appreciate the gift, but I think it’s better off with you.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Josie scoffs and takes a long look at Hope. “It’s very disrespectful to deny a gift, shouldn’t you know that?”<br/><br/></p>
<p>She’s most definitely hinting at the cookie situation back at her mom’s house. Hope bites her lower lip in response to hide a smile. “Touché.”  </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“See. It’s settled then.” Josie smiles at the plant. “There’s another reason why I got it for you.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Really? What’s that?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“So you can practice what it’s like to let someone in.” Josie smiles shyly. “Now you have someone else to take care of, someone you have to share a space with, someone that needs your attention. A relationship or friendship is all about giving and taking. ” Something tells Hope Josie isn’t really talking about the plant.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“In other words, less dramatically, you have another friend.” Josie adds quickly after clearing her throat for a second.”That makes two friends! Yay.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Hope rarely shows emotions, but this is really getting to her. She smiles and clutches the pot tighter. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Thank you.” </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“You’re welcome. Now she just needs a name” </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“She?”</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>°°°°</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I’ll walk you to your car, it’s dark outside.” Hope says in a serious tone. “You shouldn’t walk alone.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>She returns from her bedroom with an oversized hoodie in her hands and hands it to Josie. The brunette accepts it and pulls it over her head instantly. It’s nighttime, the sky dark and the air a little chilly. She’s wearing her own clothes, they dried while she’d taken her shower, but she doesn’t want to catch a cold with the big project coming up. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Thanks.” She pulls her hair into a ponytail. “But wait, then you’ll have to walk back on your own.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Hope llicks her lips contemplatively, then says. “It’s okay, it’s not dangerous, it’s a gated community.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Josie furrows her brow in amusement. “Well then you don’t have to walk me in the first place..:”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Just let me walk you, woman.” Hope says and pulls Josie outside onto the front porch. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Josie let's her and laughs. Her laugh sounds like music to Hope’s ears. It’s not too loud, carries its own melody and Josie’s nose scrunches in an adorable way.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>They walk in comfortable silence for five minutes before the parking lot comes into view. Hope sighs, she doesn't want this day to end.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I had a great time, today.” Josie says. “We should do this more often?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>It’s a question meant for Hope, she’s testing the waters, making it clear that she wants to hang out again, but only if Hope feels comfortable. Hope can see that. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Definitely. I had a lot of fun.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Josie releases a relieved breath. “Great.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Neither of them suggest any days or times after that, but when Josie reaches her car she does.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“How about this weekend? My mom would love to have you at Sunday brunch with us.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Hope lingers near the rear end of the car. “You sure?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Oh yeah, she’s been bugging me about it, she sends me two texts every day.” Josie unlocks her car. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>They’re both dragging out the moment for longer than necessary. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I think I would just cause a whole bunch of unnecessary effort with my diet and stuff. I don’t want to stress your mom with all of that.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Josie pouts and steps up closer to her friend. “We usually order from this super healthy vegan place, I’m sure we can find something for you and me.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Hope can’t resist the cute pout on Josie’s face. Her mouth is twisted into an adorable line, topped off by a sad puppy dog look in her eyes. Hope sighs in defeat.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I would love to be there.” </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Yes!” Josie jumps up in excitement, but her face falls. “Oh hold on, Lizzie is going to be there too. I totally get if you don’t wanna come. She can be a lot.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Hope takes a few moments to think about it. She has heard a thing or two about Josie’s sister, mostly from Josie herself and colleagues, from what she has gathered the Saltzman twin is witty and very direct. Caroline had already spilled a whole bunch of childhood stories, humiliating Josie in the process. The prospect of meeting her twin who’s notorious for not holding back is quite exciting. The things she could learn about Josie just at a simple brunch. Before she even finishes her train of thought she answers.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I’ll be there.”<br/><br/></p>
<p>Josie looks surprised, but pleased. She pulls Hope into a hug and bids her goodbye.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Text me when you make it home safe!” Is the last thing Hope utters, before closing the car door behind her friend.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>She’s left standing in the dark staring at the retreating tail lights. A thought creeps up on here out of nowhere and sends shivers down her spine.</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>°°°°</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>As soon as she steps back into her house she gets out her phone and pulls up her aunt Davina’s contact information.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em> to Aunt D: Wed. 9:58 pm </em>
</p>
<p>
  <b> <em>When did you know Kol was the one?</em> </b>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>°°°°</p>
<p> </p>
<p>some niche twitter pages/tumblr blogs:</p>
<p> </p>
<p><em> twitter user 1: </em> so are we gonna talk about how Hope Mikaelson and Josie Saltzman are totally hanging out? </p>
<p><em> twitter user 2: </em> whut? </p>
<p><em> twitter user 3: </em> they both posted stories and that for sure is Hope’s kitchen and patio. Holy shit! 🤡</p>
<p><em> twitter user 4: </em>my words colliding, as they should! 😋</p>
<p> </p>
<p><em> tumblr user 1: </em>they really ain’t slick. 💀</p>
<p><em> tumblr user 2: </em>so Hope Mikaelson and Josie Saltzman? 👁👄👁</p>
<p><em> tumblr user 3: </em> the full cast for tribrid tales isn’t revealed yet, guys… what if…? 👀</p>
<p><em> tumblr user 4: </em> hold on. Let me edit a fancam real quick. 🏃💨</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>hehehe so I'm alive. I started university and things are ✨spicy✨.<br/>I'll try my best to keep this story going. also I'm very sorry for this slowburn I created. I never intended for things to go this way, but here we are.</p>
        </blockquote><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>@_pattybab_ on twitter (:</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>